By the Hand of Destiny: Book One
by Dilandau's girldueceFanilia
Summary: What is love, that rare quality that fills one with joy and binds two spirits together? Or is it a tool, perverted and used to control. The very act when forced onto another can have the power to shatter ones soul. Expect Lemony goodess :-)
1. Book One: The Journey to Destiny: Chapte...

*****Disclaimer: We don't own Escaflowne, Dilandau, Allen or Folken. Nor do we own Gaea or any place on it. We do own Artemis, Hell, Destiny and all minor characters. Friends of ours own Kuja, Demitri, and Blade**.***

Dilandau's girl: Well we are back; you didn't think they could get rid of us that easily, did you. Even with the NC-17 being removed we still felt we should repost and continue to create our chapters as there was such a good response and support to the original. Thank you to everyone for their support towards our writing and thank you for the requests to repost the fic. We really have spent to long on this beauty to give up so easily. So all chapters are revised and a new chapter is being typed up rite at this moment, compliments of myself. For those of you not familiar with Destiny…this does have adult content in it, as we wrote this fic with the purpose of posting it for the mature selection of readers here on fanfiction.net, violence, non consensual sex (though only hinted towards) and abuse is mentioned in this fic so you have been warned if you are prone to be offended easily. Though this was originally placed in the NC_17 section both myself, my other fellow writers and others avid supporters believe that the content in this fic is still suitable for the slightly lower rating. And so now that the small formalities are covered I happily present for your delectation and delight the reposting of our pre Escaflowne fic: **By the Hand of Destiny: Book One.**

Prologue: The Woman of Destiny

Three women, three destinies, blended but separate in a journey of discovery and romance as seen through each woman's eyes and hearts. As their journey unfold with the renowned men of Gaea so too does their futures. 

Artemis—Written by **Tayles** (chapters 1 +2) continuing chapters by **Duece of Spades**

Artemis is a strong woman, an assassin in the Palas guild. But she is too strong and independent for her own good. She finds her match in Allen Schezar, the tall blonde knight of Calei as both embark on a mission to find the rogue assassin Hell. But there is more at stake for Artemis, old wounds must be healed to help not only herself, but her friend Hell as well.

Hell—Written by **Dilandau's girl**

Hell is an assassin without equal, her lust for the kill masks a past shrouded in pain and mystery. Sent to kill the famous leader of the Zaibach Dragon Slayers unit, Dilandau Albatou, she is unaware that she is walking into a trap. The man she was sent to kill could very well end her life, or he could melt the frozen depths of her damaged heart with the influence of an outside force, a force in the form of the strange woman; Destiny. 

Destiny—Written by **Fanilia******

Destiny is an enigma, an outside element with the ability to enter the minds of others and influence their very emotions. But is that all there is to her, or are there other abilities buried within the small woman, waiting to emerge. The Stratagos of Zaibach, Lord Folken believes so when discovery of her presence places her in his hands, making her either a danger to be eliminated or a weapon to be controlled, by the strength of a man.

**Embark on the Journey to Destiny **

Now the summary of the first chapter: ** Destiny is a strange young woman. Travelling with the elfin man Demitri and the shape shifter Blade, she does the bidding of the Old Ones, to alter the emotions of others and change the flow of Destiny. But what seems simple can sometimes be only the beginning of a much longer journey**

By the Hand of Destiny

By Dilandau's Girl, Tayles, and Fanilia

Destiny is what you make it. 

****

**Book one The Journey to Destiny**

Chapter One: Destiny

I watched as the night wind blew softly through the forest trees, sending leaves scattering across the floor of the secluded glen. It had been so cold lately and the fire was warm, it's heat welcome as it warmed at least one side of my chilled body. I looked around as the fire's flames send shadows of light and dark dancing on the surrounding trees. I had some time to myself as I waited for Demitri to return. He had left a while ago to set an enchantment around the camp, one that would mask our presence here in the glen to anyone who would happen by. I could hear the wind; it seemed to be whispering my name, Destiny. Destiny is the name given to me by the old ones, unnamed ones that control the heavens. They are wise and they are vengeful, and I, insignificant mortal that I am, do their bidding. I use the abilities that they have bestowed, or cursed me with, to change destiny for them. I wondered at times why they didn't just do it themselves; maybe it was against some old one law, or maybe they achieved some thrill from watching as others performed for them. Anyway Destiny has been my task in life, thus the name. I wasn't always like this…

I shook my head to clear it, not letting my thoughts take the path they wanted to continue on, too much pain there to visit the past again. I needed to think about the lives I was about to change, or rather interfere with, this time. They came to me in the usual manor, the one that the Old Ones like best, in my dreams. Faces of people, or beings I had never seen before, along with names and histories. Well not exactly histories, more like the flavours of their emotions, some are sweet, while others are bitter. The flavours blend together to make the person who they are, and I could read them as easily as a scholar reads a volume of literature. There was one flavour that was common in all the ones chosen this time. They all, to some degree, had a lust for blood. None for the same exact reason, but still it was there in each of them.

Demitri, approached out of the surrounding trees, his white hair shining in the firelight, the wind blowing it slightly, giving me a glimpse of his pointed ears. He is short by human standards, but still taller than most elfin people and taller than I am. I was momentarily startled at his approach, though I thought I hid the fact, but again I was wrong.

"Destiny, you need to be more careful, if I can sneak up on you, anyone can. It's a wonder we haven't gotten caught by a Zaibach patrol already." His lecture wasn't over as he set down his staff and joined me by the warmth of the fire. "And I thought we agreed a small fire was all we were going to risk."

"By the spirits, are you elfin or an old lady, what with the way you go on sometimes? Isn't the enchantment working?" I chided him as he leaned closer to the fire to warm his hands. He's a beautiful man with all that unruly white hair and those big violet eyes, but he never seems to notice his looks, which only makes the females he encounters all the more interested in him. But speak of magic and those eyes light up, hoping to learn something new in his chosen profession. He noticed my scrutiny, giving me one of those 'what's going on in that mind of yours?' look, so I reached over and tweaked the pointy tip of the ear closest to me. "I can tune you out, but anyone else gets near here and I will know."

"Yes the enchantment is in place." Then realizing what I had just mentioned, about knowing if anyone getting near, Demitri's look changed to one of concern; past experience flashes through his mind. "You're not spreading yourself out too thin again, are you?" His voice only a whisper, but his intent clear as he reached over to gently grasp my hand.

"No I'm not. But Demitri, I'm going to have to pull all the way in if I am to make it all the way to Palas tonight. It will take all my energy, I'm afraid you will have to be on guard duty alone."

"I'm ready." Demitri replied as he stood retrieving his staff from the ground beside him, then moved to our packs, removing a pair of daggers from one. He never did like weapons of any kind, so I knew without words he intended to protect me with both magic and with his fighting skills should the need arise. I smiled at him, my thanks reflected in the green depths of my eyes.

All was ready as I settled myself into a relaxed sitting position and focused on the flames of the fire in front of me. I started to sink into the depths of my mind, into a familiar trance. I felt first my mind as it pulled in from the surrounding area to gather in my being, and then form my conscience into a sphere of pure energy. I felt a slight tug as the energy detached from my physical body to emerge into the night free from all confines. 

I floated above the fire in the glen surrounded by trees, as I contemplated the beings below me. My body, 'home', sat by a brightly crackling fire; silver streaked tawny brown hair blowing slightly around small rounded shoulders in the chilly night breeze. My green eyes appeared hollow as if no one is at home. Further away stood an elfin man, alert, taking no notice of the woman by the fire, but intent on the surrounding area as he stood guard over his vulnerable friend. It was time to make the journey. Time and space folded and I was now hovering over the brightly lit night sky of Palas, the capitol of Astoria. I centred on the essence of my other companion, Blade, she was my link to my final destination and the beginning of the task at hand. 

Blade was crouched in the shadows, watching the two she had been following for several hours. One was a woman, her curly red hair shrouded by a black cloak and the other a tall, blonde Knight of Calei. Momentarily Blade became ridged as the energy that is Destiny hovered near the tall shape shifter, dressed in black armour, blending with the night. Human eyes couldn't see this energy, but Blade, part wolf child could. 

"What kept you Destiny? I thought I would have to interfere myself soon." 

"Demitri was being overly concerned for my safety." I replied to the tall woman beside me. Blade's sense of self was so strong that I could see it surrounding the woman, giving her a regal, almost deadly air to all those she encountered. An air that fitted in perfectly with the tasks Blade was so efficient at.

This area of Palas was both business and residential, most of the merchants having apartments for the times when business kept them here for extended stays, or for housing the mistresses that most seemed to have in each large city.

The woman was checking around for any signs that she had been followed, she was alert, too alert for the man who followed her to remain undetected for much longer. He needed the element of surprise to unbalance her if she were to agree to his proposal. A noise drew her attention to his direction. So I reached out with the energy that was my mind to a nearby rat foraging in the trash for scraps of food. I touched the small repulsive mind of the rodent to trick it so it felt the presences of a larger, hungrier, and toothy predator behind him ready to pounce. With a loud squeal, he scrambled quickly away along the ally wall. The woman, Artemis was her name, cursed herself mentally. That moment of lost concentration was all I had needed to slip into her mind, coaxing her subconscious into believing she could not possibly be followed. After that she would ignore any other noises till it was too late. She turned and crossed the street, where she slipped into the ally on that side. The Knight followed her, and as she had been about to leap to the window of the building, he reached up with a pair of gloved hands to push her, but not to roughly, into the wall.

I had felt that the Knight had doubts about his proposal to this woman, Artemis; he didn't have any real leverage to convincer her to help him. Again I entered a mind, this time the Knight of Calei, and gave him the needed information in the form of a hunch, information concerning a man, a fight between friends, and a love lost. He would think that he had obtained the information in the usual way, with gold paid out to an informant. She would go with him, if for no other reason, for pride.

"My job is done here. Follow them Blade. They need to be in Zaibach in a fortnight, but no sooner. I am growing weak from this great distance. It is time to return." With that the energy disappeared, time and space fold and again I, Destiny, arrived back in the glen above the woman whose body is my home.

Destiny smiles…


	2. Chapter Two: Artemis

Artemis is an elite assassin in the Palas guild, but when she is confronted by Allen Schezar to help him in his mission, a mission that brings up the past, will she accept or will old wounds make her turn away from her past for good. 

Chapter Two; Artemis 

Written by Tayles

Creeping silently down the narrow alleyway I rested my hands cautiously on the hilts of my daggers. I peered first one way and then the other at the entrance to the alley and raised the black hood of my cape to hide my distinguishing curly red hair. Tonight I had a simple task to accomplish: another merchant had got himself into a situation of debt and my current employer wished me to make up for his lack of payment. Hopefully I could get the job done quickly and then retire early tonight. 

A noise behind me caused me to whirl around, ready to draw my concealed weapons. The rat gave a sharp squeak at the movement and scrabbled away along the alley wall. I cursed myself mentally - things weren't always as easy as they seemed. My job had recently been made all the more difficult thanks to the new patrols by the Knights of Astoria. I seemed plagued by the blue uniform of the Knights of Calei. Though it _was gratifying to know that my fellow assassins of the Pallas guild and I finally had them worried, they now took our presence in the underworld of Astoria seriously._

Checking the way for guards I crossed the street quickly and moved to another alley alongside the apartments for one of Asturia's most prestigious merchants. There were no guards in the area - perhaps my luck would hold tonight. I crouched, ready to leap up to the merchant's bedroom window…

Gloved hands pushed me not so roughly against the wall and threw my daggers to the stones. My hood was tweaked back revealing my ivory face and marble-grey eyes to my familiar attacker. I hadn't even heard him approaching; I was getting careless.

"Artemis, how many times do we have to go through this nightly routine? You know I'll always be one step ahead of you." The blond Knight Calei folded his arms and tutted at me in a bemused manner. His blue eyes were dancing - he always enjoyed seeing me irritated. Always, always that look of triumph when he made my life a living hell. And as always, I wanted to strike that stupidly handsome grin from his face.

I heard the low growl rumbling before I realised that it came from my own throat. I raised an arm to punch Allen's smiling face but he grabbed my wrist. Infuriated I attempted to slap him with the other hand, which he also stopped.

"Get off me," I snarled as I tried to wrench myself free.

"So another prominent member of society can lose their life to the game of that society? I think not Artemis."

"You'd rather I lost _my life, is that it?" He never realised the seriousness of the situation - of course to him failure was an alien thing, he was so unused to it and it's inevitable consequences._

"I rather hope it won't come to that tonight." Oh he was too smug - I hated that. Still attempting to break his invasive hold of me I sought to put him straight.

"I do not fear _you Sir Allen but my employer won't be best pleased if I fail to do my job." He actually managed to look like he cared for a moment and his eyes softened._

"What if I were to offer you a better job?"

I stopped struggling to blink up at the Knight. He raised his eyebrows at me and released my wrists as I studied him with curious grey eyes.

"What exactly do you mean?"

"I mean that I wish to offer you a job Artemis, working with myself on a mission for his Lordship Dryden. Interested?" He was smiling knowingly at me now as I stood with my eyes narrowed and my hands on my hips.

"Why? What use am I to you or Lord Dryden?" His blue eyes glinted in the dark night. 

"I need someone to help me track a rogue assassin that left Pallas earlier this week. She just left suddenly without a word to the guild or anyone. You are the only person I believe that can track her with me. As much as I hate to say it Artemis, Astoria needs your help."

"The help of an assassin? Well, well, that's a turnabout isn't it Allen? But what is in this mission for me? I don't come cheaply you know." I was enjoying this. He clearly did not enjoy asking for my help and I was going to milk the moment before crushing him with my answer. Unfortunately his smile was too disarming.

"Lord Dryden is willing to give you one thousand gold pieces for the task. But I like to think maybe you'd just like to help me out this once." This wasn't working - I was supposed to be teasing him, not the other way around. And one thousand was not enough for the long job this appeared to be.

"Sorry Allen, even for a thousand gold and a week or so in your delightful company I cannot accept. I would be laughed out of the Guild for such a job."

"Even if the rogue assassin we are tracking is Hell Seraph Latermia?" I heard myself gasp involuntarily. He had shocked me and knew it. I stared at him in confusion.

"What do you mean? What about Hell?" How could he know my connection with Hell? Surely no one outside the guild knew anything about my past, or Hell's for that matter. He seemed to be tracking my thoughts and he caught me off guard by trailing a finger down my cheek.

"People talk Artemis, especially for gold. It's a sad fact of humanity. Hell is your mentor, if you will. Or was. She took you in when you had nowhere to go and no one to turn to and she gave you your training as an assassin. She was your saviour and your friend. But you never shared her love for the fight and the kill, never shared her bloodlust. You argued... this is where the details get hazy; maybe you could fill me in... You duelled, very viscously I believe. It was a duel that you lost and you have never spoken to or seen Hell since." I fixed my eyes on his cravat, forcing myself not to remember the past. His fingers on my cheek continued down to cup my chin and turn my eyes to his. You could fall into eyes like those forever… 

"You seem to know my history Allen but obviously do not know my personality. Yes I fought and lost with Hell - so why would I want to find her? Good riddance to her." He still held my face up to his and shook my head in time with his.

"It must have been a very serious disagreement for you to cut yourself off from her so. What could possibly come between two friends like you and Hell? Actually, let me guess… it was a man wasn't it?" I tried to turn away from him but he wouldn't let me, his eyes were not mocking me as I would have expected but were oddly comforting.

"Yes, a man. Petty and foolish but still it hurts to think about it. We always competed when it came to suitors but this competition became more heated as we felt more for such men. Our tactics became more underhanded and the rules of the competition changed until we ended up fighting physically for a certain would-be-suitor. She beat me. I was no match for her love of the fight even if I outmatched her in love for the man. She drew first blood and won the duel, the man and the unspoken battle for the superiority of skills. Do you understand why I wish never to see her again?" 

"And you are telling me you have no care what may happen to her? I don't believe that of you Artemis." Allen seemed genuinely concerned. "Just help me find what is going on and then you can leave without even seeing Hell if that is truly what you wish."

"Why do you even care where she is? She could just be dead for all you know! No mystery, just a failed job."

"You don't believe that and neither do I." I gritted my teeth, curse Allen Schezar: he was clever.

"No. Hell has never lost a fight nor ever walked away from one. If she left it must be something big."

"I'm sorry to drag the past up Artemis but I need your help. Neither the guild nor our spies have any idea where, let alone why, Hell has gone. She left without a trace, in the middle of a job. It was like she disappeared off of the face of the earth. I have my own suspicions but now that you know our target will you change your mind? Please Artemis. If not for me then for your old friend." His blue eyes searched mine for a moment before I pulled backwards. I heard him sigh sadly as I turned my back on him and stooped to take up my daggers, one in each hand. This was not how I had expected my evening to go. 

"You have my help Sir Allen. I will help you track Hell. There was one thing she always aspired to be - a slayer of dragons. I can guess where she might be heading." I heard him start to step towards me but I turned to halt him with a gesture. "I am ready to leave as soon as you are. You will need a weapon and your brains and me - all of which you already have." His eyebrows drew together in a frown.

"I am not sure how long we shall be travelling Artemis. We shall need food, water, horses, and equipment…" I cut him off by waving a finger in front of his face.

"All that will merely slow us down. If we use horses we are likely to miss clues, Hell always travels by foot. And I am capable of feeding us in the wild - I have had more than just an assassins' training, Allen. There is much I could teach you, if you are willing to learn, and if we have time." The smile was returning to his face as he nodded and began to walk alongside of me out of the alley.

"So where to then? You seem to know much more than you let on." I grinned at him.

"I do. For now we shall head east, to the Empire of Zaibach."


	3. Chapter Three: Destiny

Destiny has begun her mission to influence the destiny of those shown to her by the Old Ones, but there is a price to be paid for the abilities she possesses. And there is a new danger. Unknown to her, her abilities have come to the notice of others. She has always been an outside force only influencing, but now… 

Chapter Three; Destiny 

Written By Fanilia

I slowly refocused on the fire as my mind filled my body with life once again. I was beyond tired, hardly able to remain sitting up straight. As I slump forward Demitri wrapped his arm around my shoulders to steady me. I hadn't even noticed his approach, but his warmth was comforting, the experience of leaving my body made me, as it always did, feel so very cold.

"The bedroll is ready, Destiny, you need some sleep."

"I know, the other the one, the one known as Hell, won't encounter the man she is to meet till after the sun is past high this next day." I replied in almost a mumble as Demitri helped me to the soft blankets spread out over the ground. I lay down with a sigh, only slightly aware of the man lying next to me, giving me his warmth. 

"Sleep well Destiny, my love."

The sun was still low in the sky when I opened me eyes to the swaying of the leaves on the trees. It was much warmer than it had been; and my body drank it in greedily. At least this day I wouldn't have to travel so far to do the work required of me. She was much closer, Hell, here in Zaibach. And of the two women she was the unstable one, so much pain and need. But then she was nothing compared to the man she would encounter, Dilandau Albatou the leader of the Dragon Slayers. This man scares and confuses me. I had heard of the Dragon Slayers and their notorious leader, but till I experienced his flavours in my dream, I never believed a being could be so strangely evil. Most of his mind was strong with bitter flavours, but there was in the mix, a small knot of sad, lonely, trapped emotions separated and held tightly in check by the rest of his mind. I had never felt anything like it before.

"Are you hungry? I have a stew simmering by the fire and the water is still fresh and cold."

"Thanks Demitri, I am starving," I answered as Demitri extended his hand to help me up. He looked tired, and I realized he hadn't slept with me, he had stayed up to guard me, and needed sleep as much as I need the food he was serving me. "Eat some with me, then you get some sleep and I will guard you. Today may be even harder than last night, even as close as we are."

"Harder, why?"

"It's the man I will have to encounter today, his mind is rooted in evil. I will tell you his name, I know you have heard of him, but when I do I don't want to hear anything about me not going."

"You sound as though you have to influence Dornkirk himself, no one could be that bad."

"He is the leader of the Dragon Slayers of Zaibach, Dilandau Albatou." A dead silence filled the time after I spoke his name. And for a time Demitri sat next to me as he opened and closed his mouth several times, but he didn't say any of the things I knew were reeling through his mind. 

There was something else that disturbed me about my journey to Palas last night. It felt as if someone or something had noticed me as I folded time and space. I would have dismissed the thought completely, but I had felt it again on my return journey. Maybe it was the Old One's checking on me, but then again the experience had a mechanical tang to it, something I would never associate with gods of any kind.

This day I wouldn't have as far to travel, and if that same feeling invaded me again, maybe I could home in on it like I did to Blade and find out more. Demitri had been asleep for the past few hours so I had kept my mind spread out in the surrounding area, not as far as I should, but far enough. 

The stream was on the east side of the glen and I used the time Demitri slept, not only to clean up from our meal, but also to bath and wash my hair. The stream was very cold, and the chill still lingered even though I built up the fire.

Demitri stirred as he woke and sitting up he pushed the tangled web of his thick hair from his face. 

"Boy I needed that." He smiled at me as he stood moving closer to the fire. "I dreamt of magic again, I learned to focus and free my mind the way you do and together we went in search of the Mystic Valley to unlock the magic of Atlantic."

"Was the woman with the wings in it this time?"

"Sadly no, I've missed her, but then if the dream didn't change from time to time, I might start to think I had an obsession." His eyes twinkled as he teased me, both of us knew full well that the Mystic Valley was his greatest obsession, second only to increasing his knowledge of magic.

"There's stew left and I gathered some winter berries from by the stream, lets eat before it gets cold."

The meal was quieter than usual, both Demitri and I deep in thought, I knew he was concerned about my journey later today. Dilandau was one person I would never willingly enter the mind of, but then I wasn't ever very willing to enter anyone's mind. 

As we finished the meal Demitri gathered the plates, setting them aside to be dealt with later. He pulled his shirt up and off as he walked over to where I sat on my bedroll by the fire. The look in his violet eyes was a familiar one. It had been a long time since we had spent any time in a village, and although his build was small like that of a youth he was definitely a man with the needs of one. I did not love Demitri and he didn't love me, but that wasn't always necessary especially in the existence in which we lived. The elfin people all had a very strong sexuality about them and Demitri was no different. Those long slender fingers were made to bring pleasure to a woman. He always enjoyed the extra feelings my abilities brought to the bed, but also he would give me, through my ability, some of his strength, strength that he knew I would need.

Demitri extended his hand to help me stand, and I did there before him in the bright light of the glen and the soft shadows of the swaying trees. A small smile spread across his face as he reached up to push the sleeves of my gown down and off my shoulders. The gown dropped down and the bodice slid till it caught momentarily on my hips then cascaded down the rest of the way to lie in a pool at my feet. A pink flush spread across my face and I lowered my eyes, a familiar shyness taking a hold of me.

"No, look at me Destiny." Demitri whispered as he lifted my chin to raise my eyes back to his face. He leaned forward capturing my lips with his as one of his hands roamed down my back to cup me below the hips. I sighed and leaned into him as the kiss deepened, his tongue slipping into my mouth. We stood there a long time just kissing and soon I found that my hands had begun to wander across his back, and then up into his hair. I reached down to tug on the waist of his pants as a chuckle escaped his lips. "Sometimes I think you need this more than I do." He teased since he knew very well my need was always greater than his. 

He swept me up into his arms and then laid me down on the bedroll, he stood removing his pants, and then he joined me. He lay next to me and continued to kiss me as his hands slowly explored my body, gently messaging my breasts till I could feel the need growing strong in them and spreading through out my body. I let my hand travel down his chest to his stomach and as I felt the muscles there contract, I reached lower wrapping my hand around him. That was the moment I opened to him with my ability, gently entering his mind and linking our emotions together. I could feel what his hand was feeling as it caressed my flesh, and he could feel how hard he grew in the grasp of my hand around him. We shuddered one being as the pleasure coursed back and forth through our linked minds. He rolled on top of me and entered me slowly till he filled me completely. The rhythm was slow at first, and then as our passions grew it became faster and deeper. Demitri grabbed my wrists pulling both of my arms up over my head while staring deeply into my stormy green eyes. His next kiss was the deepest I'd ever experienced from him making my head reel and adding to the emotions coursing back and forth between us. I could have gone on like this forever and for a long time we did. When release came it exploded through us, I knew what he was experiencing as I could feel the same. He felt his release surge through his body, then he felt my release as it racked my body, but he also felt it from my minds side as his release brought me to the edge and over. Then the ultimate feeling for a man, orgasm as experienced by a woman. We collapsed together our sweat glistened bodies completely spent. 

Demitri and I laid together for a while as the world returned to us. Smiling he reached over to brush the hair from my face. In my mind I could feel it as he started to give me some of his physical strength through our link. Strength he knew I would need today in my journey. It wasn't enough to cause him any harm, but enough to make my task easier than it would have been. I always felt guilt at my need to draw strength, but I had to in order to keep my body from burning out. The mating was my way of giving back for what I took, a trade, 'Do not take unless you are willing to pay the price.' It also was the thing I required to continue, a way to release the build up of emotional energy my mind drew to it. I withdrew from his mind leaving first the impression in it that he had just been kissed by invisible lips.

"That, my lovely Destiny, could very well become my newest obsession." He teased as he stood to retrieve our clothing. But instead of giving them to me, he held them out in front of him. "Race you to the stream." He called as he turned and sprinted in the direction of the small body of water.

We ate again the small extra meal consisted of dried meat, cheese, bread and some more of the winterberries from by the stream. Again there was silence between us as the time drew near for me to do that, which must be done. It would be so much easier if the people I influenced were close so I could stay in my body, but it would also be much more dangerous. The time arrived and with a shudder, as I again thought about not the woman, but the strange man, Dilandau. The familiar trance as I drew in, energy forming in my mind and then departure. 

I hovered above the glen, marvelling in the extra strength of the male coursing through and intertwining with my own energy. I thought again how we seemed to belong together; to bad I was unable to allow the emotion of mortal love to be part of my existence. No need to fold time and space, there was but a short distance to travel tonight. As I travelled to the location I knew both the woman and the man were now at, I felt it again. I was definitely being watched, but by whom or what? But again it would have to wait till I had finished, then I would check into it.

I found them both in a clearing not far from the glen; almost too close, Demitri and I would have to move once I returned. The sun was shining on the sweat covering the faces of two men sparing in the centre of a circle formed by other men. Fifteen of them in all and most were dressed in blue uniform armour. Each held a sword out in front them, tip down watching the two in the centre as their weapons collided, the sound ringing out through the forest. A lone figure stood apart from the rest, his armour was red, not blue, distinguishing him as the leader. He yelled orders at the two as they spared, the exercise meant to increase the soldiers division of concentration during a battle. This man yelling out the orders, he was most definitely Lord Dilandau Albatou, I didn't need any ability to know, it was in the way the man held himself above and away from the others. 

It took only another moment to locate the other, the woman Hell. She was perched on the branch of an old oak almost directly above the man in red. Inwardly I congratulated her for getting that close to those men without being detected, she was good. I spread out to feel the emotions of all the people in the clearing, better safe than to have an outside element surprise me and ruin my work. Keeping a tab on that many emotions was hard, and I was again glad for the extra strength given to me by Demitri.

"Lord Dilandau," called a young man with shoulder length strait brown hair. "Lord Folken wishes us to return to the Vione." As the soldier spoke to his commander I could feel the shock rocking the mind of the woman, Hell, instinctively she was about to confront Dilandau and finish her job. Challenge him and the others couldn't touch her if she killed their leader, she was safe. I quickly slipped into Hell's mind and found there the seeds of an idea, one Hell had toyed with for a very long time. She wanted to be a part of this elite group of soldiers; she desired to be a Dragon Slayer. This was better than I could have hoped for, so all I did was to draw the idea to the surface and sooth down any doubts at this new plan. A game with Dilandau Albatou as the prize, then later there would be time to kill him and collect the other half of the bounty.

I watched as Hell jumped lightly down from the branch to land directly in front of the man she had been sent to kill. Her stance was sure and there was a twinkle of amusement in her chocolate brown eyes. Those men thought her a mere woman, and they would continue to even when she removed her cloak. Her clothing and weapons should have alerted them to the fact that she was skilled in mortal sword combat. Dilandau noticed, and secretly he marvelled at her courage to even confront him in the first place. 

"Does anyone dare challenge this _mighty warrior_?" Dilandau commanded of his soldiers, he would have one of them kill her. I could feel that he had wanted to do it himself, but his fun would have been over with too soon. He would watch as one of his men did it, savouring the time more slowly. He gave a silent signal to his men, one that told them this would be a fight to the death. He wanted to see just how much of her was true skill before the end. He planed to enjoy every moment, and not telling the woman the fight would be to the death would be an added bonus when she finally figured it out.

I moved my energy a little closer to the mind of Dilandau since I needed to be sure everything was going in the proper direction. The fight began between Hell and the Slayer and as Dilandau watched he was not disappointed at all. The woman had skill, immense skill for one as young as she appeared to be, but then he was young himself, at least his body was young; his emotions I could feel were an entirely different thing. He noticed everything about Hell from the way she held her weapon to the exotic colouring of her skin and the way her dark hair was platted to one side to keep it from hindering her at any time during the fight. I pulled back from his mind as quickly as possible, it had a strange almost unnatural feel to it, and the thoughts there were… I stopped my train of thought, not now, later maybe. But I was glad I wouldn't have to enter his mind all the way today, it wasn't necessary to influence him, he had already decided that Hell intrigued him and that he wanted to spend more time with her should she survive. He was also irritated by those very feelings. Someone would pay for this, and he had fifteen able bodies to take out his frustrations on once they returned to the Vione and only then when he had vented those frustrations would he report to Folken. 

Although I was starting to feel my energy ebb, I stayed to make sure the fight between Hell and her opponent proceeded without the need to interfere again. A good thing I had stayed, for as the fight came to its conclusion, Hell having the upper hand, I could feel the over powering urge in the woman to kill her opponent. The lust for blood was so strong I could taste its bitter flavour strongly. Quickly I slid back into Hell's mind just in time to still the urge to end a human life. The blade of her sword stopped just as it made contact with the Slayer, Kuja's face.

With the outcome of this encounter already decided by Lord Dilandau, I gathered my energy back to its centre and began the return journey to the glen and Demitri. On the way back I had expected, no wanted to feel the sensation of being watched, but the feeling never came. When I arrived at the glen I discovered why. 

I hovered over the glen to find a Zaibach patrol there restraining Demitri. A tall, cloaked man with spiked blue hair entered the clearing by the fire. He held in his clawed metal hand a strange glowing orb, something about it made me feel vaguely uneasy. He approached Demitri stopping a few feet in front of him. 

"No I don't think you're the one, but your companion over there, she doesn't seem to know we're here, why is that?" His stare and that of everyone elses had gone to where my body sat tranquilly on my bedroll still in a state of deep trance. 

"She's no one, a villager come to me for healing. I put her in a trance to aid in the healing. Leave her alone." Demitri shouted at the man as he struggled against the soldiers restraining him.

"Do you see this orb, young man, I built this based on a dream I had, and I never expected to be able to use it." He said in low hushed tones the hint of a smile almost coming to tug on his lips.

"Is this the part where I'm to ask you what exactly that thing is?"

"No this is the part where I show you what exactly this thing does."

Demitri flinched as the man touched the orb, but nothing happened to him, I on the other hand wasn't as lucky. Waves of confusion swept through my energy, leaving one thought only and that was a desperate need to return to my body.

I gasped from the sudden impact of my minds energy returning so quickly to my body. I shook my head trying to clear the confusion that still overwhelmed me. I could see a man as he approached, but he looked as though he stood at the end of a long tunnel. His hand reached out to cup my chin in his warm fingers. I felt myself rise to my feet, did I stand or did that hand lift me, I couldn't tell. He spoke to me then, the distance sounding words echoing through my head. 

"So little one, it looks like you are the one My Emperor has sent me for. I am Lord Folken, Stratagos of Zaibach. You and your companion there are now the _invited_ guests of the Zaibach Empire."

I tried to speak, but the words wouldn't form properly, Folken clearly noticing my inability to answer again touched the orb, then placed it inside his cloak. The confusion I felt immediately cleared leaving my mind and my abilities once again free. Before I could use those abilities to take action against my captor, Folken reached out and laid his metal hand on my shoulder. I felt the sharp pinch of a needle piercing my skin. As the world faded into darkness, I heard Demitri call my name as the man lifted me into his arms and I saw a purple teardrop under one of the most sadly intense eyes I'd ever seen in my life.

Destiny sleeps


	4. Chapter Four: Hell Seraph Latermia

Hell's only love in life is the thrill of the kill, and she is very good at what she does. Having accepted an assignment from employers unknown, Hell travels through the forests of Zaibach seeking her prey. But she, like so many, has her own dreams. Will Hell finish her mission and return to Palas to collect the remainder of her fee, or will she embark on a new journey to follow a different destiny and capture her dream

Chapter Four: Hell Seraph Latermia 

Written by Dilandaus_girl

****

Silently I slipped through the dense forest, every step I made was only apparent by the tiny noise of the bracken shifting under my weight. My goal was simple as I slipped between the mighty trees, my black cloak allowing me to shift in and out of the shadows with ease, I was to track down and kill my victim in any way necessary. But this was no mere mortal that I had been paid to dispose of. This victim was as cold and ruthless as I was. 

I hid my true nature under the cool exposure of my chocolate brown eyes, while his was immediately apparent to those who looked into his. To any man who crossed my path I seemed to be nothing more than a normal docile female, but they would soon discovered that I was far from normal. Once I held a sword in my hand I became a completely different person, ruthless and unforgiving. You could almost see the blood lust in my normal tranquil eyes as they changed from light placid brown to a deadly dark chocolate. For I loved the sound of steel upon steel, it was what I lived for. For that reason I had spent my life training with a sword to master my skills, constantly trying to surpass my already deadly technique. And sword fighting was not my only strength for my skills included many other ways of defending myself. To be truthful I excelled in most things but I preferred to use my long sword when it came down to mortal combat, for it was far more personal to kill someone that way, in my opinion.

Being an assassin by trade suited me perfectly. It allowed me to constantly experience the insatiable emotions brought on by killing another being. My reputation in the underworld of Gaea allowed me to choose between which missions I accepted and declined, only ever accepting my employers offer if I felt that my victim could defend himself or herself. I believed that any fool could kill another if their opponent was weaker and I still looked to the day when I would find a worthy opponent, whether it meant that that person ended my life or not. For I was no common assassin, one who lacked the principles by which I stood by. I was one of the elite assassins who seemed to be immune to human weakness such as feelings. Such things interfered with ones mission and were deemed inappropriate in my line of work. I was a killing machine trained to shed blood, and I excelled at it. The blood lust, pure adrenaline rushing through every crevice, every particle of my self-being, the need for death and destruction every time I ended one of my victims lives. It was an urge, which increased whenever I drew my sword.

I licked my lips in anticipation. I knew that my man was a fine warrior; he had out classed many men twice his age and it was said that no one ever escaped the wrath of Dilandau Albatou and lived. Just the mere thought of it sent a shiver of pleasure down my spine for I was determined that if I, like so many others, were to die by his hand he himself would not part from the battle unscathed. When I fought few escaped my wrath, yet as long as blood had been spilled my thirst would usually be quenched, for the time being. 

It was at this time that I heard faint noises to the east of where I stood. I could hear the constant sound of metal colliding with metal; it was music to my ears. I moved closer determined to find out what was going on. A male voice was clearly audible above the din of the fight. It was filled with purpose and a slight hint of frustration.

"No Viole!" I heard the voice shout, "Put more aggression into it. Do I have to come down there and show you how its done?"

"No Sir," was the simple, stuttered reply and the fight seemed to proceed.

I reached the source of the noise, pushing back the foliage of a near bush and observed the scene in front of me. Twelve young men stood before me and watched silently as two of their comrades fought in a training match. It intrigued me as I watched as one young man barked out orders to the fighters, instructing them on the correct moves to make. In the light his hair seemed to shine lightning white and even from his distance I could see his magenta eyes shining with a blood lust that I could relate to only too well. 

To get a better view at the group before me I effortlessly scaled the large oak, which overlooked where they stood. I stayed there happy to let my mind momentarily be taken from my mission, watching this young silver haired youth order the others as if it was his sole purpose in life to do so. It was clear he was a born leader and he held himself with such pride and power that I found that my attention was solely directed at him, totally captivated with everything about him. The longer I stared the more I felt like I'd seen him before, but couldn't quite place his face.

"Lord Dilandau!" called a young man with shoulder length straight brown hair, donned in the blue uniform the other young men wore. "Lord Folken wishes us to return to the Vione." I gasped slightly stunned that the person I was mesmerized with was the very person whom I had been sent to kill. I vividly remembered the day I accepted this very assignment.

_"This is your victim Hell! His name," the cloaked form of my employer spoke sharply presenting me with a shadowgraph of a young man, "He is Dilandau Albatou, the leader of the Dragon Slayers Unit. It is up to you how you dispose of him and do it at your own discretion, but beware his reputation of blood shed is as well know throughout Gaea as is yours is in the world of Assassins. He is deadly and not to be overlooked because of his age." l nodded as I accepted a bag of gold cast gidaru coins._

_ "I have heard many a tale about this Dilandau." I replied cold and coolly. "I know where I stand with him although it is not as if I have not faced those like him in the past."_

_ "He is not ordinary. He has been trained as a killing machine for Zaibach's needs but the mutual feeling among my colleagues is that he has overstepped his boundaries once to often." The man paused thoughtfully. "His weaknesses are few and far between. We know he has them but I'm afraid not even I know what they are. His main purpose is to fight, kill and train others to have the same deadliness he has and he excels at it. If given the chance he will not hesitate to kill you."_

_ "A pretty one, at least!" I remarked upon the shadowgraph image I held before me._

_ "And he knows it, an Adonis above all others. Perhaps," he spoke as the edges of his lips twitched at his attempt to smile. "Perhaps you could call that his only known weakness. Now go! Once your task is completed you may return for the rest of your reward. And don't forget to bring a memento for evidence of your deed." I nodded, turning gracefully and exited into the darkness and out of sight._

I grinned to myself. 'I knew I recognized his face. Now how shall I deal with this?' I pondered. 'It wouldn't be any fun if I went ahead and killed him right now, even though it would be so easy to do so. Everything comes to _she who waits.' I moved further down the thick tree branch till I was right above my victim._

"Yes," I whispered as a plan formed in my head. "I want this game to last as long as possible. So maybe I'll let some others play too." And with that I allowed myself to free-fall from my position and landed directly in front of my prey.

Although I had landed not three inches from him Dilandau did not move an inch. It was obvious he could never be intimidated in such a way. His hand reached for his sword as his Slayers crowded around the two of us.

"I wouldn't draw if I was you, Lord Dilandau!" I spoke sweetly. "If you do I won't be sated until I draw blood." 

"A woman," he mocked when he heard my voice. "Does anyone dare challenge this _mighty warrior_?" Jovial laughter rang among Dilandau's men at their leaders mocking remark.

"Do you not care to try your luck, Sir?" I replied my voice showing only a hint of menace in its tone. 

"All in due time, but if you can't handle one of my men then you have little chance against me!" With that a young man with short spiked hair, blond colouring highlighting its tips, stepped forward. He seemed to be about my age, seventeen maybe eighteen and seemed highly capable of defending himself.

"If I may, Lord Dilandau I would show this _woman not to mess with the Dragon Slayers!" Dilandau nodded his consent and the Slayer drew one of his swords from his back and discarded the other three to relieve some weight._

"Foolish boy!" I chided as I drew my own rapier from its sheath. My blade gleamed as the sunlight shone onto it and the magenta gems that embellished either side of its hilt and handle caused rainbow beams to refract onto the neighbouring trees. I clasped the red leather bound around the handle and shrugged off my bag and cloak to reveal no mere woman but a dangerous fighter, my stance sure and ready for battle.

I smiled, at least this guy had some signs of talent, but it would be a good year before his real talent was uncovered, perhaps with a little help on my part. Seeing my obvious advantage I decided to toy with him and watched with merriment as he charged.

"Having fun," I laughed as our blades locked. "Like I said, you won't leave this battle unscathed. That's a promise." His eyes glared into mine as he tried to push me against the nearest tree to no avail. "That won't work!" I laughed as he tried everything he could to get an advantage over me. Even when he managed to cut the side of my arm I showed little sign of fatigue. 

"Touché!" I shouted as I moved effortlessly to my left as he countered my next attack. I widened my distance and thrust suddenly with my blade point. Perceiving the immediate danger he backed away. I pushed on aggressively but watched with satisfaction as the youth moved his body away from the line of my attack and my weapon slipped past him and collided with his own. He had been trained well. "Your stronger than I thought." I complimented sharply, struggling slightly as he placed more pressure on the swords. 

"You too!" was the simple reply causing me to smile as I lunged drawing my hind foot forward half a pace for a stronger blow. I hit on target and my rapier slid across his amour, scaring the blue metal. 

"Should hope so," I continued, "I've trained a long time to become as good as I am." He pushed forward and watched as I defended myself. He turned to parry with his sword edge and thrust towards my face and placed his body behind his sword. 

"Well your not the only one, I've gone through a lot to get this far myself." He smiled at me. "And I'm surprised a mere slip of a girl could have such strength." We talked like this during the fight as if we were fond friends and it was obvious that we were both enjoying ourselves. But however friendly we became I was not going to let this young warrior win. I had faced far stronger than he and come out the victor. I had never and would never let a man get the better of me, unless they were in extenuating circumstances.

The young Slayer was tired for he had fought hard and his pride refused to let him back down but his body thought other wise and his movements gradually slowed. 

The fight continued till both of us had a thin sheen of perspiration on our skin, which glistened in the sunlight. I was pleased with my opponent's skill, he had slightly surprised me with what technique he had and for a few moments during the fight had seemed to get an upper hand, although not for long. I was in my element and although I looked slightly tired, on the inside I was practically burning with energy. Every thrust I deflected only to counter with equally powerful lunges causing sparks to fly as the metal collided. Finally tiring of this fight I brought my rapier down onto his larger long sword causing it to fall from his grip onto the ground. I smiled wickedly as my body and heart were telling me, begging me to go in for the kill and I brought my sword down towards the frozen slayers face with great force.

"Kuja!" I heard the startled cries of his comrades as they saw what my intentions were. As my sword made contact with his flesh I stopped the blade from going any further. Once motionless I pushed down pulling the blade across the bridge of his nose, causing blood to flow. I sheathed my weapon placed my hands onto his shoulders and leaned over to look into the Slayers blue eyes. A seductive smile replaced my wickedness as I placed a tender lingering kiss on his nose.

"All better! Now we're even." I whispered in his ear as I pushed myself back up and chuckled as I heard the slayer hit the ground in shock. I watched Dilandau motion to two of his slayers and they ran past me to help their friend and I licked my lips, savouring the taste of Kuja's bittersweet blood on them. "Told you I always shed blood!" I said quietly but loud enough for all to hear as I walked away from Kuja. "But no harm done. I doubt there will even be a scar." I could see Dilandau watching me carefully, only turning his attention from me when the two previous fighters brought a stunned Kuja up to him. A muffled cry came from Kuja as Dilandau's hand made contact with his face with such force that it sent the young Slayer hurtling back onto the ground.

"I think you need to improve your technique Kuja if you can let a mere woman beat you." He spat at the form bowed low before him. 

"That may be so if that is he had just faced a mere woman, but he wasn't." I whispered as I straightened the strands of hair that had fallen over my face. I felt the urge to say more, something about Dilandau's unorthodox conduct with his men but decided against it. This was his jurisdiction not mine and so I would respect it. But I refused to do nothing. I bent down and helped my fallen opponent off the ground and lifted his head so that I could check that he was uninjured. The cut on his nose was already healing but his cheek looked red and painful. No doubt there would be a bruise the next morning. I ran a hand across Kuja's cheek just to make sure that it was ok.

    "Nothing damaged." I whispered into his ear. A sudden chill went down my spine. I sense Dilandau's cold eyes fixed on me and when I turned my attention away from Kuja I found his eyes lock with my own showing an emotion which a could not identify. Normally I would never let anyone look at me that way, but I would have to let this one pass if I wanted my plan to work. I could always do something about it later on.

"What is your name and purpose here, _woman." He asked me with a deadly tone; so similar to the tone I had used many a time myself._

"My name, Sir, is Hell. Hell Seraph Latermia." I spoke calmly with but a hint of danger in it and lightly bowed my head for a moment. My eyes flickered between light and dark chocolate showing how much I was loving the day's occurrence as I stood up proudly, showing my boldness, holding my head high. "I have come to serve you, for a time being and further my training under your tutelage, my Lord. If that is, you consent."


	5. Chapter Five: Destiny

Captured by Zaibach and held by the Stratago Folken, Destiny must try to keep the tall brooding man from unravelling her secrets. His attempts are having another affect on her though as she begins to learn about the depth of her abilities. How much will she end up revealing to keep Demitri safe? Can she continue to do the bidding of the Old Ones without getting caught? Now her own destiny is changing, unfolding within the walls of her glass cage.

Chapter Five: Destiny

Written by Fanilia

"Destiny. Destiny."

Slowly I opened my eyes and tried to focus on the sound of my name; Demitri was calling to me, his face a grey image that wavered above. I closed my eyes and gave up the attempt.

"My head." Was all I managed to croak out before the world again went dark.

I opened my eyes. This time the world was in focus, but again it was shrouded in darkness, the room I was in had the windows shuttered, closed, and bolted. There was a soft light cast by several candles burning at various locations through out the room. I was lying in a large comfortable bed, covered by a downy throw and I smiled as my hand travelled over the soft material. But there was something nagging at me, telling me that this wasn't right; I should not be in a bed that I should be…

I bolted up as memory flooded my mind. I voiced my confusion to the dark room "Where am I, where is Demitri?" Startled by the sound of my own voice in the darkened room I climbed gingerly out of the bed and wrapped the throw around my slim body to keep off the cold. I moved carefully towards the door, my steps unsteady. Reaching my destination I came to a halt and leaned heavily on the frame for a time to let the spinning subside in my head. I reached for the handle but froze when a voice from the shadows of the far side of the room spoke. 

"Not so fast little one, you're going to be unsteady on your feet for quite sometime. I'm afraid the Emperor would be most displeased if his guest were to become injured."

"Where is Demitri?" I demanded of the familiar sounding voice.

"Your companion is for the time being safe, whether he stays that way is entirely up to you." The owner of the voice said as he approached me from his place in the shadows. He was the man from the glen; his poise spoke of his authority. The deep magenta of his eyes was in stark contrast to the light blue of his hair. But what frightened me most about this strange man was that purple teardrop adorning his cheek just below his right eye; it announced to the world, that this was but a mask covering the true man behind it.

I stared at him wide eyed as he approached me and pushed my back against the doorframe in an effort to distance myself from the man. He chuckled, but then he did stop, towering over me; looking down into my frightened eyes. I needed to get away from him, so I instinctively reached out with my ability to slip into his mind. 

I was shocked to realize, that not only couldn't I get into his mind, but also I seemed to be trapped in my own. I had never realized before that I had never been totally confined to my own mind even when I wasn't using my abilities, but always spread out to some degree. The sudden knowledge made my head begin to spin again, and the man stood there quietly as he seemed to be waiting for me to give him my full attention. 

"I was beginning to worry about you, the injection I gave you in the forest, it should have only kept you out for a few hours, but it has been more than a day now. I have also given you something to cause you a little confusion, it will not damage you, but it will not allow you to focus your mind or use the abilities I think you posses."

"I don't understand."

"You and I will be spending a lot of time together. If you do as your told you will be rewarded, but try again what I'm sure, by the look on your face, that you just tried and your friend Demitri will suffer." His voice was quiet but the tone was hard as he stared down at me. He then reached out to finger the throw wrapped tightly around me. "Let it fall." I only stared up at him, confused by his last command.

"Remember your friend, Destiny. Now let the wrap fall, I won't say it again."

I averted my eyes from the man before me and let the throw fall to my feet. I stood before him dressed only in the gown I had woken up in. It was silver, soft and sheer, and through it could be seen every curve and shadow of my body. The man smiled at his triumph. He reached out and scooped me into his arms. I gasped, but did not protest. I trembled as he laid me on the bed, but to my surprise he turned and retrieved the throw. He handed it to me then turned to the door. "You learn quickly, that is good. I will see that your friend is brought to see you shortly."

"Thank you." I hesitated and then spoke again, "Uh, I should remember, but I'm afraid I don't, what name should I call you by?"

"I am Lord Folken."

The door was almost closed behind Lord Folken when a hand reached out to stop it from shutting completely. I could see Lord Dilandau had tried to side step Lord Folken and enter the room. I shuddered at the sight of him, but to me he was now a total stranger since I could no longer sense the flavour of his emotions. I felt crippled, vulnerable, and for the first time in my life totally terrified. I shook my mental self, I was not just my abilities, and if I could not use them, I would have to depend on the other five senses that most beings took for granted. I strained my ears to hear the conversation taking place at the half closed door. 

"Well Lord Folken, has she finally come to, I wish to meet the Emperor's mysterious guest." He remarked as he tried to push the door further open, it was too dark to get a good view, but I could tell he could see the outline of my body, silhouetted by the candles glowing behind me. Most likely he thought there might be the possibility of a good time to be had, and he wanted his turn.

"Dilandau, this room is off limits to your men _and _to you. No one enters without my permission and you do not have it." The tone in Lord Folken's voice would have made any other man back down, but not Dilandau, it only served to increase his curiosity. 

"I hear she's a pretty one, are you trying to keep her all to yourself?"

"Dilandau, I have no time for your games, if you want to play, I'd suggest you go play with that new Slayer of yours. Hell, I believe is her name isn't it? I have heard she has already bested several of your men, and has commanded the respect of at least one of them." Lord Folken smiled maliciously as he waited for the insult to hit home.

Though the door was still more shut than open I thought I saw the reaction in Dilandau as his eyes flashed with the rage he was feeling at Lord Folken's comment. Then he looked directly into the room again. I couldn't be sure, but I had the distinct feeling that if it were possible he would be back at some later time to take his rage for his superior out on me. 

The door closed firmly shutting off any further conversation between the two, I let out my breath; I hadn't even realized that I had been holding it in during the conversation between the two men. I slowly got back off the bed and inspected my surroundings. The wardrobe was bare, my clothes not anywhere in the room. "Well that's one way to insure I don't try to escape, I would never make it two feet unnoticed in this." I mumbled as I looked down again at the sheer gown.

I found that the other door in the room wasn't locked and it led to a bathing chamber, the small pool was already filled with steaming water. There were cleaning crystals and large fluffy towels set out along with a brush and comb. I quickly stripped and stepped into the hot water. The first thing I noticed was that the water had a slight woodsy scent, which created a soothing balm that began to immediately sooth my tense muscles. I took a hand full of the crystals and stood to scrub my body clean, then more to wash my hair. I towelled some of the excess moister from my now clean hair, then spread it out over the back of a head rest to dry while I tried to relax. I had just closed my eyes when I heard someone enter the room. My body jumped of its own accord as fear seized me.

"Destiny, are you all right?" A voice asked as the owner leaned down to where I was seated in the pool.

I turned at the sound of my friend's voice, so overcome with relief and joy that I flung my arms around him and pulled him fully dressed into the pool with me. He allowed me to hold him for a few seconds before he pulled away.

"I'm glad to see you too." But the look in his eyes said he wanted me to enter his mind to see there what he dared not say out loud. When I didn't he bent to me and began to kiss me, or that is what it would appear that he was doing. As he kissed me he spoke quietly into my lips so that only I was able hear him. "What have they done to you?"

"That man Folken, he drugged me so that my mind can't leave my body. Every time I try to concentrate, my head starts spinning."

"Let me think." Demitri was quiet for a time as he decided on a plan. "You need to start undressing me."

"What?"

"Zaibach is very technologically advanced. They have spy orbs everywhere. I'm going to make sure who ever has been monitoring you will have very nasty dreams tonight. It wouldn't surprise me if that blue haired man weren't watching us this very minute. We must make it look like were not plotting, I assume they expect us to talk about what you should be able to do. But all they will hear or see it two people so glad to be alive that they, we, are giving in to our passions, unsure if this might be the last time we might ever be together. It's the ultimate distraction." Demitri whispered as he pulled back to give me access to the buttons on the front of his vest. 

He was quiet as I removed his clothes slowly, letting my hands roam over his chest and then begin to unlace his pants. I slid them down slightly faster, for I could see from the look on his face that he had come up with some sort of a plan. "What now, Demitri, I'm running out of clothes."

"Now I take you to bed." He replied with the last kiss. He took a hold of my hand and we both exited the pool heading to the bed in the other chamber. Demitri had brought a towel with and as we stood by the bed he first dried off me, then handing me the towel, I dried him. I was thankful for the low light of the candles, for I could feel my body burning with the embarrassment I felt at the thought of the show someone was observing. Next he gently pushed me onto the bed and climbed in next to me. He began to explorer me, and again kissed me as he related his plan. "I am going to cast a spell to partially cleans the impurities out of your system. Then you link with me and I can give you some of my strength. But you must be very careful, Destiny, if they gain any idea that something is different, they will keep us apart, and I fear that they will be drugging you on a regular basis till they figure out what you do and how you do it." 

Demitri didn't wait for me to answer, he pulled away slightly, and then rolled on top gently spreading my legs and entering me. "Moan loudly, I don't want anyone to be able to hear me." He whispered as he began stroking my body with his.

I moaned as I clung to him, the words to the spell softly spoken to my lips, neck and ears. I moaned even louder as the spell had the desired effect and I automatically linked with Demitri's mind. The real passions of our act began coursing between us. We climaxed as one; the waves of pleasure surged through us together. Demitri let his body rest on top of mine as he kissed me slowly and at the same time sent me some of his strength. He rolled off me smiling, as he brushed a stray hair from my face. We were still linked and I could almost hear his thoughts, he wanted to repay me for something. There was more but he shook his head to clear it before I could grasp their meaning. "Remember what I said about being careful Destiny. Oh I've sent a message spirit to Blade. I just told her we'd run into trouble, but to continue on." Demitri whispered in my ear then he left the bed to retrieve his wet clothes. 

The two of us were left alone for some time, but anyone watching would have been very disappointed, for after Demitri spread out his clothes to dry by the fire, he climbed back into the bed with me, and pulled the throw over us. We were both sound asleep in a very few minutes.

In the short days that followed I learned to recognize the foods that contained the drug. I would sample a little of each food and the one that made my head start to spin I would carefully avoid eating, hiding it so Lord Folken wouldn't become suspicious. I had decided early on that to risk the cleansing spell Demitri used on me the first night was more dangerous than simply hiding the food. Besides, two captives with nothing on their minds but love mating would have been seriously suspicious.

Folken and I were together almost daily during most of the next few days. Sometimes he would talk to me, but mostly he just sat there and watched me. I feared the latter times the most, wondering if I had said or done something to give myself away. But as time wore on, I became comfortable with his presence, which was a mistake. 

On one day in particular, several days after Demitri and I had first been captured, I sat in my room with Folken, this it appeared, would be one of his quiet days. He didn't speak to me, just watched. As the day wore on and Folken showed no sign of talking at all, I could take the silence no more. "Why do you come here to watch me? Is this some sort of torture?"

"I'm sorry, I have had a lot on my mind, and just being in the room with you pleases me. Let me make it up to you, would you join me in something to drink." He smiled, just a small smile, but I responded to it.

"Yes, that would be nice." 

Folken left the room, but returned a short time later with two yellowish coloured fruits. "It's Piskis, you just twist the top off like this." He said as he showed me by opening his fruit. He then handed me the other, and a straw reed to drink from. I followed his lead, and after several failed tries, I finally removed the top from my fruit. I put the straw in and took a sip, my lips puckering from the bitterly sour juice.

"ukh, this tastes like hate." I replied as I placed the Piskis down.

"It tastes like what?"

"It tastes like…" My voice trailed off as I realized my mistake, I had let him lull me into a false security, Demitri had told me to be very careful, I had tried, but Folken had tricked me, I was sure of it.

"Now why, I wonder, would you think of a flavour as an emotion? That is unless you have tasted emotions? Tell me, little one what does passion taste like?" Folken asked, never taking his eyes from mine.

"How would I…" I began only to be cut off by Folken's next comment.

"Have you forgotten our conversation when you first arrived as a guest here? You will answer me, and with the truth, or your friend Demitri will loose his ability to taste along with his tongue." His claret eyes had a hard gleam to them, as if he challenged me to find out if he spoke the truth. 

I needed to know so I carefully reached out with my ability to gently touch his mind at the same time I bent my head silent tears falling into my folded hands. He would do it, that light touch was all I needed to be certain. I pulled back in. It had been very dangerous to even touch him lightly since I had no way of knowing if he had found a way to tell if I were doing anything or not. I hoped he thought I was still drugged and if he were to find out different, he definitely would hurt Demitri. 

"I haven't forgotten." I sighed then continued, "Passion tastes like a rare cooked meat, hot and juicy as it slides across your lips and melts in your mouth."

"Interesting. And joy?"

"Joy is a sparkling red wine; it tickles the roof of your mouth and makes your head light." I answered almost with out thought, all the flavours of beings emotions were like second nature to me, and I knew if I hesitated in any of my answers, he would hurt Demitri with out a second thought.

"Loyalty?" 

"Loyalty is crisp, like a fresh vegetable, raw not cooked." I sighed, how many more emotions would her make me explain. As if he could tell what I had been thinking, Folken spoke again.

"Only one more, and your friend will again be safe for the time being. Bliss, Destiny, tell me what it tastes like, the emotion you feel when you climax as that elfin man makes love to you." 

My eyes shot up to lock with Folken's as a deep crimson flush spread across my face. Demitri had been right about the spy orbs, and also about Folken being the one watching at times. I wanted to tell him to go to the under world, but I couldn't. Instead I hardened my resolve and answered very truthfully. "Bliss as you call it tastes like the Ruby fruit. Have you ever eaten a Ruby fruit? The skin of the Ruby is fuzzy, the fruit inside is both slightly sour and slightly sweet, but it's the seeds that taste like when Demitri brings me to climax. As you bite down on the seed of a ruby it bursts in your mouth filling it with intense flavour unlike anything you have ever tasted." 

I shuddered slightly as I felt the memory of the flavour. Folken reached out and grabbed me roughly pulling me up with him as he stood. He looked at me as if about to do violence, then suddenly released me, leaving the room with out a word.

I waited till I was sure he wasn't going to return, and then headed for the bathing chamber; all the tension of Folken's visit had drained me. A long soak in the hot scented water was just what I needed. 

When I finished and had returned to the outer chamber I found, to my surprise, a gown with all the essentials laid out on my bed along with a note. Scrawled across the paper in what I assumed to be Folken's handwriting was: 'You will dine with me tonight—Folken.' I flung myself on the bed as I crumpled the note and threw it across the room.

Instead of a tray delivered by my guard, two of Lord Dilandau's Slayers arrived at my chamber to escort me to dinner with Lord Folken. I had changed into the gown left for me when I realized that he might be viscous enough to have me brought to him in the sheer sleep gown the kind, which I had been wearing since my arrival. The gown was beautiful. Cream coloured silk with simple straight lines and closures down the front shaped like the small heads of dragons. Each dragon closure had a piece of cording twisting around it. The same cording ran the length of the gown where the closures met and the fabric overlapped like the shirt of a man. The neckline came up high to end in a small standing collar. It was exotic, but in a way made me feel like I was being displayed as a collector would display his positions. While I walked down the passageways of the Vione with my escort, I realized that one of the Slayers was the same young man that had battled with Hell in the forest. As we arrived at Folken's private quarters the other Slayer knocked at the door. I could hear the muffled command to enter through it and as I entered leaving the Slayers to stand guard outside, I turned and tilted my head as I spoke.

          "Thank you, Kuja." I could see the shocked look on his face as I entered the room and the door closed behind me.

The chamber I entered was an anteroom for receiving guests. In the centre a table was set for two. It contained real china and the utensils were golden, each handle in the shape of a dragon. The same of the crystal stemware, the dragon's body was crafted in glass holding the bowl, as if waiting for it to be filled. I wandered over to gently slide my finger around the rim of one of the glasses, a small sound emitting from it, as the lead in the crystal seemed to sing. I had never seen anything so lovely in my entire life; every thing was so detailed, so exquisite. 

"You approve?" Folken's voice came from the door leading to another chamber. Had he not spoken I was positive I would never have heard him enter the room, he moved so silently. 

"It is, well it is lovely." I said, my voice betraying the breathlessness I felt. I watched as Folken rounded the table and pulled out the chair for me. As I sat he laid his hand on my shoulder, only briefly and then took the seat across from me. 

"This night is to be a sort of a celebration for me, you see. And I wanted to share it with someone."

"What are you celebrating, Lord Folken?"

"It's a personal celebration, just something I was working on that I have finished." Folken replied in a manor that told me nothing. He seemed to be waiting for me to ask more, so that is exactly what I didn't do.

"Well then congratulations." I replied as Folken raised an eyebrow, I was sure, that my reply was not the one he had expected, or maybe even hoped for. He was about to speak again when a soft knock sounded at the door.

"Come."

A female servant entered pushing a wheeled cart containing several covered dishes. The woman didn't speak, as she came to a stop next to the table, she simply turned and left, her task completed. "Thank you, Caz. Shall we begin, Destiny?" Folken asked, not waiting for any answer, but reaching for the bottle of wine, frost still clinging to the sides from having been recently chilled. He opened the bottle, pouring first me, and then himself some of the sparkling liquid into the glasses on the table. "To tasks complete." Folken announced as he raised his glass, motioning me to do the same.

I took a sip of the cold liquid, bubbles; this wasn't a drink shared between two people, it was my description of Joy. I looked up and into Folken's eyes were I could see a sparkle of triumph shining in their depths. 

"Drink, Destiny." It was a command, one I couldn't deny, for like all his commands, the threat to Demitri was there even though it was unspoken. I again raised the glass to my lips and drank from it. I could feel the joy the flavour sent coursing through my mind. Never had I realized how strong the connection was between the flavours I had been forced to describe to Lord Folken and my emotions were; they acted like triggers making my minds energy want to break free from the confines I held it to.

Next he set the first of three covered plates in between the two of us on the table, lifting the lid, he revealed fresh, crisp, green vegetables, uncooked. Loyalty. He silently spooned some onto each of our plates. He picked up his utensil, and speared several with the long tines. I followed his lead, never taking my eyes from Folken's face till my small white teeth bit into the food with a slight crunch. I held myself very still, involuntary closing my eyes as the emotion surged thru me. Loyalty. How had he known what this would do to me when I hadn't been aware of it myself? As if knowing what I was thinking he answered. 

          "You live in a glass cage, Destiny. I have been studying you, and whether you are willing to admit it or not, you have supplied me with some most valuable information. Some of the foods that were brought during your stay here you avoided, which didn't make sense till our talk today."

"I just didn't like them."

"No Destiny, you avoided them."

He removed the plate of vegetables to replace it with a new dish. I knew even before the cover was removed that this would be the rare-cooked meat. I sat silently as he served first me them himself. My hands trembled as I raised the piece of juicy hot meat to my lips. The flavour of it was intense as it coursed thru my body and mind causing me to moan softly. Passion.

Folken watched in fascination as my face mirrored the feelings of the emotions the meat was sending through me. This experiment was progressing far better than even he had expected, and I realized he had thought the flavours of the food would trigger the emotions in me to some extent, but I looked as if they were about to explode from me. 

I took his silence as a sign that he meant for me to eat more of the meat, I didn't want to, but I was afraid not only of Folken, but of my own traitorous body and mind. I took and speared another piece of meat. Slowly I lifted it to my lips, only to be stilled by Folken as he reached out to halt my hand, taking the meat from me. I breathed a sigh of relief, but caught my breath as he removed the cover from the final plate to reveal…Ruby fruit. Bliss. I looked at Folken wide eyed as he sliced the fruit in half, placing part on his plate and the rest on mine.

"Don't eat it yet." He said in a low tone. "We will eat it a little later. Destiny, I know you figured out which foods were drugged and that you haven't been eating them. You never left any of the drugged food on your plate as you did with some of the other foods. I still don't know how you shook off the drug in the first place, and I don't expect you will tell me." He seemed glad that he had my total attention, for he wanted to see my reaction to what he was to say next. "I want you to start again with the wine, but this time, I am to be allowed to feel the emotions as you feel them. Don't looked so shocked, Destiny, that is one of your abilities, don't deny it. But be warned, the Slayers guarding this chamber have very specific orders, and should you do anything else to me, they will know and Lord Dilandau will be sent for. I noticed your reaction to him the night he came to your chamber while I was there." He let the threat hang there as he handed me a fresh glass of the wine.

I took the glass from his hand; he had chosen the emotions he asked me about today well. They were all emotions I associated with Demitri. Joy at his friendship. Loyalty so strong that I would never abandon him, for any reason. The passion he made me feel each time he held me to him, and the Bliss we shared during the times we had mated. He hadn't needed the drug to control me, to keep me from trying to escape, and I had never wondered why I hadn't tried. I had allowed myself to have feelings beyond friendship for Demitri, feelings that a part of me still denied.

I lifted the glass to my lips and as I sipped the bubbling liquid I reached out with my mind to link it with Folken's mind. I could see the smile tug at his lips as he experienced the Joy I felt. Then after a few moments I picked up the utensil and speared the vegetables. Again his face reflected the changes he experienced in his mind and felt in his body as fierce Loyalty coursed to him through the link. I waited and then when he nodded to me I ate a piece of the meat. Passion. The emotion seemed to me almost to strong for him to control. Folken moaned as I had done earlier his eyes falling shut for a moment as he experienced the immense emotion. Finally I took a deep breath and reached for the Ruby fruit with a trembling hand. 

          "No." Folken almost shouted. "Not this one." He said, his voice very close to unsteady. "Kuja!" 

The door to the chamber opened and the Slayer entered the room, going to one knee, with his head bowed. "Yes my Lord Folken." He ignored the Slayer before him and instead directed his command to me.

"Eat the fruit and share the emotion, but not with me, Destiny, with him." Folken said as he indicated the Slayer.

I broke the link with Folken's mind and reached my ability to the mind of the Slayer Kuja. Folken noticed that the Slayer didn't seem to be aware of the link, and the discovery seemed to pleased him. I then picked up the fruit, first letting the fuzzy skin tickly my lower lip before biting into it. I tasted the flavour of sweet and sour as the emotions of mating coursed through me and to the Slayer kneeling next to the table. I could see and feel that he was aroused, and becoming very uncomfortable as he stayed at attention, not having been released by his commander. I took another bite of the fruit this time biting off some of the seeds from the centre. As I pierced the seeds with my teeth, the flavour in them burst in my mouth; I could feel the bliss take both myself and the Slayer Kuja over the edge and to climax. 

Folken watched as Kuja stood suddenly, taking one step toward me where I was seated at the table. He grabbed me by both arms, pulling me from the seat in into his embrace. He lowered his lips to mine and kissed me deeply. I leaned into him kissing him with the same intensity, but the emotions weren't real, they were triggered by the food and the flavour associated with the emotions. As soon as I could control myself again I broke the link connecting me to Kuja and instantly he broke off the kiss, a look of pure confusion on his face. He kneeled again before his Lord awaiting his punishment for the actions that he had no way of explaining. The punishment didn't come. 

          "Kuja, tell me exactly what you felt just now." Came the calm and thoughtful words Folken.

"Forgive me Lord Folken, I don't know what came over me." 

"Tell me what you felt and then you are free to leave."

"I felt as if I had made love to the woman, there to its final conclusion." Kuja said as his face flamed a bright scarlet.

"You are dismissed, Kuja and as Destiny is feeling fatigued, she is to be escorted to her chamber now." Folken ordered as he stood from the table and headed to the door he had first come from. 

Kuja helped me up from my seat at the table and I leaned heavily on him as we started for the door. The return trip to my chamber was almost more than I could take in my weakened state. The Slayer, Kuja, kept an arm around me taking some of the weight as we went. When we arrived at my room he helped me inside and to the bed. I looked up at the Slayer, a desperate plea in my eyes. 

          "Please Kuja, may I have a little of your strength, I...."

"I don't understand what happened back there and it isn't my place as a solider to question my superiors, but I feel that you need something more from me." He smiled, a smile that reached his bright blue eyes. I again linked with his mind, this time he knew that he had in some way joined with me, he could feel my exhaustion and he sent some of his physical strength to me. I sighed as the strength entered me, renewing me slightly. Kuja covered me with the throw from the foot of the bed and then turned leaving the room.

I could hear the two Slayers talking as Kuja quietly closed the door to the room. 

          "Kuja, what happened when Lord Folken called you into the room?"

"I'm not sure, Gatti, but…I think I had sex with her." The door closed at the same time as I drifted off to sleep, the words Folken had spoken echoing in my mind.

I dreamt of Artemis and Allen, travelling through the forest near the Asturia boarder; the Old Ones were telling me I was again needed. I woke with a start sitting up in bed to face a new dilemma; I had never ignored the direction given to me by the Old Ones. But at the same time all that I had gone through tonight had drained me badly, and the strength I had received from the Slayer Kuja had helped to some degree to restore me, but I was far from where I should be to leave my body and fold time and space. I must have already done something to displease the Old Ones, I was sure of it, or why would they have allowed me to be in this situation now. I decided that I feared their wrath more than that of Lord Folken, or of the entire Zaibach Empire for that matter, so it was up to me and me alone to see that I wasn't caught. 

           I lay back down on my pillow and curled into my favourite sleeping position. I pulled my energy in, forming the tight sphere that I used when leaving my body and closed my eyes, concentrating on feeling the slight pull as the energy separated from my body. I hovered momentarily, unsure whether to just leave or to stay long enough to see if any one noticed. Then a better idea struck me, I homed in on Folken's essence, on where he was in the fortress at this moment, finding him and hovering over him as he sat in front of a monitor. He was indeed watching me, as I appeared to be asleep. Demitri had clearly been right about the spy orbs and about who was watching me. I watched as he smiled, his flesh hand reaching up to touch the monitor and it's image of me. I carefully entered his mind to find that he was indeed gaining pleasure from watching me sleep. I found the tired feelings he was keeping at bay while he thought about the meal we had shared tonight. He had wanted to be the one who had experienced the bliss with me, but the trained sorcerer in him knew it would be too dangerous, that he was beginning to feel protective of something that in all likeliness would have to be destroyed for the good of the Zaibach Empire and the good of his Emperor. The man had begun to like me. I wanted to stay longer, but my energy was low to start with, so I broke the restraints he held on the fatigue he felt, and was rewarded when the man yawned. He reached up and switched off the monitor, standing and leaving the room as I withdrew from his mind.

I acted quickly, folding time and space to arrive above a dense green forest, the stars above me twinkling and the air a crisp cold. I homed in on Blade's essence, but did not show my presence to the wolf curled up out of sight, one ear twitching as she slept lightly, ready to wake at the slightest sound. I went straight to the two by a blazing campfire. The woman, Artemis, sat staring at the flames trying to avoid watching the Knight of Calei as he removed a sodden and mud encrusted shirt to lay it by the fire to dry. Artemis was in a mood, most likely caused by guilt over the fact that the man, Allen seemed to be favouring one arm. She kept herself across the fire and away from Allen. I slipped into her mind as Allen spoke, "Suit yourself. I'm going to sleep awhile." He told Artemis. She didn't answer, but just continued to stare into the flames as he closed his eyes. It didn't take long for his breathing to fall into an even rhythm but sudden shivers punctuated it now and then as he slept.

I could feel Artemis's agitation clearly in her mind telling her that the stupid man would probably catch pneumonia or something worse. Then trying to convince herself that she did not care. I could feel I still had more work to do, so I calmed Artemis's agitation, and encouraged the feelings of concern that she had tried to suppress. It hadn't taken very long, and I hoped it would be enough for now since my energy was ebbing badly. I left her mind to fold time and space, returning to the Floating Fortress and the room in which my body waited for me. I re-entered my body, my energy so low that I was barely able to open my eyes as sleep stole over me. The last thought to cross my mind as darkness evolved me were Folken's words.

"You live in a glass cage, Destiny."


	6. Chapter Six: Artemis

Artemis and Allen travel together to find Artemis's rival, Hell. But alone in a forest is not where Artemis wants to be, and not with this man. She fights him every step of the way, but her dreams reveal to her different desirers. And now she must fight her self or give in. Is an outside force working to bring these two together? 

 Chapter Six: Artemis 

Written by Tayles

This was such a foolish idea! I berated myself as I walked. How did he manage to talk me into this? I've abandoned a job, disobeyed guild regulations and left my city – and for what? I don't even like the man yet I've agreed to traipse across two countries with him in search of a woman who last I saw was holding a sword to my throat. This was completely unlike me - I do not make rash decisions or mistakes. 

I cast a sidelong glance at my "companion". He was showing no signs of weariness as we trudged onwards, even as the dawn began to smudge the light filtering through the canopy. At least he could keep pace. He had a look of determination on his face, not an unbecoming expression on his features, but an unnerving one. I had never seen Allen so serious about catching _me. We hadn't spoken since we left the city. There didn't seem to be anything more to say. This promised to be an uneventful, thoroughly demoralizing experience. _

The ground was steadily becoming boggier as we moved quickly; I had to concentrate hard not to slip on the damp ground – especially in Allen's presence. I could not stand the thought of him laughing at me. But I knew where we were – there was a stream up ahead that we would have to cross now. After that we would be in Egzardia and the terrain would steadily improve as we headed further east.

"Down here?" Allen's voice startled me for a moment. He'd stopped at the bank of the stream and was looking at me with that open expression. I gave myself a mental shake and pulled my sense together. 

"Yes. Yes, there's a stepping stone path across to the far bank. It marks the border of Asturia and Egzardia." Allen nodded and started down the slope. He did not glance back as he stepped cautiously from boulder to protruding boulder. A moments pause and then I followed him.

"Careful, the rocks become slippery here." I offered no response to his caution and continued heedless. Who did he think he was? Artemis Tribal did not need the help of a Knight Caeli. I am perfectly capable of handling myself, as he should know well enough.

Again he interrupted my thoughts. "Give me your hand."

"What?"

"This last jump is quite far. Give me your hand and I'll help you across." I blanched at his voice. He actually believed I needed his help! How dare he? I have taken care of myself ever since… ever since Hell defeated me. Determined to show him I was capable I held my hands, balled into fists, firmly at my side.

"I can manage," I said stiffly, watching as his eyebrows drew together in mild annoyance. The expression was perfect - it was so difficult to shake his polished exterior that I felt completely rewarded by that one moment of irritation.

Of course I should have been watching my feet and not Allen's face.

I strode forward, pride making me foolhardy. As I went to make the small leap to the bank my foot shot out from under me on the slimy surface. I managed at the last moment to avoid the water but my landing was all the more awkward then had I fallen face first into the silt. I landed bodily against Allen whose hands closed instinctively around me to steady himself. The result was that we both went backwards onto the sodden grass, Allen's plush Calei uniform absorbing most of the impact, and the mud.

"Are you ok?" He lifted his stained face to look at me as I lay against his heaving chest. 

"I think so. Are you?" He winced as he sat part way up and flexed the arm that wasn't still around me.

"Bruised but nothing too bad." He smiled hesitantly and I could have predicted the words he dared to utter next. "I told you to be careful."

"Yes, yes you did, I'm _so sorry I didn't listen to you. Are you happy now? You were right. __You, the elegant, perfect Knight of the city, were __right and __I, the common, rough assassin was __wrong." I pushed myself off of him and strode up the bank scowling. After a minute he followed me, cradling his right arm to his body. Well he was not going to get any sympathy from me - if he hadn't… it would not have happened if he… ok it was my fault. But I am always reluctant to admit it on the rare occasions I make mistakes._

"Let's have a camp here for a few hours," I suggested once we had passed under the shelter of the tree boughs. "I'll get some wood for a fire so you can dry off." He nodded but remained silent. Marvellous! He was going to sulk from now on was he? This was just getting better and better…

Cursing under my breath I headed off into the trees to gather some fallen branches and bracken to set alight. This was not happening; I was not helping a Knight Caeli - let alone a Knight Caeli that enjoyed making my life a waking nightmare - and I was not out in the woods of Egzardia collecting firewood on my way to find a woman who last time I saw had taken pleasure in defeating me. 

"Better make it a small fire - we do not want anyone to know we're here." Allen's voice floated from the clearing, ever the voice of reason. I agreed with him completely though - I did not wish anyone to know I was travelling with him.

"I get the feeling you do not want to talk to me. Artemis? I'm sorry I offended you if that's what you want to hear." Why can he not just be silent? Forget the fire, his voice would attract all the unnecessary attention. 

"I shall sit here and talk to myself then shall I?" He seemed to find this so amusing! As I returned to the clearing I fought the urge to use one of the heavier branches as a weapon - but that would have been crude of an assassin. A garrotte wire would be much more my style.

I ignored Allen's attempts at conversation as I focused on lighting the small blaze. Once that was done I turned from his shivering, but still talking, form and began once more towards the trees.

"Where are you going now?"

"To find some game of some kind. Unfortunately I did promise I'd feed you." An eyebrow raised and a dismissive gesture was made with his hand.

"Do not trouble yourself with that now. You should rest. We can find food after we've slept awhile." I was about to protest but changed my mind.

"But surely one of us should keep watch?" I did not want to fall asleep with only him for company.

"I do not think we need to. This is not yet Zaibach territory and we are both well trained to wake should trouble arise. I for one just want to rest before I catch a cold from this wet shirt. Actually…" To my surprise he began to remove his uniform: overskirt falling to the ground before the shoulder straps of the blue Caeli clothing were undone. Untying the cravat and loosening the top buttons he tugged the shirt over his head, hair falling messily down his bare back.

"What are you…" I began in indignation, blushing until I realized. I bit my lip shut as he lay the sopping garment down in front of the flames to dry before seating himself to get the full benefit of the heat. It was tempting to join him in the warmth but I refused to let thoughts of my own comfort replace my irritation with the man. So I sat opposite him, in the chillier but more distanced space of the fire.

"You'll be cold over there," his smooth voice said over the crackle of the branches as the fire consumed them. 

"You'll be cold without your clothes on," I replied moodily. He smiled a little at my coldness. He lay back, resting on his elbows, the firelight throwing and twisting the flickering light over his face. It was still early morning but the sun was slow in rising.

"It won't do you any good to catch an illness now Artemis. And I'm assuming you wouldn't let me nurse you if you did. So let your pride go for the moment and come here in the warm." He patted a spot away from him. "It's alright, you can still be aloof and biting from here." I just rolled my eyes at him. Shrugging, he lay down, rolling onto his side.

"Suit yourself. I'm going to sleep awhile." Biting my lip I just stared into the flames as he closed his eyes. It did not take long for his breathing to fall into an even rhythm put it was punctuated by sudden shivers now and then. Stupid man would probably catch pneumonia or something worse. Not that I cared of course.

So why was I standing and moving towards him with an unfamiliar sense of concern melting through my being? As if detached from my physical form I saw that I was removing my ever-present black cloak and wrapping it around Allen's frozen torso and shoulders. So much for not caring then. Such was the curse of humanity I supposed: the desire to care and be cared for. But one moment of weakness wouldn't break me. No and I was only doing it to suppress my own feelings of guilt so it didn't really count for anything. That's what I told myself as I settled a little way across from Allen, watching as the shivers gradually decreased before vanishing completely. The last thing I remember was Allen's contented sigh as he drew my cloak up beneath his nose, before I fell into a welcome sleep.

I was dreaming. I knew this because I was watching myself from above. I was suspended above the scene from earlier: there I was, walking stubbornly behind Allen across those damned stepping-stones. It was odd that I could recall the scene with such clarity. 

Maybe this was a nightmare, I thought as I watched again Allen offer Artemis, me, his hand. Did I have to watch this torturous humiliation over and over? But I could not help but watch as Artemis foolishly refused the knight's help and I cringed as I waited for the fall.

And there it was. The embarrassing sight was replaying itself and I saw Artemis fall ungracefully forward, thudding against Allen as we hit the muddy embankment. All over again I felt the air knocked out of me as if I was the image I was watching. I was dazed for a moment before Artemis realized she was lying on Allen's chest. 

From the height I was I could not hear Allen ask Artemis if she was ok. But I saw his lips move and for the first time I saw the concern in his eyes. 

The image Artemis looked up and replied the affirmative. I noticed she was staring at the knight's lips as he spoke – I hadn't looked at him like that had I? For a moment Artemis looked almost longingly at Allen. This had to be the dream warping my recollection of events. I had not looked at Allen with such open desire on my face – I didn't even like the man!

The dream continued the lie memory. I watched in fascinated horror as Allen leaned towards Artemis, the same longing reflected in his crystal eyes. I tried to block the scene, cry out to wake up but the image still played. The instant Allen's lips touched hers Artemis melted into his embrace, returning the kiss with a passion I only dedicated to my job. I was suspended above myself and I could not help but see the beauty of that perfect kiss - for once the awkwardness that I had built between Allen and myself had disintegrated and Artemis and Allen shared in the pleasure of a hungry kiss. 

Just as I had accepted the situation I awoke. I lay with my eyes squeezed tightly shut, torn between wanting to come back to my normal hostilities with Allen and longing to return to the warmth and tenderness of the dream. Why on Gaea had I dreamt that? I hadn't felt any such feelings towards Allen previously. And it hardly stemmed from sexual needs. I had met a man two nights ago that had suited me quite well for that aspect of human need. So why? As if I needn't any other frustrations put into my head where the blond Knight was concerned. Well I could hardly sleep now. I was agitated and oddly curious about what my psyche was trying to tell me. 

I opened my eyes to find my vision obscured by a waterfall of golden strands. For a moment I felt perfectly safe in the warm cocoon until I realized with a start what must have happened.

I couldn't see because Allen had rolled over in his sleep and his hair had fallen over my face like a curtain. It was silky and mildly ticklish as it whispered against the sensitive skin of my lips. It was quite a pleasant sensation and as I inhaled I breathed in a hint of Allen's spicy cologne.

Suddenly irritated with myself I raised myself up on an elbow and glowered down at the Knight's sleeping face. He was frowning in his sleep and he moaned softly at some internal nightmare. 

"Allen," I called, softer than I had intended, thrown by the uncharacteristic look of sorrow on his statuesque features. I froze as he called a name in his sleep.

"Celena…" he mumbled, reaching out towards my voice with one hand. He gripped my wrist and called the mystery woman's name again.

"Allen!" I said, sharply now, "wake up." 

"Hmm?" He looked up at me a little blearily, that one blond strand hanging between his eyes. Those eyes flicked to his steel hold on my arm and then back to my face. "I apologize Artemis." His fingers cautiously released me and his arm drew back to push his hair from his face. There was silence between us and both of us resumed our sleeping positions for the night. Sleep came slowly upon me, my last thoughts of the journey ahead of us in search of my once friend and mentor, Hell.


	7. Chapter Seven: Destiny

Lord Folken has discovered several aspects to Destiny's abilities. Will he ever willingly let such a woman get away from him? What of Demitri, how has life aboard the Vione affected him and his feelings for Destiny. And Kuja, he has now had a small taste of Destiny's ability, will he want more? 

The arrival of a Zaibach sorcerer signals the arrival of danger, not only for Destiny, but for Dilandau and Hell as well. Folken must arrange a demonstration of Destiny's abilities for the Sorcerer, only enough to satisfy the man, not enough to show her true strength. A banquet is arranged for a lecture on military tactics, but also as a stage to demonstrate Destiny's abilities. Her task," To make Dilandau uncomfortable." But seating Hell across from the leader of the Dragon Slayers was the easy part… 

Chapter Seven: Destiny 

Written by Fanilia

Folken had stopped his visits for a couple of days as he was occupied with the scheduled arrival of a Zaibach sorcerer. It was also a good sign that my journey hadn't been noticed by him. The first day alone I spent sleeping, trying to regain my strength on my own since I had decided not to tell Demitri that I had done such a dangerous thing. I knew from past experience that I couldn't continue to use my abilities without both the strength I needed and the release I required for the build-up of the emotions that threatened to burst from my mind. It had happened once before, as Demitri had reminded me back in the glen. That seemed so long ago, but in truth, it had been just a matter of days, not the weeks, no months, that it felt like.

The second day I felt better, so I spent my time exploring with my mind, since Folken had given up drugging the food, it wasn't hard to do and even though I knew it was again starting to drain me, I needed to know more about my surroundings. Folken was watching I knew, but I hadn't made for much of a show since I never entirely left my body in my explorations. I checked out the minds of the guards at my door, sometimes they would be regular guards, but at times there would be Dragon Slayers posted there the minds of those men were much more disciplined. Even Hell had been posted there, much to my surprise; she must be gaining respect among her comrades. I wanted very much to talk to the woman, not because of the mission given to me by the Old Ones, but just to talk to another female. I had even made an attempt, but the Slayers orders were the same as the guards, to guard not to have personal contact with the 'guest'. I did use Hell's closeness to get a better look into the assassins mind. The woman's attachment for the bloodthirsty leader of the Dragon Slayers was growing, as was Hell's internal conflict concerning her assignment to kill him. I smiled, there was a heart buried there deep in the woman and it was breaking the layers of ice that held it trapped. But how I was going to get those two together without either one ending up killing the other, I still hadn't a clue. An opportunity would come up and then I would know what needed to be done.

Today Demitri was allowed to visit, and I was both apprehensive and happy to see him. I reluctantly told him what Folken had learned, mostly from the mistakes I hadn't realized I had made. I kept my voice low, but then I wasn't saying anything that Folken didn't already know. I did though leave out the reason why Folken had chosen the emotions he had, I felt bad enough with out letting Demitri know that Folken had used him against me. And I found I was embarrassed when I told him about the Slayer Kuja. I also didn't tell him of the journey I made to the forest, he already suspected that I had been using my abilities too often, and I didn't want him to feel the need to give me the release my emotions needed, the idea of being watched by Folken, while I mated again with Demitri was too much for me to handle right now. Besides, I had started to regain my strength and balance on my own. 

I was also glad to find out that Demitri hadn't been treated badly at all, in fact Folken had loaned him several volumes on magic from his personal library. 

"No, I didn't tell him about my skills in magic, he knew, I did have an enchantment around our camp, and he broke it to capture us."

"You don't seem very upset about that, why."

"It takes a lot of ability to break an enchantment, and mine are very good. I'm learning a lot here, but I'm sorry it's at your expense, Destiny."

I understood it seemed that I wasn't the only one to let things slip; Lord Folken had been gaining information from Demitri also. He had even gotten Demitri to talk of his obsession with the Mystic Valley. Most of the people of Gaea didn't believe of its existence, and during a conversation with Lord Folken, Demitri had told him of his dreams and the winged woman while trying to make a point. "He became very interested at that point, Destiny and asked, no demanded that I describe her to him."

"Well what happened?"

"By that time I had realized that I had said too much, but it was too late not to finish, besides, it's just a dream after all. Isn't it Destiny?" Demitri replied to me as I was sitting there by him. "When I told him, I could swear he turned pale, and then he left. But the strangest thing was that I thought I heard him say something as he was leaving, I don't think he even realized that he spoke out loud."

"What did he say?" I asked when Demitri didn't continue.

"I'm not positive, but I could have sworn he said Mother."

As if a silent queue had come from the Old Ones themselves, there was a knock on the door, followed by Lord Folken entering. He wasn't alone, accompanying him was a small darkly robed man. I used my ability to quickly assess the stranger as the two approached, then chided myself for being so stupid. Lord Folken had known I would do that to the man, I could tell by the look I received from him. The man was all dark, bitter flavours, evil to the bone. I almost shrank in response as the two drew closer to where I was seated by the now open window with Demitri.

"Lord Omadon has come to meet the guest of Emperor Dornkirk." Lord Folken said as the small man approached to take my hand. 

"She is exquisite, no wonder it took you so long to file your report, Lord Folken, I would find it hard to share this one if I had her:" Omadon replied as he still held onto my hand despite my attempts to pull it back. I already knew he wanted me from the brief contact I had had with his mind, but not as a woman, he wanted to dissect me for want of a better word. He also wanted Dilandau for the same reasons, which made me fear him even more.

"There will be a dinner tomorrow night in honour of our guest and to brief the Dragon Slayers on military tactics, things you wouldn't understand, but I would like you to accompany me all the same. These things tend to get long winded and it would be nice to have a little distraction." Lord Folken looked directly at me as he spoke, the hidden meaning evident in his eyes. I knew that I would be providing the distraction and that Folken hadn't been referring to just my company. I wondered briefly what he was up to, but the two were leaving and I was relieved to have the small evil man out as quickly as possible. 

Lord Folken turned once more as he exited the door. "Demitri I left a volume in your chamber, I think you will find it quite interesting."

"Thank you, Lord Folken." Demitri replied as the door closed.

I looked over at Demitri curiously, had that been respect I had heard in his voice?

"Don't look at me that way, Destiny, I have learned more since I've been here than I did in the entire five years I spent at Temple, and don't you try looking in on my mind."

I was shocked, where had the last of that come from, "What, I've never gone in your mind with out your consent, and would you keep it down, you know they are watching me." I whispered angrily and hurt; what was wrong with him?

"I'm sorry Destiny, it's just that I've been starting to wonder, Zaibach is a great power here in Gaea, we could be a part of it, you and I, we…" Demitri trailed off at the expression on my face.

"They would use my abilities to their own ends."

"The Old Ones use you to there own ends and I don't see them protecting you, look where we're at now. Did the Old Ones try to stop it, if it weren't for Lord Folken, you know as well as I do, some sorcerer like the one that just left would have put an end to you instead of trying to understand you the way he has." Demitri stood; his voice had risen almost to a shout, he was clearly angry for some reason, reaching out to grab me. He pulled me up and into his embrace, the look in his violet eyes stormy and possessive. I could see that he was going to kiss me, and that he expected more to come after the kiss.

One thought ran through my head 'He's mad at me because of the experience I had with that Slayer Kuja.' I pulled away shaking my head slowly, "No, Demitri, not now, I can't."

Taking no notice of what I was saying to him, Demitri closed the small space between us to kiss me. I stood there and allowed him the kiss, but I didn't respond in the way he wanted me to. He finally broke off and looked into my eyes for a moment before stepping away with a sigh. "I'm sorry, maybe I should leave now, it's just that I want you safe, Destiny, you mean a lot to me. Here I could learn enough magic that one day I could keep you really safe, not like in the glen when I thought we were safe."

I waited till Demitri had left the room with one of the guards stationed at my door, then went to the bed, flung myself on it, and cried. I was hurt both by the way Demitri had talked to me and by the fact he had expected me to mate and link with him just because he had wanted it, because he was jealous of what the Slayer had felt with me. I had been afraid of the emotions I would have found in him during the link. Zaibach, no Lord Folken was changing Demitri and I was afraid I was loosing my friend and companion; that he would become a stranger, wanting to use me like the rest.

I fell into a fitful sleep as the confusion swirled through my mind. I must have slept through the night and into the next afternoon still needing the rest, but not really getting any.

"Wake, little one."

I could hear the soft low voice calling me back from the tormented dreams I was drowning in. Dark sensual dreams containing the emotions I had been forced to experience the last few days. In my dreams I reached for the voice calling me, pulling the owner close to me. By the spirits I needed release, to share myself in the way I had denied Demitri. I sighed and in my dream state pulled the voice even closer. I linked instinctively, but as the emotions of longing and passion began to invade the mind of the other my dream state was shattered. Folken.

My eyes flew open. I found myself back in the bed of my chamber with Lord Folken, he was almost completely on top of me, not of his own making, but because I had my arms wrapped tightly around him. He was smiling at me, a smile that said he had indeed received and understood the emotions I was feeling. The link was still there between us and I was confused and embarrassed. I quickly commanded him to leave as I withdrew from his mind.

Folken stood as my arms relaxed and released their hold on the tall man. Without a word he turned and headed for the door. He had his hand on the knob, about to leave when he stopped, and slowly turned back to return to the bed where I now sat. As he approached he pulled a small orb from his cloak passing his hand over it and touching it in two places. "I want this conversation to be between the two of us only." He said as he replaced the orb back into his cloak. "That wasn't my emotions you influenced just now, that was a direct command, to leave, had you understood what you had done, I don't think I would have even realized that it wasn't my own idea. This is new for you, isn't it Destiny?"

I couldn't speak, I felt as if I had indeed done some terrible wrong, influencing emotions already there, or sharing emotions through a link was one thing, but to command another was taking away free will, and it was wrong. 

"It will never happen again." I whispered as a lone tear slid down my cheek. "Why have you come?"

"This conversation isn't over, Destiny, later we will talk about this again, but I did have a reason for coming. I had almost forgotten all about it when you welcomed me here so warmly." Folken smiled, as my cheeks flamed red. "Tonight I would like to see a demonstration of your influence, something subtle, no fireworks, just a little diversion to make a dull evening more interesting." 

"Tonight?" I asked confused, wasn't the dinner tomorrow? He paused for a moment before he continued. 

"Destiny, you slept the reminder of yesterday and much of today away. Does using your abilities always drain you so?"

"Yes." Was the simple, murmured reply I gave him, "But you didn't come here to talk about that, and I am fine now. What is it that you want me to do?"

"Make Dilandau uncomfortable."

"Lord Dilandau?"

"Yes, he's been rather annoying lately, and besides he always acts like he could care less at these functions."

"All the Dragon Slayers will be there then?" I asked as a spark of an idea came to my mind; yes the way had shown itself and at the strangest of times.

"Yes they will all be there. I see something spinning around in that pretty little head of yours already," He paused, "Well."

"Seat the female Slayer across from him. I believe her name is Hell, do that and I will provide the entertainment you want."

I sat in the banquet room next to Lord Folken again wearing one of the Dragon styled dresses Lord Folken had provided for the evening. This one was black and purple with red piping, a complement to Folken's attire. I also wore my hair drawn up loosely knotted on top of my head and a pair of earrings, purple teardrops that hung from my ears. The outfit was not only to mark me as off limits to any man there, but also to give the impression to that evil sorcerer that Folken had control over me, in a way to protect me from him. 

I spent most of the evening avoiding any conversation with Lord Omadon as I pushed the food around my plate. It wasn't that I had to avoid most of the foods served to avoid the emotions linked with them; it was just that the bland food really was bad. Some military man had been giving a lecture on tactics, one that seemed to have been going on, and on. He had lost the attention of most of the Slayers there, and when Lord Dilandau pushed his chair back from the table slightly to stretch his legs and then returned to the rigid upright position he had maintained through out the meal, I knew the time was right for me to begin.

I reached with my mind and into the mind of the woman, Hell. She was seated at the table directly across from Lord Dilandau, where I had asked Folken to have her. First I encouraged the boredom Hell already felt at the long lecture. Then I found a small knot of emotions that were wondering what it would feel like for Hell to touch the man across from her. Not in battle, but to feel the warmth of his skin. I encouraged those feelings and added some mischief to them. I was rewarded by the idea that formed almost instantly in the woman's mind. At that moment Hell and Dilandau made eye contact and sexual heat flared in Hell's mind. Dilandau raised an eyebrow in interest as a small smirk tugged at Hell's lips. I withdrew as I had the impression of Hell. She first unclipped and then slipped out of one of the boots she wore, her bare foot making contact with the man across from her. 

Lord Folken smiled and nodded at me as he watched with interest the effect that the game between the new Slayer, Hell and her Commander, Lord Dilandau and the result it was having on the leader of the Slayers. Although Folken couldn't see what was going on under the table he had a very good idea. The game ended as suddenly as it had started with both Hell and Dilandau taking large swallows of the drinks before them. Hell looked around as if trying to determine if anyone had noticed. She seemed relieved, that was until her gaze fell first on Lord Folken with his smug smile and then on me. I simply smiled back at her and returned my attention to the food on my plate.

With the task completed I hoped that Lord Folken would leave me to finish my meal, then let me leave. I was still very wary of the sorcerer Omadon seated on Lord Folken's other side. But I also knew I had to know more about this man, the fact he wanted both me and Lord Dilandau disturbed me, making him dangerous. I entered his mind with mine, again repulsed at the bitter flavours there. To my surprise I found all of his attention was not on Dilandau or even me as I had expected it to be, but on Hell. He was furious that the woman was still alive; that Dilandau hadn't killed her, as he should of by now. He was sending for another to complete the assignment and he had to alert both his contacts in Zaibach and in Astoria to this turn of events. 

A gentle nudge brought me back with a start, I had been in Omadon's mind a lot longer than I should have been, and long enough for Lord Folken to guess at what I had been doing, but not with whom. 

          "Destiny, you look fatigued, I will have you escorted back to your chamber now." Then turning to a Slayer seated several spaces away, he ordered, "Kuja, please escort the Lady Destiny to her chamber."

"Yes sir." The Slayer replied as he stood at attention and then came around to accompany me.

"Lord Folken, I would ask that Demitri please be allowed to visit me tonight, I had words with him yesterday and find that I won't be able to sleep properly till I have had a chance to make amends." I hoped that Lord Folken would take me at my word or perhaps he would remember the need I had been feeling earlier when I had accidentally linked with him. Let him think I need fulfilment I didn't care for I needed Demitri tonight, as a cover, with then new information I had gained from the mind of Omadon; I needed to risk going to Blade. I had done it alone the last time, but the possibility of getting caught was still sharp in my mind, so I didn't want to risk it again. There were questions that needed answered and some of those answers were in Asturia; Blade would have to go there right away.

"Yes I will see to it, I wouldn't want you waking up again as you did this day."

I got up and followed the Slayer Kuja out of the banquet room, hoping that my neck wasn't as red as my face was. As we walked silently to my chamber I could feel Kuja taking small sidelong glances in my direction. When we reached my chamber I turned to Kuja, "I am truly sorry for what was done to you the other day."

"Don't apologize, sweet lady, whatever it was, and I won't even try to understand it, it was beautiful and has been filling my dreams at night since. No one in this place will ever hurt you as long as I am around." The last part was almost a growl as he said it. He leaned in to me and lightly kissed my lips, an act very unbecoming an elite Dragon Slayer. He then gently pushed me into my chamber. He closed the door and took his position there to await my normal guard to return.

I leaned against the closed door and sighed.


	8. Chapter Eight: Hell Seraph Latermia

Hell is on the Vione and training under the leadership of Dilandau Albatou. Each time the two, Hell and Dilandau encounter each other sparks fly. When and how will she complete her mission to kill the leader of the Dragon Slayers? Others on the floating fortress have also come to know the new slayer, Dalet gets a taste of both Hells fire and Dilandau's fury. And Kuja brings his commander odd news of the woman being held at the fortress. Why does Hell get strange feelings when she is at a banquet with the strange woman, Destiny? And why is she having all these feelings and doing things she would never have considered before. What is it about the Lord of the Dragon Slayers that makes her push him so, is it his alabaster skin, the sliver hair, those magenta eyes, or is it a heart so like her own, one that thrills in the lust for the kill? Hell finds out all too soon, that there is a point past which she should not have pushed Dilandau when she uses more than just 'attack and counter attack' during a training match with the slayer Kuja. She uses her woman's body to defeat her opponent. Dilandau is pushed too far by his new slayer with a devilish smile and just two little words "**_Prove it!"_**

Chapter Eight: Hell Seraph Latermia 

Written by Dilandau's girl

Time seemed too past in the blink of an eye. Zaibach was filled with such a populous I could hardly believe it. The Vione had been the major shock; it was hard to believe that this immense floating structure was to be my home for the time being, although I could never really refer to it as that. I had no real home only the dwellings upon which I rested in. If I were to think about it I do not recall ever really having a real home. My life had always been on the move for that is the way of an assassin. If one stayed in a spot for a certain amount of time one could be located with ease. There was always a chance that you were being pursued by one of your own kind, such was the risk we faced for accepting our jobs. There was at least some security in the fact that no one from your own guild will ever kill you. It was an unspoken rule that all assassins stood by. Even when I was growing up I never stayed in one location. It was my mother who taught me this and my other traits of the trade; she taught me well. It was she who gave me this lust for battle, for the kill. The thrill to spill another's blood was all because of her…and _him_. And yet after all the things they showed me they never showed any kindness towards me, as if it was required of me to become a perfect killing machine devoid of all emotions. 

I had been residing in the Vione for a week, a very pleasurable week may I just add. You tend to find that after a long period of fighting unworthy opponents you begin to tire of the every day kill. From my first day on the Vione I instantly knew that my time here would be enjoyable. No sooner had Dilandau stepped foot onto the fortress than he had sent his Slayers to the training room. He had an irritated look to him, the tension seemed to radiate from every pore and it was clear by the Slayers expressions that they knew exactly what they were in store for.

 "Chesta," Dilandau's voice echoed around the large room with such a threatening tone it caused the hairs on the back of my neck to stand on end. I watched as a young boy made his way in front of his master and knelt before him in respect. Dilandau merely snorted under his breath and extracted his sword from his throne where it had only moments before been placed. The sound of his armour clicking echoed within the room as he stepped down from the dais, signalling for Chesta to move into the centre of the room and unsheathed his sword. My eyes never wandered from the odd pair as the smaller Slayer trembled at his Lords approach, my eyes never shifting from them as slowly Dilandau drew his sword from its sheath and glared at his opponent. The poor boy had little chance to raise his weapon before he was charged at. The sheer force of the metal colliding sent Chesta stumbling back and it was obvious that Dilandau's opponent was no match for his strength, stamina and skills. I watched him carefully observing every move he made. Just watching him sent shivers down my spine; when the day came when I would face him to the death I knew that my task would be a difficult one. Now I knew why my bounty had been so high!

I recall that the battle lasted no longer than a few short minutes, if not less and as expected at its end Chesta lay collapsed on the floor, blood seeping down his brow and a terrified look on his face. Dilandau's cursed words at the weakness in his abilities to fight echoed throughout the vast chamber…the tears the blond tried to hold back as his body shook and the small amused smirk which had crossed Dilandau's lips. I think he got some thrill out of making his men suffer, whether they deserve it or not. Yes that look in Dilandau's eyes unnerved even me. It seemed vaguely familiar and it took me a few short seconds to recognize it as the look I had shown only an hour or so ago while duelling with Kuja. 

Even to this day I still do not know what was wrong with Dilandau that day; every little thing seemed to aggravate him. Chesta was not the only one to suffer Dilandau's wrath; for both Dalet and Viole were to duel against him as the day went on. Whatever had enraged him was being unleashed on his poor Slayers. The evening meal was completely overlooked in favour for more training and it wasn't till the night finally drew in that unrelenting Lord finally allowed his exhausted men to rest, signalling to one of his men who immediately shouted the order of dismissal. I watched with an amused smirk as they wearily dragged themselves out of the room. Only when the room had been vacated did Dilandau turn his attention to me. He was as drained as his men. I knew that for a fact, he just seemed to have perfected the skill to hide it. His cheeks betrayed him, that and the slight tiredness in the tone of his voice, yet he remained upright in his thrown chair, his posture ridged and proud. It was clear that he would not submit to his bodies needs till after he had returned to his chamber

 "I have no doubt that there is some underlined meaning for your decision to come to me, woman. You are not the first nor shall you be the last to do so." He spoke harshly. "At this time I am unsure whether to take you under my wing, so to speak. Out of this arrangement only you seem to benefit. What do I get in return for my great contribution to your training?" His eyes locked with mine and for the third time that day I felt slightly unnerved. 

"If I may speak freely, Lord Dilandau…" I spoke softy and noticed his eyebrow twitch. I could not decipher whether it was in irritation or interest. "I have been training ever since I can remember. I have journeyed across all of Gaea and in my short life I have been both the teacher and the pupil. I have fought more people than I can remember but after a time one tires of duelling against such weak adversaries." I paused and my hand rested subconsciously on my twin daggers. "My reasons being here are simple. Although I am strong and unmatched by many I still desire to improve my techniques. I want to hone them so that there are even fewer who can defeat me. Surely you know the feeling when you face a worthy opponent. The adrenaline which fills every part of you, the lust to kill just so that you can experience that one moment of ecstasy knowing that you have the power of god in your hand. Do not deny it, I see it in your eyes even now." He raised himself from his seated position and came toward me. I did not expect his next move as his gloved hand made contact with my cheek. My head snapped to the side but I did not move from my standing position.

"_Do not_ presume to know me, woman." He hissed as I returned my head to its previous position. "Where prey tell are you from, where is your homeland, family?" he ordered rather than asked. "Who trained you, tell me!"

 "In answer to your questions Lord, I have no family. My mother no longer resides in this world and my good for nothing father; well he has not aided my upbringing since the day I was conceived. My homeland is that of Asturia although I have not stepped foot in that country for months. It was my mother who taught me to be as good as I am, although my skills were perfected by my teacher Calern." I stood my ground ignoring the pain my left cheek emitted and continued to push my luck. "Is that all, Sir?" the second time his hand swung I was already prepared and my hand clasped his before it could make contact with my face again. "Do you mistake me for some common wench, Sir, for I can assure you that I am nothing of the sort. I am not as weak as some of your Slayers whom allow you to abuse them in such a degrading way." I let go of his hand and smiled smugly at him. "I may be here to serve under you, my Lord but I do have my limitations. Push me to far and I swear you with suffer the consequences."

"You," he spat, "A mere woman and yet you dare to defy me. I've killed men for such disrespect. In my opinion a woman's place is not fighting and battling, but at home or at least on her back. Why don't you return to your rightful place?" I sneered at him, clenching my teeth in anger and my hand travelled down till it touched the hilt of my sword. 

"Perhaps we should just see where I belong." I drew my sword from its sheath an inch or so making my intentions clear. "If you give me occasion you will find me apt at that sir. You will find that I am no push over, unlike your Slayers."

 "Temper, temper. We shall see." He chided as he slowly circled me, his eyes attempting to freeze me to the spot. "Very well," he continued, "You may train here for a time being. I am certain that Stratagos or myself will find _some _use for you. For the time being your place will be with the other Slayers. I run a tight schedule that must be followed; I am certain that one of my men will explain all the necessities to you, understood." I nodded my head in agreement and he stopped his pacing only to halt directly in front of me. "Oh and your attire," he said smugly as his eyes travelled up my form, "Since you are joining our little family you will have to wear the suitable attire. You may continue to wear the clothes that you are wearing now, but the appropriate uniform will brought to you shortly. It is only fitting that I mark you as my own!"

 "As you wish, Dilandau," I replied as I took my leave of him.

 "WOMAN!" his voice roared after me, "I never gave you permission to call me by familiar."

 "Nor did I give you leave to call me _Woman. I have a name and I bid you use it!" only then did I turn to face him. "_Lord_ Dilandau," I sighed wearily suddenly tiring of this situation, "I wish to make my short stay as pleasurable as humanly possible. There is a possibility that I will be here for a far longer time than I first anticipated; if you find fit to allow it? So I shall warn you, I _will_ obey you orders and show you the respect that a general of Zaibach deserves, but do not presume to think that I am just another minion sent to do your bidding. For if you do you will find that I can be as great an enemy as I am an alley." That said I turned away from Dilandau. The anger and frustration on his face that day will forever be imprinted on my mind. But what was said had to be done. I had to define my boundaries to the Great War Lord, if only to prolong his life for the time being._

I had not cared that Dilandau had not told me the location of my quarters for, as I made my way down the long stretch of corridors I discovered quite quickly that it didn't take much finding. As I stood behind one of the many oak venire doors I could hear the unmistakable voices of young men, young men talking of my sudden arrival. I would put an end to that. As I entered the room all present became silent and all eyes were turned to me. Spotting the seemingly only vacant bed I headed towards it and sat down, noting silently that it was clear that this was clearly not the only sleeping quarters for the Slayers; a majority of them where not located in this chamber, perhaps in the next. Two lines of 8 beds stood against the room's walls and since. One seemed un-slept in but at that current time seemed to be being used as a dumping ground for the present Slayers armour. Six Slayers in total! I knew there were currently sixteen youths under Dilandau that meant that where were another 10…somewhere.

Only when I was sure that my audience's attention was no longer completely directed at me did I slip under the covers and disrobed myself of my outer garments. I pulled the comforter to the top of my chest and relaxed in its warmth. No doubt high and mighty Lord Dilandau's bed was far more luxurious than the bed I lay in now, yet it was the softest bed I had lay in for a long while. A soft tap on my shoulder caused me to look up sharply. Before me was a slightly startled Kuja. He extended his arm towards me and produced a shirt a small and dare I say sexy smile on his lips.

"You may find this a bit more comfortable, Hell." he whispered, "I know it's not much but…"

"Thank you," I replied, "It's much appreciated." Making sure the quilt wouldn't slip from my body I pulled the shirt on, appreciating the silky texture of the fabric against my skin.

 "It's nothing, call it a thank you for helping me today; although I do not think Lord Dilandau was to pleased with what you did."

 "No problem, Kuja." I smiled up at him. "It was a good match, you deserved more credit than you were given." He nodded saying nothing more and headed towards his own bed. I watched him thoughtfully. I listened to their banter, watched as they joked on. One sat silently on his bed, a book held firmly in his hand, seemingly enthralled in the writing; though I could not see what it was which engrossed him so. Another sat diligently polishing his, and it seemed all his comrades' armour, seemingly mesmerised by the small circular actions his fingers made as he ran a hide of skin against the coloured metal; he also turned a fine shade of pink when he realised what scrutiny he was under. It wouldn't be till the next day that I would find out that his task load was so great because of a lost bet. Payment was mandatory and put into action immediately. All armour was to be polished to perfection by the next morning. 

The third, though playing a game of cards with the fourth present Slayer, kept glancing up at me, a roguish smile against his lips and for a moment I admired him from afar, before leaning back into the bed and rolling onto my side. Kuja lay in bed, seemingly exhausted by the day's trials, which left one more. The sixth was a blond leaning over a desk. He diligently continued to write the whole time I observed him, his posture as straight as Dilandau's had been. By the time he finished, five sheets of parchments lay neatly on top of one another, another two scrolls tied and sealed beside them and only then did he seem to acknowledge that he had known the whole time that I had been watching him. He was different than the others, seemed to hold an air similar to that of Dilandau; perhaps a slight influence after his years under him. But he was some much more serious than the others, I don't know why. There was just something about him, about the way he looked at me. I glanced across the room one more time as relaxed my form into the mattress beneath me; watching now as some of the men now slept, others still enthralled in their previous activities. Yes, these men were exactly what I needed to get to Dilandau now all I needed to do was chose who to play with.

After my first day there it seemed as if Dilandau was avoiding me; the occasional side glances all that I managed to receive from him. Perhaps my previous conversation had annoyed him more than I had intended. Lazily my eyes wandered over to the orb, which was located to the left of where I lay. No doubt hewas keeping an eye on me. In all honesty it was best that I didn't see him that week. My confidence wasn't at its usual standard although it was still pretty high and my body had occasional dull pains, which had caused me to seek out Lord Folken who had prescribed something to add to my drink to help with my ailment. It had worked and a day or so later I was back to normal. I took those days to reflect in privacy upon the actions I would take to fulfil my mission, that and to observe the goings on aboard the Vione. 

Again I glanced up at the orb and smirked as I raised my hand in a mock waving action. I could just imagine the perverted viewer who was watching me; if the chance were to arise I would have loved to give him a real show. 

It was strange that as that very thought crossed my mind that the chamber door swung open and fully armoured Dalet entered the room. His shift watching over the woman found in one of Zaibach's forest was over. The poor guy had been on duty from seven this morning till nine and was obviously tired. This was a perfect chance to give my viewer something he wouldn't forget in a hurry.

Gently I patted the free space beside me and sent him an innocent smile; he gladly took my invitation and walked towards me, a sexy smirk on his lips. I had to admit that the young man sparked some interest in me, even if it were merely in play. For what it was worth he was handsome, if a bit overly cocky and another thing I had quickly learn, extremely loyal to his Lord. I snorted gently as I thought such a thing while Dalet sat beside me and yawned sleepily. I had got to know a few of Dilandau's Slayers by now but if I was honest I think Dalet was one of my favourites. Pulling back I crossed my legs together and let him lean back to rest his head in my lap.

 "Hard shift Dalet?" I asked quietly and his head moved to nod in affirmation. My hand, which had been fiddling with his brown locks, came down to rest under the bottoms of his shoulder armour and tenderly rubbed them to relax his aching muscles. "It's my shift tomorrow." I continued. "Although I see no point in it. I came here to train and improve my skills not guard some woman; the sooner proper guards are assigned to her the better." I chuckled when I hit a tender spot on Dalet's back and he let out a sharp cry of protest. "Sorry about that." I laughed out. "It's your damn armour. It gets in the way." I was a little surprised when Dalet sat up suddenly, undid the clasp at the front of his jacket and dropped it onto the floor. He was very confident and was grinning his self-righteous face off.

 "You can continue now!" he replied in an authoritative tone and leaned back into my hold. I smiled devilishly. It sounded as if it were he calling the shots. Well he was definitely going to loose this fight.

As my hands began to run along his back I lowered my lips between his shoulder blades and placed stinging kisses along it. I felt his sharp intake of breath and moved up to his ear.

 "Weren't expecting that were you, Dalet!" I teased as he relaxed in my hold again. My arms wrapped around his chest and my hands slipped under his shirt. His breaths were slow and deep and I knew he was enjoying himself. "Have you ever been with a woman before, Dalet?" I murmured against his skin as I turned him to face me and began to lightly nip at his neck. His head lolled into my hair and he nodded yes. "I mean a _real _woman_, _Dalet. Not just some pitiful kitchen girl who lets you lift her skirt. I mean a woman who knows what she is doing all the way. Hmmm…? I could feel him swallowing hard and my hands made their way down to rest on the lining of his pants. I let my fingers skim down to brush against the front of the clothing and pressed on harder in a sensual, rubbing action and I was very satisfying when I heard him moan ever so softly against my neck. 

Dalet's own lips began to move over me and I shivered ever so slightly as his tongue flicked out to taste my skin. 

 "I could do things to you that would have you begging for more, just so that you could experience it one more time. Would you like that, Dalet?" his head raised up to mine, our brown eyes locking and I heard him barely murmur.

 "_Yes_" I loved the control I had over him. My lips barely touched his.

 "Good." Was my last word before I kissed him hard and pressed him down against the covers of my bed. As always it was me who was in control and it aroused me no ends to know the obvious effect I was having on the young man beneath me.

Just as Dalet's hands began to drift under my top the room door burst open to reveal a seriously enraged figure standing just inside the entrance, his for trembling as he tried to restrain himself, Dilandau. Lazily I got up off Dalet and as I adjusted my hair I raised my eyebrow in amusement. 

 "Yes sire, how may we help you?" I asked mockingly. As I glanced down at Dalet I could see he was as white as a sheet and I couldn't help but laugh. 

Dilandau's reaction was immediate, as stormed over and grabbed hold of his Slayer, hitting him hard across the face. 

 "Can't you keep you pants up for five minutes, Dalet?" he shouted and went at him again but I managed to get in between them. "And you, woman," he hissed in obvious aggravation," You are no better than him!"

 "Lord Dilandau," I began, "Just because you aren't getting any shouldn't mean that the rest of us have to go without." This time it was my face to feel the impact of Dilandau's palm against my face, not Dalet's.

 "You should watch your mouth woman!" He spat as he headed towards the door. "Dalet, to the training room now. Lets see if you can put some of that new found energy to good use, shall we!" I sent Dalet an apologetic glance as he left the room. I felt bad for getting him into trouble but at least I had sparked some response from Dilandau. It was also obvious that I _was being monitored._

As soon as Dalet left the room Dilandau returned to my side and sent me a look that made even me shiver; you could practically see flames dancing in his eyes. His hand latched hold of my neck with great force and he lifted me off the floor, pinning me up against the nearest wall.

 "I tell you this now. Watch what you say. Another outburst like your previous one and you may find yourself six feet under. This is your only warning." He spoke reflectively as he stared at me.

 "You're not a patient man, are you Dilandau!" I choked out as I watched his trademark smirk cross his face, his grip tightening ever so slightly around my neck and he pressed himself against me. My left hand found the hilt of my dagger and I held it ready to strike.

 "I'd prefer it if you left my men alone, Hell, especially Dalet. He finds it hard to control himself when concerning women." This was more of an order than a request and I couldn't help but add my own opinion when his grip slackened.

 "So I've heard, but just because you weren't going to get any and he was doesn't mean that you can burst in and spoil our fun." I protested and pouted as if I was really upset about his interruption. "Then again, it wasn't as if I was going to take it that far. If you'd waited a little longer you would have realized that I simply wanted to get him a little excited, that's all!" I smirked at Dilandau as I felt his grip around my neck loosen even more. "You see in my opinion Dalet doesn't seem to be experienced enough to fulfil my needs. I mean sure he is handsome enough, has a nice body and has had a fare few maids on their backs but in truth all that counts for nothing. Just because you have used a sword for a few years doesn't make you a master. You must perfect your skills, like myself. Everyone learns at a different pace. Some one who has trained for many years may not be as experienced as one who has trained for a few short years. It all depends on the person. In my experience the same theory applies to sex. By just looking at a person I can tell what that person is like by the way that they show themselves. Everything they do can tell a person what they need to know, but like any wine you need to taste it before you are sure. **You** for instance, just by looking at you with the knowledge I have already accumulated I can see that you are a…" I never finished my sentence for Kuja stumbled into the room and ran up to Dilandau.

 "Sir, I have some information which I think you may find interesting." He said as he caught his breath.

 "Spit it out then Kuja, I haven't got all day." Dilandau shouted in aggravation from being disturbed. My eyes strayed to Kuja and watched as a blush crept to his cheeks.

 "I'd prefer to tell you in private, Lord Dilandau. It's slightly personal." Dilandau ground his teeth, seemingly in irritation and I took advantage in his laps of attention, slipping from his grasp.

 "Ill leave you two gentlemen to your intellectually stimulating conversation." I chuckled as I exited the room. "Maybe we will continue our conversation another time, Sir?" and after a quick nod of dismissal from Dilandau I left.

As I left the barracks I lingered behind the door for a moment to listen to what had flustered Kuja so. I found what was said to be very interesting. At least I knew that there was a decent reason for our watch over the woman Destiny. I did not stay to long though, for I would have surely been caught, so after I had absorbed all I could from the two I headed to the roof of the Vione to think. The rain was falling heavily and as it hit my skin I felt like it was cleansing me of all impurities I had inside me. My hair clung to my face and the wind whirled around me causing my bangs to fly wildly around as I allowed myself to think.

 "Why?" I muttered as I stared up at the darkening sky. "Why couldn't I do it? I had the chance to kill him and yet…" I looked at the dagger, which was still in my grasp. "Why. What is it about him?" I was in turmoil with myself. I needed to finish my mission and move onto the next but somehow I didn't want to. I wiped the water away from my eyes unsure if it was water or tears that were falling down my cheeks. Raising the dagger's point to my right hand I dragged it across my palm. The pain was gratifying, a release of sorts. It was better to feel this pain than have to confront the battle that was going on inside me. For now I felt better, more in control, more myself. But for how long? "Next time," I murmured under my breath as the rain continued to batter my body and I re sheathed my dagger, "Next chance I get he's dead."

I had returned to the barracks to bind my hand after cutting it only to find that all possessions had gone. In a fit of anger I grabbed the first Slayer I had seen. Poor Gatti had been lying on his bed doing nothing at all. I dragged him to his feet and glared at him showing that I would not hesitate to do him harm. I recall hissing at him questioning him upon the whereabouts of my belongings. He grinned at me, exclaiming that Dilandau had decided to move me closer to his chamber. The glint in his eye told me everything I needed to know and I had proceeded to drop him and go in search of my new accommodation, disregarding the sneered reprisal called back as the Slayer gathered himself up off the floor. 

About a week and a half after my arrival on the Vione I got my next so called '_chance'. I found myself sitting down to a meal, a very long and boring meal. I've never one for these diplomatic meals, always with some unknown strategist telling us things that we are smart enough to know ourselves. Every Slayer sat in a long line, trying to look interested in the information we were all being told, even though we were far from enjoying ourselves._

As I sat silently I felt a strange sensation overcome me and felt compelled to glance up to the opposite side of the table. The newcomer Destiny sat quietly next to Folken, wearing a deeply dark gown uncannily similar to that of Lord Folken's own attire. I was not blind; it's meaning was obvious to all in the room: she was his possession, his newest toy to play with. Seated on the other side of Folken was the Sorcerer Omadon, though I only knew of him by name from overheard conversations by the Slayers. I shuddered at his ghostly presence; even from where I sit he sent shivers down my spine. Finally my eyes fell on Dilandau, his posture upright, his uniform stiff and his breathing controlled. It was obvious that he was as sick of this meal as his men were; only he was doing a far better job of hiding it. His eyes met mine and instantly I felt every inch of my body heat up and I chastised myself endlessly for it. All constructive conversation was lost and all I saw was him. He raised his eyebrow in interest as I felt a smirk appeared on the corners of my lips. I might as well make the most of the time we had before our training continued.

Silently I bent down and unclip the bottom of my foot armour, making sure it made no sound as it slips from my foot and returned my gaze back to him. His face was formal and emotionless as always when he was around others but I intended to catch him out. Slowly I stretch out my leg and brush it against his. I watch him blink in surprise and my smirk widened. My leg travelled further up till I could feel the bottom of his thigh. My leg was fully outstretched and I could go no further without anyone noticing. It was my turn to be startled as Dilandau dragged his chair, which had been a good one and a half feet away from the table, back under it. As he pushed himself as far as he could go I let my foot slide over the top of his thigh gently massaging the tender flesh beneath his uniform. I watched with satisfaction as his eyes shut. Although it looked like he was trying to listen to the conversation only we two knew that this was far from the truth.

I continue my ministrations till I was almost positive that he could take no more, his eyes flickering in concentration and his lips parted to take small controlled breaths. I pulled back slightly so that he could gather his thoughts together and I felt his hand rest on the bottom of my calf. As it began to move up his thumbs moving in small sensual circles I decided to end the game for now and pulled it away from him. The game was intended to torture him, not myself.

The thought that I may have been caught had caused my body to get even hotter and I grabbed the glass of water I had by my plate and drank from it hastily. I watched as he did the same with his red wine. Hopefully the crimson that was barely visible at this time on his normally porcelain complexion would be mistaken for the effect of the drink and not me.

As I glanced around the room I was thankful to see that none of my fellow Slayers had seen anything but, as I looked across the table two pairs of eyes were staring at me then Dilandau; Folken wore the smallest hint of a small smile and he raised an eyebrow suggestively. The woman beside him Destiny simply smiled and returned to the small pate of cooked vegetables she had. I knew I should have been embarrassed. No doubt Folken would give Dilandau a hard time over this and no doubt either the other Slayers or myself would suffer for it in some way or the other, most probably the latter of the two. Thankfully I did not have to suffer under Lord Folken's stare long for as soon as our evening meal was finished all parties either promptly left or awaited dismissal to return to their chambers.

For the small fifteen minute resting duration I made my way back to 'my' room, which in all honesty was really just a converted, extremely large closet, which Dilandau had moved me to after the incident with Dalet. I entered the room feeling unusually tired. Lectures on fighting seemed to do that to me, especially when I had nothing to learn from them. I sighed as I slipped into the room and leaned against the side of the door. A hand almost immediately covered my mouth and the door was shut behind me. The next thing I knew I was pressed up against the old oak wood as my captor's body pressed hungrily against my own.

"Surely you didn't expect to get of that easily Hell." came the smooth reply. "However pleasurable it had been it quenched none of my hunger. If anything it only made me want far more." The hand was removed from my mouth and I slid from his hold my head held high and my eyes filled with as much lust and determination as his. "But I think you need to cool down far more than I."

"I wasn't the one with the crimson cheeks at dinner." I retorted calmly. "If I had wanted to I could have taken it a lot further but I did not. You should be thankful. Anyway I came here to train not guard doors and sit in boring meetings so I have to find something constructive to do with my time." 

                "I'm sure I can find some more strenuous activities to entertain you." Came his cocky reply as I turned from him and walked out of the room, not daring to look at the self-righteousness shown on his face. I wanted to scream at myself for not ending it while I had the chance, once again trying to work out how I would manage to kill him next chance I got. The perfect chance would arise. I just had to wait for the right moment. 

Today had been like every other. After a long days work we all ate our evening meal in silence, then followed Dilandau to the training hall for our last daily training session. Even after well over a week here its size still held me in awe although I never showed it. There was one thing that caught my attention though. I could sense an unknown presence, which I felt familiar yet not. Someone was watching me and it frustrated to me not knowing whom it was. Only moments before I had disarmed the overly confident Miguel of his weapon and now I stood facing Kuja. Unlike when I fought the other Slayers our fight was a lesson in itself and I disregarded the _stranger_ for the time being and had some fun.

 "You see, Kuja, in my experience it is a greater advantage to be a woman than a man!" I shouted as our swords locked together, "A man may have the greater skill in sword play and even strength but we have more than just that." I watched with amusement as a puzzled look crosses Kuja's face.

 "And what prey tell is that, Hell?"

 "Our bodies, dear Kuja, our bodies." I chuckled in response. "Even during battle men think with this, not their brains." And I pointed to the appropriate part of his lower regions causing him to blush slightly. "A show of flesh or a brush of the skin and that little part of their brain clicks into action." I noticed Dilandau standing up from his throne but I continued to push on with my fight against Kuja. I smirk at Kuja although it was not directed at him. I could hear the noise of armour moving down steps. The noise stopped and I knew that it was Dilandau. "It is one of mans' greater flaws and all women who have seen the world know of it. These are our Powers, Kuja." I finally stated glancing down at my chest. "Prop these up and no man alive can look you in the eye."

Only when Kuja lay on the ground with my sword pointed directly at his throat did I finally hear Dilandau speak.

 "The only methods that will ever be used in my Dragon Slayers will be attack and counter attack. There will be no use of such weak womanly tactics." His voice was low and full of warning. He was in a deadly mood and I knew it, but this only caused me to be bolder. 

 "Only a man would call such methods weak for it is his prerogative to do so. But I believe that you would find it highly useful if you were a woman." I chose my words carefully for I did not want to get him too enraged. I spoke the truth with what I said; it was his fault if he was too stubborn and set in his ways to accept it. I kept my face straight and formal, showing him no sigh of how much I was enjoying myself although the smugness in my voice was bound to betray the external emotionless expression I was showing eventually. "The fact of the matter is that a woman's body shape, weight and strength is no match for that of a man's. That is the way that god intended things, so women must find other ways to defend themselves and this is one of them. Do not blame me if you or your men are too weak to protect yourself from it."

"My Slayers are trained to ignore _any_ distraction." Dilandau spoke frustration audible in every word he spoke. "It was one of the first things that they were taught when they came to me. If they can be un-distracted in the heat of a battle I do not doubt that they would be undeterred from there objective because of your womanly wiles." This was perfect, he had let his anger grow and let his guard down and I would now take full advantage. One more thing needed to be done and then I had him. It was strange though, just being around Dilandau seemed to cause my body to be consumed with some unknown feeling and adrenaline surged throughout my being. Mentally my mind acknowledged what needed to be done if I planned to succeed in finishing Dilandau off and I intended to enjoy every minute of it. 

"Fine then," I said to him as I re-sheathed my sword and began to walk towards him, a devilish smile on my lips, "**Prove it**!"


	9. Chapter Nine: Destiny

Note: Sorry its taken so long for my to repost these chapters, college has been driving me nuts and its not over yet. So much stress! I'll get back to posting them real soon and I almost have completed the new chapter. So hopefully the wait will be worth it.

Demitri is forced to reveal knowledge of Destiny when she uses her abilities again and is caught by the Stratago. Advantages are seen and steps taken causing Destiny to become a pawn for another's gain. She must enter the mind of the Dragon Slayer's Commander. His mind is far from normal, past changes by the sorcerers are clearly apparent. And while Destiny tries to calm the sparks between Hell and the War Lord she becomes trapped, the very catalyst causing the sparks between both warriors to ignite. The fire burns into a passion that can only have one outcome, but perhaps not the outcome Destiny expects.

Continue the journey of Destiny… 

**Lemon Warning**

Chapter Nine: Destiny

I sat on my bed and waited for Demitri to arrive. When he finally did I hugged him before chiding him for taking so long. 

"I thought you'd never get here." 

"Well considering yesterday, I was surprised that you wanted to see me at all." I stood and walked up to Demitri, and kissed him lightly as I whispered in to his lips, "I'm sorry about what happened, but things have changed, I must see Blade." I broke the kiss and reaching out to entwine my hand in his I led him to my bed. "Just hold me till I sleep." I said out loud as I sat on the bed and pulled him down with me. 

Demitri didn't have to be told what I had planed to do, I was going to leave my body and travel to where Blade was following the other two, the knight and the other assassin. He lay next to me and wrapped his arm across me to pull me in close. Very quietly Demitri whispered,

 "You need extra strength, Destiny, you look drained already."

"No time, it can wait till I get back; I have enough energy to do this."

I closed my eyes, drawing my minds energy back into my being; the energy formed into the sphere and broke free from the confines of my body. I hovered for a moment over the two forms in the bed below. Demitri had been right; I was drained, so the quicker I made the journey, the quicker I'd be back. I should have checked on Folken, but again time was not on my side. Time and space folded and I was in the moonlit sky above the forest of Egzardia near to the spot where Blade stood silently in the shadows, her form again that of a black wolf. During the journey I had again began to feel the metallic tinge of being watched, but the feeling had suddenly vanished leaving me to wonder if I had only thought I had felt it. Blade turned her golden wolf eyes in the direction of my energy.

 "I've been worried Destiny, that message spirit from Demitri was far from enlightening. And does he have to use a bird form for them; I almost ate the thing before it transformed."

"Blade listen. We are still the forced guests of the Zaibach Empire, but I can feel that we are at the place we need to be." My energy told the wolf beside me, not in words, but in thoughts shared. "This is not all it seems though; I have found out that the assignment the woman Hell accepted to kill the Slayer was a rouse, to take her to her own death. I need to find out more. The trail starts back at Palas, with the merchant Dryden. I need you to go there and find out what you can. Those two," I said as I looked toward the two figures seated by a small fire, "are getting closer to meeting up with the others, they are all being used, but I don't know why."

"How am I to relay this information once I have it?" The wolf sniffed the air and let a low growl escape from her throat. "Rabbit."

"Blade, don't be distracted, only be gone for a day, even if you have no answer, but I know you will find something. When you return, enter their camp as the wolf, Artemis will accept you, I will see to that. I worry about you tracking them the hunter could become the hunted and something could happen to you. I will try to come to you again, but it is becoming dangerous for me to use my abilities like this."

"Then why did you risk it, why didn't you have Demitri send another spirit message?"

"Zaibach is having an influence on our friend, besides you might have eaten it. Fly quickly my friend, I can't stay much longer."

Blade nodded her black head, and then began to transform, her body changed in shape as it grew in size. Scales of crimson replaced the black fur and leathery red wings sprouted from her back. In a matter of a few minutes the black wolf was a small sleek red dragon. Its wings beat rhythmically as it assented into the night sky and flew in the direction of Palas, Asturia.

I stayed a moment longer so I could reach out to gently enter Artemis's mind as she sat by the fire. I planted the idea of a wolf, a black wolf with golden eyes, as a friend, an animal not to fear but to keep safe on her journey. It was a poor fix at the best, but at my energies level it was all I could do.

I felt my energy draining fast as I again folded time and space to return to the floating fortress and the room in which my body waited for me. As my energy hovered in the room, I could feel and see an enchantment surrounding the bed, shrouding it, why had Demitri felt the necessity to cast a spell when it would surly alert anyone watching my chamber? I would ask him as soon as I could, but now my energy was too low, to do anything but return to my body. My energy drew back to my being to home. My body slowly took in a breath and I opened my eyes as I rolled over in Demitri's embrace. 

My eyes registered the shock I felt, for I was not in Demitri's embrace. I was being held by and I looked into the stern eyes of Lord Folken. 

"Shush little one." He whispered as he touched the glowing orb he held in his hand. Waves of confusion swept through my mind as my hand fell limply to my side. This was worse than in the glen, I was too drained by all that I had done, the confusion was doing more than keeping my mind locked in my body, it was drawing what little strength I had left from me. I was again trapped in that long tunnel, hearing Folken's voice from a distance. "Bring Demitri back in now." Two slayers entered the room, and between them Demitri struggled to free himself. "Tell me again why I couldn't use the orb before she opened her eyes." 

"It might have killed her." Demitri answered in a low growl.

"I will kill her if I don't get the answers I seek. Do we understand each other?" Folken replied to the elfin man, as he stood then bent back down to brush a lock of hair from my pale face. "Demitri?"

"Yes."

"Kuja, Gatti, you may return to your posts now." Folken dismissed the slayers with a wave of his hand. After the door closed behind them Folken continued, "We are alone now, the three of us, and your enchantment will keep this conversation private from others. You have to tell me, or I can't continue to protect her from the sorceress, Demitri. I know how they operate having once been among their ranks; Destiny would suffer in their hands. Is that what you want to see happen to her?" As Demitri shook his head Folken continued, "I have to know where in the fortress she went, who she was watching and why you demanded I not use the orb."

"She wasn't on the fortress, she left, we have a companion who was to meet with us, and Destiny was concerned for her if we didn't show."

"There is another near here? I think not, our sentries would have alerted us if that were so. I will ask one more time, and this is the last, whom on this fortress was Destiny trying to contact." I heard Demitri laugh, it sounded hollow as he continued. 

"For all the watching and learning of her abilities, you still don't understand. Her minds energy doesn't need her body; in fact it would only hold her back. She calls her body her home, because that is where her energy lives. Like a home she isn't confined to it, she leaves it behind to journey elsewhere." He looked at my face a sad look of one about to betray a friend and hoping for understanding. I knew what he was about to tell Folken, but I suspected that the man already understood and only wanted confirmation of his theories. "Destiny's energy was in Egzardia, and that is too great a distance for her to remain linked to her body, so she left it here in my care."

"You expect me to believe this? That she could travel that distance and return in the time she has been like this." Folken shook his head. 

"Destiny told me once that to travel she would fold time and space, she is at her destination the moment after she leaves."

"That is what I needed to hear, those abilities could be of a great help to an Empire such as Zaibach, but they could be a most dangerous weapon to it also. Omadon would view it as the ladder. So you see why I need to know and understand her; otherwise Omadon would surly see it in Zaibach's best interest to rid the empire of any possibility of future threat. He knows she has abilities, but to what extent is the question. She did more than I commanded her to at the dinner; she can't do that if I am to shield her and at the same time exhibit her as nothing more than a useful tool that I control. Since neither of you were forthcoming I had to push her to find my answers." Folken told Demitri in a solemn voice, conveying he wanted to help me.

"And push her you have. She's drained from all you've put her through these last few days; look at her now. She won't use her abilities unless she has to, it affects her physically, and she needs to draw that strength she looses back to her from another, but she won't unless she gives of herself. Her own sensuality is the price she pays for taking that strength." 

"Go on Demitri, I know there is more that you have left out. Destiny isn't looking to good; soon it may be too late for her." Folken looked at me in a way that made me know that I must have looked as bad as I was feeling, that it was apparent that I was about to loose consciousness. 

"She mates to release the built up energy from the use of her abilities, to bring her body and mind back into balance."

"And if she doesn't mate?" 

"Then she requires time to restore the balance." As far as Demitri was concerned he was done giving Folken answers. He wanted to help me now, as he realized he should haven insisted on doing before I left. "Please turn that thing off." Demitri cried.

Folken turned off the orb, but I showed no sign of the confusion leaving. In fact it seemed to be growing worse. I tried to speak, but nothing came out. I could feel that I was loosing the battle to keep from the blackness that was drawing me in. If I were to pass out I couldn't link to draw strength, and I didn't want to find out what would happen if I couldn't.

"She's going to pass out," Demitri quickly approached the bed; ignoring the look Lord Folken was giving him. He grabbed me. "Link, Destiny, please!"

"No," Folken ordered as he pushed Demitri away, "I caused this, I will give her the strength." He then gently gathered me into his arms leaning me against his arm of flesh. "Little one, do as you are told, link with me."

I was too far-gone to resist as I knew I should, too much of me would be revealed to this man. My mind reached out and formed the link to his; drawing the strength he freely gave me. Our emotions mixed as I was too weak to hold them from doing so and he felt my loneliness as I felt his own which were mirrored within me. And I understood the tear; it was him morning the loss of his past life, a life filled with love and family, a tear for a beautiful green country and for a brother. My eyes filled as I reached my hands up to cup his face and brought my lips to his in a soft kiss one that told him I too would morn for him. I tried to pull Folken even closer, my hands leaving his face to travel down his arms, both flesh and metal, to automatically try to give back for what I had taken; I needed release. 

"No, Destiny, you will not mate this night, you must learn that I am the one to determine when and how you use your abilities. I do this for your own good, little one." Folken whispered to me, but in his mind he saw not me, but a memory of a beautiful green land surrounded by forests and protected by dragons. Unable to continue, I broke the link and let my mind descend into the darkness to heal. 

I woke slowly, I still felt tired, but my head was clear except for the dull ache caused by the build up of emotional energy without release. I wouldn't forget Folken's punishment anytime soon. I got up and headed for the bathing chamber, opening the door I again found it was ready, filled with the steaming scented water that would revive my stiff body. I soaked for a while; the glimpses of Folken's mind swirling in my thoughts. He was a very complex man, and so torn, but above all he truly believed in the dream of his Emperor. The man wanted a perfect future; that was a confusing thought. I washed and towelled my hair, then leaving the pool, I wrapped another towel around my slim body. When I returned to the bedchamber I found a dress laid out for me, this one was more in the normal peasant style, but again in the colours of Zaibach, mostly purple. I really hated purple and was about ignore the garment when I noticed the note laying on it. I picked it up reading the simple words in Folken's hand. 'Wear this, Folken.' I reached for the dress and started to put it on, feeling a strong need to do so. 

'What?' The word echoed in my head almost as if I had said it out loud. I knew my mind and emotions better than most people knew their own name. Folken was smarter than even I had realized. At some point either during our link or while I slept Folken had devised a way to implant a compulsion in my mind. How he had figured out a way to do it was beyond my understanding, but it was there. He had made me feel the need to obey him, without question. I wondered if he had tried to make it so I wouldn't even notice it, but I had; and now what would I do? I also realized that I had finished putting on the dress and want as I would, I couldn't bring myself to take it off.

A knock on the door and the entrance of the devil of my thoughts left me with no further time to mull over this new problem. 

 "I see you are dressed, good. It is time you saw more of the fortress, since you will be remaining here with me for some time. I have given Demitri the choice of leaving us or staying; I think you know which he chose." I looked at him and wondered what the man was up to now?

"Since he has chosen to stay, he will not only be studying from the volumes that I have given him improving his magical abilities, but he will start to train with Dilandau. There is a training match after the evening meal and you are both to watch it." I stood there waiting, I knew there would be more, and was rewarded with Folken's next words. "Dilandau is something of a problem to me at times Destiny, while you are there I would like you to look into his mind, I want to know more about the Leader of the Dragon Slayers." There it was again, that feeling to obey surging through me. I didn't say a word, had I argued he would have known I had realized what he had done to me. 

"Yes, Lord Folken."

"Demitri will be here after you have eaten, I will see you later tonight after you return and I will require a full report." Folken said as he bowed slightly and left me alone to my thoughts.

The training room was big; I had never seen anything like it before in my life. The woman, Hell was present sparing with a slayer named Miguel who she disarmed all to soon. Lord Dilandau was there also, as I knew he would be, seated on a raised dialysis in a large chair, well it was too impressive to be called a chair; it was definitely a throne. He watched silently as Hell began anew with the Slayer Kuja. I stood silently next to Demitri; I hated the fact that he had chosen to stay, but loved him for not leaving me. How would he be changed if he trained with Lord Dilandau; would I loose my friend for good; no I wouldn't believe that of my companion, I couldn't. My attention was brought back to the sparing match by what the woman, Hell was telling her opponent. 

"You see, Kuja, in my experience it is a greater advantage to be a woman than a man!" Hell shouted as her and Kuja's swords locked together, "A man may have the greater skill in sword play but we have more than just that." She watched with amusement as a puzzled look crosses Kuja's face.

"And what prey tell is that, Hell?"

"Our bodies, dear Kuja, our bodies." Hell chuckled in response. "Even during battle men think with this, not their brains." And she pointed to the appropriate part of his lower regions causing Kuja to blush slightly. "A show of flesh or a brush of the skin and that little part of their brain clicks into action." 

I noticed that as Hell spoke Dilandau had stood up from his throne and I watched as Hell continued to push on with her fight against Kuja. Hell smirked at Kuja although it was not directed at him. My eyes didn't leave the two sparing, but I could hear the noise of amour as he moved down steps. The noise stopped and I knew that it was Dilandau. 

"It is one of mans greater faults and all women who have seen the world know of it. These are our Powers, Kuja." Hell looked directly down at the rising and falling of her own chest. "Prop these up and no man alive can look you in the eye." Hell informed Kuja as their swords continued to make contact.

Only when Kuja lay on the ground with Hell's sword pointed directly at his throat did everyone finally hear Dilandau speak. "The only methods that will ever be used in my Dragon Slayers are attack and counter attack. There will be no use of such weak womanly tactics." His voice was a low growl.

I was still listening to the two as they exchanged verbal blows in front of the assembled group of Dragon Slayers. I knew I would have to go into Dilandau's mind, but first Hell had given me an idea, and my need to do the bidding of the Old Ones was as strong if not stronger than any compulsion Folken had given me.

"My Slayers are trained to ignore any distractions."

That was it; I reached out to Hell with my mind. I first built up the sexual heat that Hell experienced when she fought, but then I redirected the heat toward Dilandau, making Hell feel it more intensely and connect it with the man before her. I encouraged the feeling in Hell that Dilandau had let his guard down, and now was the perfect time to take full advantage. With the plan formed in Hell's mind I withdrew and not yet ready to enter Dilandau I watched as Hell re-sheathed her sword, a look of pure devilment sparkling in her eyes as she approached the Leader of the Dragon Slayers.

"Fine, then. Prove it."

Hell continued to approach Dilandau stopping just inches from him. Slowly she raised her face to his, their eyes locked his blazing with red fire, hers a soft chocolate brown that hid her cold blooded nature. She placed her hand on Dilandau's arm and drew it down its length, then across his middle just below the area of his navel. His intake of breath was sharp and I could see from the expression on Hell's face that the woman knew she had Dilandau's complete attention.

I knew it was now time, I must enter Dilandau's mind, or the Leader of the Dragon Slayers, might do damage to Hell. I reached out with my mind and into the mind of Dilandau. It was filled with such harsh bitter flavours, that my body actually shuddered where I stood watching with Demitri. I found the knot of rage that Dilandau was quickly becoming unable to control just as the Lord reached out and grabbed Hell hard by both arms. I quickly repressed the rage and instead encouraged him to feel excitement so strong that he could feel his body trembling with it. 

Suddenly I felt a strange pull as if something was dragging me further into Dilandau's mind. I shook the feeling off since I didn't believe it possible. I need to concentrate on the encounter at hand, the faster I could be out of Dilandau's strange mind, the better. From where I stood I could see the two, their eyes still locked, but the part of me that was in Dilandau's mind could feel that he had already decided that he wouldn't let Hell, a mere woman, make the first move. Dilandau lowered his head to Hell's; the kiss was fast and hard. It was a punishment for her boldness, but Hell didn't respond with fear as Dilandau had expected; no she had melted in his hold. 

I tried to leave Dilandau's mind, as he and Hell embrace, the world fading as they drank in each other. His hand left her arm to reach up and cup one breast; I could feel its warmth in my hand, as Dilandau's hand felt it through the cloth of Hell's shirt as his kiss became more urgent, demanding and full of need for deeper fulfilment. I pulled my energy away with more force and was almost completely out of Dilandau's mind when I was pulled back in with an even greater force; a mental force as great as the physical force Dilandau just used to pull Hell closer to his body. 

My mind fought to leave that of Dilandau's, I didn't understand how it could have happened, but a part of his mind had surrounded my energy and was preventing it from leaving. I was trapped, held tight while it decided what to do. I could hear Dilandau speak as he broke away from Hell. 

"Not here woman, we will continue this in another place; guards escort her to my chamber." He then turned from Hell to partially face his men. "You thought to best me in front of my men. Well you have now sealed your fate, you are mine now; do not attempt to leave ever!"

I felt the energy snap as I lost contact with my body. I tried desperately to grab onto Demitri's mind, clinging to it for a second, and felt his mind try to pull me in. But I was too far into Dilandau's mind and it pulled me away from Demitri and into his, the foul emotions there pressing in at me from all sides. I felt as if steely fingers of emotion were holding me, keeping me prisoner.

My mind was now completely trapped inside the mind of Lord Dilandau. I could see through his eyes as he watched Hell being lead out of the room. He turned at the sound of a commotion from where the elfin man and that strange woman had been watching. The woman had collapsed, and was being held by the man, Demitri, the one that was to begin training as a Slayer the next day by orders from Folken. "Women are so weak. Remove that female so we can resume training." He ordered as he returned to the throne he ruled over his Slayers from. 

Dilandau sat, but didn't pay attention to the sparing match, which continued. He had something else on his mind, something that was now locked in his private chamber waiting for him. He motioned to a servant to approach. 

"Caz, I want the items you had made to my specifications. Get them and wait for me outside my chamber." He said dismissively to the young woman without even so much as a glance in her direction. He then returned his attention to the match hoping for a swift end to the night's training. 

So far I had been able to avoid the conscience part of Dilandau's mind, the part that would link to me. Since his subconscious had recognized my energy as an intruder, what would the conscience part of him realize? I was afraid to even think of what was now happening to my body; I could only hope that Demitri would keep me safe.

When the sparing between the last two slayers finished, Dilandau excused his men with a wave of his hand. Impatience flooded his mind; he was more than ready to go to his chamber, and to the woman there, Hell. As Dilandau approached his chamber the servant, Caz handed him the items he had requested, she kept her head down, eyes to the floor. He took them from her trembling hands smiling slightly at the obviously fear in the woman

As Dilandau entered his chamber Hell approached him trying to make the first move, the look on her face saying this wasn't going to be his show, but then she did in fact start it out in the training room. And as he had hoped that remark he made to his men about her being his had served to infuriate her. Hell stopped almost directly in front of him, only then did she notice he was holding something in his hand. He had known she wanted to control the situation, just as she had done to Kuja with her body, but he had other plans. Dilandau handed Hell a gown, the fabric of it silky and soft. Hell stared at it as if it were burning in her hands. "I wouldn't wear this for anyone, let alone you, Dilandau." There was no warning as Dilandau grabbed the neckline of Hell's sparing outfit and in one swift motion ripped the front, instantly ruining it.

"Well you do have a choice, wear what I have given you or not. I would prefer the latter, but the decision is entirely up to you." Hell held the gown out, it was of the deepest red, Dilandau's colour, with gold piping and black accents. It was elegant. He could tell by the intense look in Hell's eyes that she knew its meaning; I am Lord Dilandau's possession. Turning he strode out of the room and slammed the door locking it behind him. He would give her time to make her decision, when he returned she would either be wearing the gown, or she would still be in what is left of her sparing outfit, torn beyond repair with her breasts exposed. He could see it in his mind, Hell reluctantly stripping off the ruined garment, the silk of the red gown caressing her body as she slid it over her head, and then she would step over to the glass to gaze her reflection in it.

After giving what he felt to be an appropriate amount of time, I could feel Lord Dilandau make the decision to go back into the room. As he entered, he was not disappointed. A wicked smile spread across his face at the sight of Hell dressed for him. 

"Good girl, now turn around and let me get a better look at you."

Hell froze at his words, he was pushing all the right buttons to try to break her and by the look he was giving, he wanted her to know he knew he was having that effect on her. I couldn't help but wonder at the gown, it was made to Hell's exact size. I could feel it in his mind; he had been waiting for the opportunity all along, to claim Hell as his own. The emotions in his mind were so much more intense than they should have been for someone of his age, but physical appearances could be deceiving. His mind had the experience of battle and lust that belonged to men much older than he could possibly be. It was then that I realized those emotions in him weren't originally his at all, but had been somehow planted there in his mind. Dissect, that was what the sorcerer had wanted to do to Dilandau; more changes. By the spirits, that evil man had been responsible for Dilandau's lust, hate, and aggression. The fact that the sorcerer had been thinking the same thing concerning me sickened me to my very soul. I was brought out of my panic by the sound of Dilandau's thoughts right before he spoke. 

"Do it now!" Dilandau growled as Hell only stood there. Her expression changed and too late Dilandau could see that he had pushed her too far. She launched her body at him in a viscous attack, one not controlled by a well trained solider, but by someone whom had been abused in the past. Dilandau was thrown off balance by the unexpectedness of it, but as Hell's fist made contact with his jaw, he realized what had just happened; that she had been broken in this manner before, and badly.

Without a second thought he grabbed her fist as she was about to land a second blow and retaliated, slapping her hard across the face. Hell was momentarily stunned just long enough so that Dilandau was able to quickly twist her arm behind her back and forced her down onto his bed belly first. He leaned into her so she could feel him harden as he pressed himself into her backside. His voice was low and menacing as he whispered into her ear. "This position pleases me just as much as looking into you face would. You decide, but know this; you will not strike me again. Ever!" 

Dilandau smiled, and I could feel the triumph surge in his mind, he knew he now had the upper hand. He grabbed Hell as he stood pulling her up with him; he noticed with satisfaction that she was bleeding from her slightly swollen lip. Lust surged through him at the sight of the blood, it made him grow harder, painfully hard, and he welcomed the pain. He moved in, and kissed the blood from her lips just as he had seen her do to the bridge of Kuja's nose that first day. 

I could feel jealousy flared in Dilandau's mind; if I didn't do something he would hurt her. I pushed at the jealousy getting it back under control, then encouraged the feelings of passion he had already begun to feel. Dilandau stopped for a moment to just look into the eyes of the woman he held. His head lowered slightly as he kissed her again slipping his tongue into her mouth tasting her sweetness; woman mixed with blood. Dilandau's emotions were becoming so strong that I found I was becoming as aroused as he was. 

Dilandau moaned, as he deepened the kiss, no longer did he want to punish Hell, he want her naked in his bed and willing. As he continued to kiss her his hands released her to find their way to the fastenings of her gown. Slowly he began to undo them being careful not to ruin what he had just made her put on. But the gown was not made for easy removal, much to Dilandau's frustration. I felt his impatience but was unable to calm it, for he reacted so fast. He grabbed a dagger from his bedside stand and sliced the gown off Hell to reveal her womanly body hidden under its silky folds. The gown now lay ruined at her feet, but Hell didn't seem to care, as her hands went to his coverings. Dilandau's mind almost exploded with need when he felt Hell begin to undo his armour, she was pulling at it in her own haste to remove it from him. He chuckled as he kicked the silky garment of the gown away from Hell's feet and started to help her finish removing all that he wore. 

They were both now naked and Dilandau stepped back to look at Hell's body, even the parts that hadn't been kissed by the sun were exotically dark compared to the alabaster whiteness of his own skin. He pushed Hell down onto the bed, landing lightly on top of her and rolling them both so they lay side by side. They explored each other and after a time Dilandau rolled Hell to her back, positioning himself on top as she parted her legs willingly for him. 

I was unable to control what happened next, the emotions were just too strong; I had to have an outlet for them, so I linked with Dilandau's conscience mind and then formed a bridge to Hell's linking the two. The emotions of both flowed through me as they began to share the passion and need each was experiencing. Hell didn't know what was happening to her, she was certain that an outside influence was doing this to them, but Dilandau, his mind knew exactly what it had position of, and that was me. He pushed the knowledge aside for now, and concentrated on the emotions coursing back and forth through the link between the two as they continued to move in rhythm together. He kissed her face and neck, then moved lower to suck one breast as he knead the other with his hand, playing with it's hardness between his fingers. He moved his hips in and out as he rocked her in time to his own body. Her legs moved to trap his pulling him closer as his thrusts became more urgent, more powerful, filling her completely and sending waves of pure bliss coursing through her, through me and through him. Time ceased to exist for them as the moment stretched on and when they finally climaxed, linked together, it was of such intensity that my energy echoed it back to them causing them to experience it for a second time. 

It had taken a long time for Dilandau to sleep; his mind was so alert, even in the first stages, that I waited till he was in a deep sleep before I felt safe enough to move about in his mind. It was only then that I felt the grip of his emotions loosen its hold on me, but not enough to pull free from his mind; even in sleep he was too strong for that. It was so quiet inside Dilandau's mind as he slept, the contentment I felt was something that he would never feel in his life. How I could have felt exhausted without my body was beyond me, but I did. At least I had time to reflect on all that had occurred to me. I was using my abilities in ways that I had never done before, seeing thoughts, not just emotions, influencing by direct command, and that bridge between Dilandau and Hell. If I had been aware and used these abilities when I first began to show them, young and unaware of the fear and hate they would bring upon me, I have no doubt that the people of my families village would have killed me instead of forcing me to leave. I missed my home, the memory of it brought back by Folken when we linked. I was from Fanelia and still longed for the quietness of it. But that was so long ago, and now all that I was, was Destiny. But I wondered just whose destiny was being changed; was it these people, or was it mine? I needed get out of there and back to my own body; it couldn't continue to exist indefinitely without a mind. I remembered that knot of emotions that was in there with me, the ones held in check by the dominant emotions of Dilandau's conscience; it was time I explored them. 

I entered the area of Dilandau's mind holding those emotions to find there another shock. These emotions were not Dilandau's at all, but belonged to a totally different being, a being almost driven insane by its imprisonment there. It had the memories of what was done to Dilandau by the sorceress coursing through it. If these emotions were to resurface in Dilandau, which some day they might, the personality there would be no more than that of a wild beast, insane and uncontrollable. The only way to save Dilandau, and the personality hidden deep inside him would be to remove those memories from him. Was it possible, could I? And more importantly what would they do to me? There was no decision to make, I could not, would not be able to live with the knowledge that I could have helped, but didn't. Stealing memories had to be as wrong as commanding someone against their will. But this wasn't the time to debate what was going to happen anyway. This wasn't going to be an accident, like it had been with Lord Folken; I knew what I was doing and I knew there would be a price to pay.

Dilandau woke as he felt Hell slipping away from him. She was going to leave, steal away, like a whore or mistress would. He didn't want her to leave that way, they had just begun to have pleasure together, and he wanted more. He was going to take her again; I could feel it as I could feel the beginnings of his arousal. He was also concerned about my presence in his mind; he knew I was there, that awareness hadn't left him since his discovery of me when I linked with him last night. He knew my name, bouncing it around again and again. Destiny. Folken would pay for this, he had his plaything, his spy. But he would first see to his own needs, the ones only Hell could satisfy. I had to try now, before it was too late, his mind was already making plans to use me to his own gain. 

Dilandau stood and, wrapping the sheet around his lower body, he started to advance to where Hell stood by the door to his chamber. Her hand was on the latch, but she hadn't opened it, she was listening to his voice, it was soothing her, drawing her back to him. I gathered all my energy into as tight a sphere as I could, and then reached out to surround the memories, the pain and the insanity that had for so long tormented the other being trapped in his mind. Its energy mixed with my own, giving me new strength; the strength of insanity. I pulled with all my force to release myself from the emotions of Dilandau's mind, that which had held me. I could almost feel the snap, as my energy was again free to return to my body. Dilandau staggered slightly shaking his head as if to clear it. The pain and suffering I had taken from him coursed through me, needles of burning fluid, tubes, knives and the smiling face of Lord Omadon and other sorcerers as they did those things to me, no as they did them to Dilandau. Mixed with it was the knowledge that he planned to do it again.

My eyes flew open as my mind swiftly found and entered my own body, I then heard a scream, and it took me some time to realize that the awful blood curdling sound had originated from me. I finally was able to control it long enough to make it stop. Looking around I saw first Demitri and then Lord Folken; both looked as if they hadn't slept. The looks on both faces began to change to that of relief, as my screaming subsided, until I began to speak, still confused as to how this had all happened to me. 

"You knew he was different, he trapped me. I…" Lord Folken was looking at me strangely; was that regret I saw in his eyes? "DILANDAU!" I screamed as I collapsed back into the softness of the bed. Suddenly Demitri was there gathering me into his arms.

"Destiny, I thought I'd lost you, please you need strength." He murmured. 

I did need strength; I could feel the effect that my long absence had had on my body. Someone was going to pay anyone would do, the insanity told me. No, I couldn't take from either of these men, in my state I could hurt them, my emotions were too close to being out of control. The memories and emotions I had taken were like a sickness and I couldn't risk passing it to anyone. Or could I, I thought as an idea started to form in my mind. There was only one place I was going to get the strength I needed from. He owed me, he had held me there in his mind. 

"No, I won't take it, not from you and not from him." I chocked out as I pointed at Lord Folken. "You made me go into his mind. He's dangerous, a cold-blooded killer, loyal only to Zaibach and to himself. You want your toy back, Folken, then get me Dilandau, he owes me." 

"What did you do to her Lord Folken, you promised that she would be safe, that you could protect her. I've never seen her like this before. Destiny, why would the Old Ones allowed this to happen?"

"That's enough, Demitri!" I rasped as I pushed him from me. "The Old Ones have forsaken me, can't you see that. They have given me to Zaibach, I must do the bidding of Lord Folken now, as I can't deny him." Was that me telling such tales, but I had to, if I wanted my plan to succeed. 

"The Old Ones; I don't understand Demitri. Destiny didn't come here by accident, did she?" Folken asked the question quietly in a voice that commanded an answer. The question was clearly directed at Demitri, but I answered.

"No, after I was driven out of my village for being different, they came to me in my dreams. They told me that I had been given a gift, one to be used at their direction; to change destiny where it was needed, but always it was just to shift emotions to the proper direction and let the beings themselves find their way in the end. But then they sent me here and left me to you." I could feel myself growing weaker. "I can't take unless I give, and Dilandau, I have given to him, so I will take only from him." I hoped that this plan was for good and not just the insanity inside me wanting revenge, but I needed Dilandau to make it work. He would help me rid both of us of that Sorcerer Omadon.

Destiny's mind smiled embracing the insanity that was Dilandau.


	10. Chapter Ten: Hell Seraph Latermia

Lemon warning in this chapter. Who you ask, well read and find out.

So on with the fic…

Hell wonders at the strangeness of the events that have occurred since her arrival on the Vione. She believes the source of these events to be the strange woman, Destiny, but is unsure how. Why is that woman being held under guard and what link does she have to herself, and to Dilandau? Once again anger, frustration and acts of jealousy are taken out on an unknowing but not unwilling slayer; the repercussions of such actions causing pain to both parties but in different ways. 

Continue the journey of Destiny… 

Chapter Ten: Hell Seraph Latermia 

Written by Dilandau's_girl

I never imagined if before and yet it had seemed so familiar. His hands were warm and slightly callous; so similar to his burning eyes, which had been filled with such lust and passion. Was this what I had planned to happen when I had faced Kuja? If it had been my plan to seduce him it had failed terribly and the tables turned.

Every action, every move I had made had been influenced by him. Although his strength outmatched mine I had refused to be subdued so easily that night, yet I found it ironic that his face did not carry the mark mine obviously did. I had tried so hard to remain non-complacent but regardless of the circumstance I had capitulated to his need simply because they mirrored my own. Yet I had still fought for dominance in that confrontation, the bruise marring my face was a sign of how much of a failure it had been. Perhaps I had unknowingly encouraged him more so by my defiant actions. Did he have any idea what he was doing to me mentally and physically, by doing what he had?

In truth Dilandau and myself were incredibly similar. My insubordination towards him was bound to spark some reaction, as it would have done to me had any pupil of mine given me cause to do so. I just never believed he would try and break me in such a way. Yet that other part of me, the part that came alive when I fought milked him for everything he could give me. I could feel his strong beating heart drumming against my chest as he slept soundly. The tyrannical man that was usually present in the boy, whom was on top of me, lay dormant. I could hardly believe he was the same person for his features were so peaceful and contented. He didn't resemble the control freak present last night. That grin had now been replaced by a genuine contented smirk, the strands of his silver hair and soothing breath tickling my skin causing me to shiver ever so slightly.

He looked so childish and defenceless; if I ever had a chance to finish my job it would have been now. I could have grabbed the dagger from last night, which lay by his bedside table and ended this charade once and for all. No noise, no struggle and no chance of being discovered; the perfect kill! And yet I did not desire to end his life. The bounty meant nothing to me now. Perhaps this was one of the threats, which my employer feared, his ability to control and influence people with such ease. I should have ended his life then for I could never be tied down to any man, let alone Dilandau. It would have been to great a handicap, worrying that he may be killed while I was not by his side. Such weakness appalled me and yet I found myself so attracted to Dilandau that I feared I might become dependant on his mere presence.

I could not fool myself, it was highly likely that he had had his way with many other women whenever the whim had taken him, even at his young age; yet it did not dishearten me. It was in his character to be the way he was and who was I to change it. His words still swarmed my mind, 'You are mine now, do not attempt to leave, ever!' Was it that simple to leave the life I once knew behind me, the people I knew and had trained in my own short life. Perhaps, yet I still knew that if it were ever possible there would be a price.

I could hear the robin's warbling discords even at the altitude we were flying. Normally I woke to the sound of the lark, its heavenly song signalling the beginning of a new dawn, but today it had been overpowered by the small bird's plaintive tune. I was quite happy to remain where I was for the time being. Ever since I woke that morning I had been thinking over the past days, which I had been staying on the Vione; about the uncharacteristic things I had been doing which had left me startled. Little ideas that had been brought forward; for instance at dinner, why did I try and do such a thing to Dilandau and last night what possessed me to go to such extremes. I had had little control over what happened; yet I had. I was greatly confused at this time being and my intent was to find out what was going on.

The conversation I overheard between Kuja and Dilandau also puzzled me. Kuja had said that she had some sort of ability; he could feel everything she felt to an extent, the partner also experiencing the emotions and feelings that they felt. Now surely what he described was the same as what I experienced with Dilandau last night. I must admit that I had never felt anything like it before. Even now I could still feel it coursing through me. Had it been something to do with her, Destiny? Her very name no doubt was filled with controversy. I knew that she knew more about me than she let on, she and Lord Folken. If that were true then leaving this place before my cover was blown would have been the safest decision; I had already spent too much time there. Even if I hadn't completed my task I should have left then.

I snapped out of my thoughts determined to leave before he woke, although I had no intention of leaving the Vione I had to leave this chamber. As I eased myself from under Dilandau he stirred and leaned further across me, his arms closing around me but he didn't wake and I eventually managed to slip from his hold. It was unlikely that he would stay asleep for long so I had to work quickly and quietly. I couldn't help chuckling to myself as I bent down to grab my undergarment from the floor; this was so similar to the tales that mother used to tell me about her liaisons with my father. He took her as his mistress while his poor wife was pregnant with his child, nearing her last colour; I recall vividly her telling me that she did exactly this to him, slipping away before he woke. Every morning was the same for her, creeping out of the room like a thief. Little did he know what the result of his dealings with mother would cause. Luckily there was no chance of an mishap like that happening with me, not just yet. Then again accidents did happen I mused lightly. It wasn't till my ninth cycle that he eventually found out that not only did he have a son of over eleven rotations at home, but a daughter who was being trained as an Asturian assassin. 

I pulled on my underwear and reached for my gown. I stared down at the tattered material, it lay in a heap where Dilandau had discarded it, after slicing it down the middle to remove me from its binding hold last night; it was beyond wear. Another gown, that I recalled him discarding, lay over the chair next to his bed; it was obviously for me. It made me wonder; had he had this second gown crafted simply for the purpose that he would never have the patience to keep from destroying the previous? While I went to pull the fresh gown over my head I heard someone clear their throat and I glanced up to see Dilandau staring at me.

"Oh," I muttered, "Your up."

"Where do you think your going?" he asked an amused tone audible in his voice, arching an eyebrow in interest as I continued to slip the gown over my head.

"You were sleeping so… I thought I would go and do some training, why?" I managed to respond calmly as he continued to stare at me. 

"Oh is that so, not planning on leaving were you? You do remember what I told you last night, don't you?" I swallowed hard and nodded slowly.

"I will not contravene your wishes Dilandau, if that is what you desire." I replied a little shakily as I gathered my sword belt from the floor and headed towards the door, slowly opening it.

"Where do you think your going, Hell?" he asked again and I turned back to him, my hand still resting on the handle as I watched him as he wrapped a sheet around his waist and walked towards me. "I never gave you permission to leave." He continued as he leaned forward and pulled my hand away from the handle.

"I'm going to do some training Dilandau." I replied pulling away before I lost control of my actions; just the thought of last night sent shivers down my spine. 

He lost focus for a brief moment, his form swaying slightly from some unseen force and he shook his head to seemingly clear his mind. Instantly I took the chance to escape. If he hadn't… if _whatever_ happened, hadn't happened then I doubt I would have left the chamber at all that day!

I left the room before he could stop me. But I wasn't foolish enough to go straight to the training room; that would be the first place he would look after he changed into his uniform. I wandered around the other side of the Vione for a short while before finally heading towards the training room.

I couldn't concentrate on anything because my mind was swarming with so many thoughts and questions, not to mention what my body was feeling. I felt considerably more drained than I usually would. I would have considered returning to my bed if had known that he would not be there. I didn't need the aggravation which would have followed had I remained in the room or returned to bed like a willing wench. No doubt he was already pulling the fortress apart to find his newest play thing and would perform some sort of reprimand, but at least I had had a short time to try and clear my head.

I replaced my sword into its scabbard and drew one of my twin daggers from its place at my hip, going through some simple routines as I got used to using it again; I had been depending on my sword too much of late. 

My hands dropped to my side and I sighed in defeat; it was no good I just couldn't concentrate. I knelt placing the dagger on the ground and sat staring at it thoughtfully before repeating the action with its counterpart. I smiled fondly at them, for the person who had given them to me. You tend to receive such objects from a teacher not from the one you taught but that was exactly how I had obtained my daggers. My old pupil had had them crafted for me by one of Asturia's best blacksmiths with the money he had obtained from his very first mission as a trained assassin. 

Each dagger was crafted from precious metal and stones, a prize possession for any assassin. Both were simple in design, the left hand dagger had a short handle and at the top was a circular pommel, devil horns resting on it with an arrow like tail reaching down from the crosspiece. On either side of the crosspiece was a simple magenta amethyst, polished to a perfect shine. The style of the right dagger was of similar design to the left but the horns on the pommel were replaced by a halo and the gems embellishing the crosspiece were replaced with that of the finest pearls. Both symbolised the two sides of my personality; my dark side, the side that came to life through my lively hood and my light side, the side of me that was kind hearted when concerning friends and lovers. My dear Stealth, his gift brought tears to my eyes. Sometimes I think I should never have agreed to train him, you tend to find that hearts as pure as his should never be corrupted. That was twice that I had stolen his innocence and yet after all I had put him through he still remained loyal to me. One of the few people I knew I could trust with my life.

Slowly I gathered the daggers into my hand and felt their familiar weight before returning them to their normal place at my hip, leaning heavily against the training room wall.

"So there you are, woman!" sarcasm dripped from the voice that came from the room entrance and I looked up to find Dilandau lounging against the frame. "I have been looking for you. Did you really believe that you could escape me for long." He spoke as he made his way towards me till we were barely a foot apart. 

"I thought that since you got what you wanted from me last night you would leave me alone." I almost whimpered, biting my lower lip to stop myself as he pushed me against the wall and ran his hand up my waist. Why was it that he had so much control over me? I could do nothing to stop him; I was his willing victim.

"Is that what you want me to do, really?" he murmured against the skin of my neck as he nipped at it teasingly. My body was already heating up from just his touch, wanting more and I barely managed to whisper my reply. "What was that, Hell?" I heard Dilandau chuckle as he fiddled with the straps of my gown, tugging them aside and moving his lips to caress the flesh they had covered. 

I closed my eyes trying to prevent myself from voicing the pleasure I was experiencing. I felt the sensation of his body against mine as he pressed against me, his hands coming down to undo the tie of his pants.

"Well?" he whispered tauntingly.

"No." My answer obviously pleased him for I felt his lips curve into a satisfied smirk as his nimble fingers unclipped my sword belt allowing it to fall freely to the ground. His hands came down to gather the bottom of my gown, pulling it up till it came to my hips and he pushed me to and up the cold wall. My legs wrapped instinctively around his waist, pulling him closer as I ran my arms around his neck, arching against him wantonly. 

It was different from last night's experience; this time was slightly gentler as he lowered me onto him, but not that much. Our breaths were low and controlled as he began to move within me. I held onto him tightly as I was pushed further up the wall, the pleasure of his constant rhythm consuming my body as I attempted to meld closer to him and I whimpered slightly, as his pace began to increase. I felt his hands tighten on my waist as he began to pull me down onto him harder and I couldn't help but let out a low moan of pleasure, one which was muffled slightly by his mouth coming down onto mine in a passionate kiss.

"Lord Dilandau!"

My eyes flew open when I heard the familiar voice calling out into the room. Dilandau broke the kiss, licking his lips as he slowed his pace but did not stop; his only reaction was to raise a finger to my lips before returning it to my waist.

"Lord Dilandau?" once again came the imperatively toned call for the hallway and I heard the faint sound of impatient shuffling feet.

"What is it, Gatti?" Dilandau shouted out in obvious aggravation. His firm grip on my waist slackened and I was lowered slightly down the wall.

"Sir…" he stuttered.

"Hurry up…I'm busy." Came the sharp reply. I lowered my head to Dilandau's shoulder and tried to slow my breathing as he continued to thrust into me, taking me to where we were both aspiring to reach. When I finally reached it I clung onto him helplessly, my body arching and convulsing further against him and I couldn't help but let out a strangled cry of pleasure as the numbing feeling which had been steadily filling me reached its peak, completely consuming me.

"It's Lord Folken, Sir…He wishes to see you." The Slayer continued in a startled voice after a long pause.

"Tell him that I am other wise engaged. I'll talk to him later." And he continued his previous, constant pace, obviously determined to climax himself.

"He said immediately, Lord Dilandau, it seemed important. I think it's concerning the woman we have been guarding."

Finally Dilandau choked out an inaudible cry, one muffled as he forced his head against my neck. His hands tightened painfully at my waist and he moaned out heavily as I felt the familiar feeling of his release inside of me. Gradually he slowed his movements to a stop and I reluctantly began to un-twine my legs from around his waist. I looked into his eye, a mix of obvious lust and apathy and gave him a half smile as his warm breath tickled my face, causing my hair to brush my flushed skin.

"You'd better go." I whispered quietly as he withdrew from me and allowed me to slide to the floor.

"I'm not finished with you yet." he murmured in my ear and pushed me hard against the wall again and began to inspect the bruise on my face, admiring his handy work no doubt. I flinched from his touch for a brief moment before running my hand into his damp bangs and guiding his head down to mine.

"Lord Dilandau?" Gatti called out from the corridor expectantly and Dilandau's head, which had been lowering towards my lips, snapped up, pulling out of my hold.

"Tell him I'll be with him shortly. I just have some business to finish."

"Yes, Sir." Gatti shouted and I could hear his armour clatter as he ran out of hearing range rather hastily. Dilandau's hand grabbed hold of my armj as soon as he had retied his pants and proceeded to drag me out of the training room. It was obvious that he wanted to get this over as soon as possible. 

As we reached the room where the woman, Destiny, was being held I saw Gatti and Dalet standing in front of the door. Without a word Dilandau threw the door open and dragged me in after him. As I past him Gatti's eyebrow rose in a suggestive manor and I glared at him as I tried to force the flushness from my cheeks before anyone could see. I stepped into the room closing the door behind me and I heard Dalet ask Gatti what had happened but I didn't here his reply. If he valued his life, he would keep his mouth shut.

"I care not why you have summoned me, Folken, for it is you who owe me an explanation." I heard Dilandau announce as the door closed. "What was your spy there doing to me last night, and how?"

"What she was doing was nothing more than a mere test of loyalty, but I have not summoned you here, Dilandau, it was Destiny who wished to see you."

Slowly I walked up to Lord Folken's side as he spoke and stared at the woman as she began to talk to Dilandau. He had moved over to her, an intrigued and bemused look on his face as she ranted on about things that connected her to last night's experience with him. My face grew hot and I restrained myself from acting on my first thoughts; to shut her up before she spoke again. I could have happily run her through with my sword at that moment!

"She's been this way for a while now." Lord Folken spoke, his eyes never tarring from Destiny. "She simply said that she needed to see Dilandau. I can't divulge any other information. It would have probably been better if Dilandau hadn't brought you with him."

I stared at Folken in shock but my gaze rested on him for a short time before I noticed Destiny had quietened down and was advancing towards Dilandau. Her green eyes held an intensity that I had never seen before, their normal calm reflective sheen gone. I saw Dilandau lean closer as they spoke in whispered words, never breaking the gaze they had on each other and I gasped out in surprise when Destiny leaned forward and pulled Dilandau to her in a kiss. I went to move towards them but Lord Folken's metal hand came down onto my wrist and I stopped moving instantly. I felt the tips of his metal fingers digging into my skin and I bit my lip trying not to cry out or show any weakness. 

"Leave them." he said his voice calm and controlled. "She is only getting what she needs." I continued to stare in disbelief as Dilandau pulled her closer to him his hands moving to her waist, deepening the kiss with every second passing.

Only when I noticed Dilandau's hands fall loosely to his sides and it looked like it was only Destiny holding him up did I move. I grabbed him from her hold and flung him against the wall. He staggered for a moment before falling back and landing on the floor. His dazed expression showed how drained he was. How could that be, he had been fine a moment ago? Again everything fell on her; she seemed to be behind everything that happened recently.

"Satyr." I hissed at him as I turned back around and brought my hand across Destiny's face. The hit knocked her down to the bed. I would have continued to deal her what I thought would be a decent amount of abuse for all that she had made me go through, had I not noticed that she had fallen unconscious. There was no use doing something to her now, I would wait till she was recovered before continuing what I had started. I turned walking back towards the door and opened it.

"What about him?" Lord Folken asked and pointed to the dazed Dilandau on the floor.

"What about him, Lord Folken? He's not my concern, let him fend for himself; he has a way of doing that." I hissed viciously before slamming the door behind me as I left. Before I had even left the room I knew I had to get my own back on Dilandau. No one messed with me and got away with it. He may have thought that I belonged to him, but I sure as hell didn't.

As I exited the room I sighed heavily and ran my hand through my hair. 

"Bastard," I hissed as I leaned back against the door, my mind full of confusion and uncertainty. My eyes snapped open as I felt something brush my cheek and I looked up to see Dalet, a concerned look replacing his normally carefree expression.

"What happened?" He asked softly, his fingers tracing the outline of my bruise with deliberate tenderness.

"Where do you want to start?" I laughed although in all honesty I could have wept, for inside I was racing with emotions I just couldn't seem to understand or control. "The bruise is a statement and a reaction to me not giving Dilandau what he wanted."

"You seemed to be giving him exactly what he wanted earlier!" Gatti sniggered under his breath. My head snapped up at his comment and in my rage I grabbed him by his armoured jacket and, despite his weight, threw him full force against Destiny's chamber wall. There was a sickening sound as Gatti's head hit the stone and blood began to seep through his dirty blond curtains and down his face. Instantly I made my way towards him my eyes darkening as I saw the fear in him; fear I had only seen towards Dilandau. 

"If you every mention anything to anyone I swear your body will never be found. I don't care for Zaibach's rules, I make my own; OK!" I pulled back reluctantly when I felt Dalet's hand on my shoulder and got up. 

As I left the hall and headed towards my room I could hear Dalet behind me and smirked. He was too predictable, or perhaps it was just that I was apt at reading men's minds. I knew what I intended to do and a part of me did feel bad… for gods sake I had only just let Dilandau take me only a short while before. He still had him mark on me… inside me and yet… I reached my door and turned to face him as he opened his mouth to say something. My hands grabbed him pulling him against me and kissed him wantonly. If Dilandau could do such things with that woman I could see nothing wrong with going further.

We both ended up in my room, the door locked in case someone, mainly Dilandau, interrupted us again. Dalet seemed constantly nervous about something but as I began to undress him he became more focused and began to reciprocate my actions by removing my gown. His smile returned to his face, he was once again the Dalet I had grown so fond of. His technique was long and slow. He was a compassionate and caring bedmate having non-of the rough and harshness Dilandau had shown and although I hated to say it, however pleasurable my experience with Dalet was, I preferred Dilandau. In all honestly I wished it where he making love to me instead of Dalet, although it would always simply be sex.

We lay silent in each other's arms for some time content in just being in each other's presence, neither wanting to break the contented atmosphere, which would indeed be shattered if we spoke.

"He'll kill me for this." Dalet finally murmured sleepily, breaking the silence.

"Who?" I asked as I ran my hand over his hair, admiring the silky feeling of it against my skin. He moved against me his hands running over my body in such a soothing action that when he stopped I felt like begging him to continue. My plea never left my mouth as he looked at me with such sadness.

"I'm not dumb Hell, I know what happened between you and Lord Dilandau. When he finds out that I've lay with you my life won't be worth living." he went silent for a time before he spoke again and when he did he leaned down, his lips brushing mine ever so softly. "It was worth it." he whispered against them. "I would kill to experience it again." I smiled at him fondly and went to kiss him.

"Don't!" he said quickly pulling back and slipped out of bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I sat up pulling the quilt around me.

"I know I can never have it again, have you again. You are Lord Dilandau's woman," he said sullenly as he pulled his uniform back on, re-clipping his blue armoured boots over the constricting black leather of his pants. "I can't kid myself, however much I want to, god how I want to. Pretend that you could be mine and not his but..."

The poor soul never had a change to finish for the next moment my door swung open. The lock that had been secured to the wall now lay broken from its holder by the impact of someone's foot on it. I felt the sickening feeling of déjà vu over come me as I watched Dilandau stride into the room, grab hold of Dalet by the neck and force him up against the nearest wall. I could still tell that he was immensely drained from whatever he had experienced with Destiny, yet he managed to gather enough strength to lift Dalet from the floor. I wrapped the light under sheet from under the quilt around me and ran over to where both young men were.

"You couldn't help yourself could you Dalet." Dilandau shouted as his knee came up to hit Dalet directly in the stomach and I heard him cry out in pain as Dilandau's grip on his throat tightened. I shouted out for him to stop, grasping his arm and pulling back but, despite how drained he seemed, his strength had not given out. What's more Dalet did not fight back, seeming to retrain from the impulse of trying to save himself. He'd let himself die out of loyalty to his lord… because it _was_ his lord who was doing this?

"You're killing him Dilandau!" I shouted as I grabbed hold of his hands but they only tightened even more. Dalet's eyes, wide with terror, soon began to dim, loosing their shine and his form began to slacken. "For gods sake, you can't kill one of your men like this. He's not even fighting back, Dilandau!"

When I finally managed to tear Dilandau away, Dalet collapsed to the floor coughing violently, his body shaking terribly from the harsh coughing and tremors running through and from his body.

"If you ever touch her again I swear I'll kill you, Dalet." he spat at the crumpled form on the floor, which was trying to kneel before him.

"Are you mad?" I shouted. "It wasn't just his doing."

"I should kill you as well! What the hell did you think you were doing; taking one of my men to your bed?"

"Did you expect me to just let you get away with what you did with that woman?" I responded harshly. 

"I hardly did a thing to her, I definitely didn't sleep with her." he bellowed back as I dropped to the floor beside Dalet.

"You certainly did something with her." I muttered "And she had something to do with what happened last night." I lifted Dalet's head up to look at his neck, letting out a small cry of alarm at the state it was in.

"You bastard, look at what you've done!" I whispered viciously as I helped the brunette to his feet.

"Drop him!" came the harsh command.

"You have to be joking. Do you think I'm going to leave him here like this?" I retorted sharply, staring at him in disgust.

"That's exactly what I mean." He replied just as viciously yet I ignored him, turning my attention back to the coughing Dalet. 

"If you touch him again, Dilandau, I swear you'll regret it!" I said warningly as I leaned Dalet against the wall for a second as I firstly pulled on the first clothes I could find then ran to the wash room and returned with a glass of water. "Drink this Dalet," I instructed him and let him lean his weight on me. I heard him choke out his thanks and raised the glass to his lips only to start coughing violently again. I felt anger burning inside me, he could hardly swallow let alone talk and yet he had said his thanks despite the pain it must have caused him. Slowly I began to help him out of the room.

"Where the hell do you think your going, we aren't finished yet!" Dilandau called out.

"He needs a healer and I'm not willing to let him get there by himself." I replied. "We'll finish the conversation later, but I don't want to see you, not till I'm ready. You'll know when I want to talk." I could see the rage in Dilandau's eyes but my concern was concentrated on only Dalet as I left the room, not the noise of my furnishings being destroyed in a fit of rage or the person who had destroyed them.

"I'm sorry!" I whispered while I held Dalet's hand as the healer went about her way of administering to his neck. "I knew how he would react when he found out, but I still went along with it. I thought you would be gone by the time he arrived. Why didn't he take it out on me instead?"

I smoothed away the locks, which had fallen over his pale face and stared into his forgiving eyes. Unwanted tears formed in my own eyes as his hand came up and touched my face. It rested on my cheek and I leaned into it. "You knew didn't you, you knew why I was doing it and yet..." I sighed my heart full of regret. "I'm so sorry." I pulled away and went to head towards the door but his hand caught me by the arm and I spun around to see his other hand raised to his neck.

"Don't be sorry, I'm as much to blame as you." he wheezed out as he let go of me and settled back into the bed. "He had every right to do what he did… but it was worth it." I smiled at him and left him in the capable hands of the healer while I went to leave myself in the capable hands of alcohol.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Destiny

Thank you to those new followers of By the Hand of Destiny. Hopefully this next chapter will satisfied you and keep you waiting for more. It is only a shame that our original followers seem to have stopped visiting ff.net after the removal of the nc_17 section. At one time we had so many faithful readers and reviewers. *_sighs sadly_* On a brighter note: Thank you you're your support. Every email and review is greatly appreciated and hopefully this new chapter will inspire people enough to make them leave a constructive review! 

Light Lemon warnings in this chapter. Who you ask, well read and find out.

So on with the fic…

Lord Folken, Dilandau, Demitri and even the Slayer Kuja have been touched in some way by Destiny and each sees her in a different way. Is she a woman of deep passion, or a tool to be used by the strength of a man? Warnings come in the night, and confrontations with the newest slayer, Hell, continue to challenge Destiny and her abilities as she discovers a new way to defend herself. Her past revealed her future uncertain what will be the path of Destiny? 

Continue the journey of Destiny…

Chapter Eleven: Destiny 

Written by Fanilia

It's amazing what an experience, like the one I had just gone through, could do to those around you. Lord Folken hadn't been happy with last night's outcome in the slightest, but in the end he had given in to my wishes; I had been given my own clothes back. I was tired of feeling like a possession, and those gowns Folken had been using to influence my vulnerability didn't seem necessary to him anymore. He believed he now had the upper hand. He had believed me when I told him I could no longer deny him; it had him completely fooled. The fact that I didn't know if I could break the compulsion he had given me wasn't my greatest concern right now.

The servant woman, Caz came to help me change and she plated my hair, weaving it down the back of my head, all the time humming an old Fanelian folk tune. I touched her mind for a moment; she had learned the tune from Folken. She was a gentle woman, loyal to Zaibach, as she had many brothers in its service. The only one she truly feared was Lord Dilandau. She smiled as she left me, a true smile, with the warmth of it reaching her eyes. She had wanted to stay, to help me finish dressing, but I assured her I would be able to manage, and I needed some time alone. I dressed in my tan gown; the green sleeveless over vest laced up tying under my breasts, and drew in at my middle. It gave me the appearance of being someone's sister; sane and passive. Best of all I didn't feel like I was a showpiece in it. I felt as if I'd gained a little of my old self back, the one who had entered the forest of Zaibach with Demitri. It was odd that a familiar garment could give me a small amount of peace in the insane situation I found myself in. 

I was resting when Lord Folken arrived. He sat there as he had in the first days I had been on the Vione, in silence. When the knock came I jumped from the sudden sound. "Come." Folken commanded as the door opened admitting Lord Dilandau, and with him Hell, still dressed in the one of the gowns Dilandau had given her to wear last night. Folken raised a brow at Hell as she entered, but made no mention of it.

"I care not why you have summoned me, Lord Folken, for it is you who owe me an explanation." Dilandau announced as the door closed. "What was your spy there doing to me last night, and how?"

"What she was doing was nothing more than a mere test of loyalty, but I have not summoned you here, Dilandau, it was Destiny who wished to see you."

"Ah, Destiny, I'm not sure whether to thank you or beat you for what you did to me last night. I assume a man could become addicted to your pleasures, as I'm sure Folken is by now, but I am not any man."

I was growing angry at the man's arrogance, too late I realized that he as well as Folken knew how to push his victim into revealing too much. I stood and approached him; my fear of him forgotten for the moment 

"Did to you! You pulled my mind into yours and wouldn't let me go. And pleasures I can have on my own, I don't need you or _her_ to have them with me." Dilandau face broke into a wicked grin; now he was sure I had indeed felt everything. And Hell, she looked as though she would have killed me given a chance. This wasn't the way things were supposed to go. The anger I felt did nothing to help, so I let go of the anger and when I did I also let go of what little strength I had left. I turned to return to the softness of the bed, but Lord Dilandau grabbed me before I had gone two steps. "Don't walk away from me woman, you summoned me here! What is it that you want from me? I believe I gave to you last night, at the same time as I gave to Hell. I require an answer woman."

"And I require strength." I sighed, linking to his mind, showing him slight glimpses of what had been done to him by the sorcerer. "I took that from your mind in order to break free, now my body needs some of your physical strength." The link I had established showed him the emotions to convey the meaning behind the words I spoke. 

"A trade." Dilandau uttered thoughtfully, "What do I get out of it?"

"This!" I replied as the link strengthened, allowing him to see my need to save both of us from Lord Omadon. I reached up to brush a lock of silver hair from the Lord's face as my eyes stared into the depths of his magenta ones. Reaching out I cupped his face in both my hands and our lips meet. I could feel him start to give me the strength I needed so badly. The kiss deepened as his hands fastened on my hips, drawing me closer to him. He gave more to me than I needed, his mind holding me there just as firmly as his hands held my body. Even when I felt him weaken, I couldn't pull away. I was vaguely aware as his hands fell limply to his side. Suddenly I was pulled away from him, by Hell; her hand gripped tightly around my arm. There was blazing anger in her eyes, anger so deep that they appeared to be black with rage. She hit me hard with her open palm in the face and as stars exploded all around me, I felt my body hit the bed behind me. There was an instant of pain both from the blow and from the link as it broke. Then the world went black.

I came to a short time later to find that Hell had left the room; stormed out would be a better word, from the statement Lord Dilandau had just made. My cheek was tender and I had a very large headache. My body had been renewed and I felt stronger than I had in quite some time, but what had the cost almost been. What I felt for that woman, Hell, was gratefulness. She had a lot of reason to want to hurt me, and a lot worse than she had. Dilandau had been so close to doing damage to himself, and I hadn't broken the link. I'd continued to drink him like one of those night monsters of children's tales. The ones disguised as human, but with no soul, they consumed the life from others. The sooner I got rid of Dilandau's pain and insanity, the better. 

And what of Hell, she was a smart woman, I was sure she had already begun to put the pieces of her own behaviour together. She would soon realize that an outside influence had been at work. Would she still continue to let her new feelings grow; or would she repress them and try to finish the job she had come here for? 

Lord Folken and Dilandau left together, Folken deep in though, and Dilandau looking as drained, as I'm sure he now felt. My energy was high, but my body still felt tired; my mind had been active with out rest for too long. The bed looked good, and stripping out of my clothes, I climbed under the soft blankets too ready for sleep to bother with a nightdress. 

The dream came from the Old Ones; flavours assaulted me from all sides. There were so many flavours of so many beings. I could feel them all mixing inside me. Until then, I hadn't realized the scale of which destiny was going to change. Something big was going to come to pass in the future of this world; and some of the beings here would be part of it. As the dream progressed it changed, the flavours blending to form into the beings whose minds I'd touched these past days. I had the sensation of spinning as my sight blurred. I closed my eyes for a moment and as I opened them to find myself in the training area of the Vione. 

I wore a white gown; the soft fabric of it flowed gracefully to the ground. In the background I could hear music; the tune the servant Caz always hummed the one from Fanelia. The sparring area in the centre of the room, which was normally occupied with men training, was filled with dancers. I think I should call them dancers; the dance was in a way the reflection of life. Sir Allen danced alone with his sword; he fought with invisible foes only he could see; his long blonde hair swinging about him like a curtain as he moved to the tune. Hell and Artemis were there, dancing together with daggers. Each held a pair of twin blades; one in each hand; four hands, four blades. As they clashed they seemed to do so in time with the music. The sound of metal striking metal sounded sensuous, and I found myself swaying to it as Demitri wrapped his arms around me from behind. I feel my need for him growing, fuelled by the sounds of the daggers, but as I turn in his arms, he was gone. 

I looked down at myself; no longer was I in the white gown, but a purple creation in the style of a Zaibach uniform. My hair was up and I had tears hanging from my ears. I looked and felt like the possession the man that approached. Lord Folken took me into his arms to dance. He glided me across the floor toward bed, which sat off to the side of the training arena. I wondered at the bed, its existence here where men had fought seemed totally out of place. We danced close to it, and then Lord Folken released me and with a gentle shove I fell backward into the waiting softness. My eyes closed and I felt my body sink slightly as a hard male body landed on top of me, pinning me further into the softness. I opened my eyes to stare into in the depths of magenta eyes and… silver hair. Lord Dilandau… he pressed himself harder into me as if to establish dominance, a smirk tugging at his lips, and he turned his attention to Hell as she danced with Artemis. He turned back to me, the smirk now a satisfied grin as he rose and moved away to seat himself upon his Lordly throne. I stood and was approached by the large Slayer Kuja. He smiled at me, bent slightly and lightly kissed my hand then released it as he turn to go back to the dancers. I stood there by the bed as the music dimmed and stopped. 

A child's cry echoed ominously in the background, twin cries, one high one low. The dancers stopped at the sound as they turned in the direction of the sound. Then Hell turned back to me, a sad look on her face as the crying too faded leaving nothing but silence. She wavered slightly in my sight and began to change, her dark eyes lightened to the colour of the sea, and her hair waved about her face in soft curls. The sad look on her face was replaced by one of anguish and pain. And as she extended her hand to me in a silent plea for help her body dissolved into nothingness. 

Where Hell had been only moments before a black wolf appeared, it ran across the room to stop in front of me. The wolf was Blade, her fur standing on her back as she regarded me for a moment before she began to change her form, becoming the human. Red armour covered her body; her head concealed by a scaled helmet. Even in this form the only thing I found remotely human about her appearance was the brown hair coming out from the bottom of that helmet and cascading down her shoulders and back. She held out her hand to me, in it was a single red rose. I reached out to remove the flower from her, but before I could touch it, the rose disappeared. I looked at her and she returned my look with shocked eyes as the blade of a sword burst through her chest. It glowed an eerie orange, as if lit by an inner fire. I stepped to the side and watched as she fell in slow motion toward the bed. I could see the hilt of the sword buried in her back as she fell, it was a dragon; the orange blade the fire it breathed. She hit the bed and her body exploded, changed into red rose petals that covered the area and floated through the air. I held my hand out as one of the petals landed on it, the petal there melted into a drop of blood. 

A tall, cloaked man stepped forward to retrieve the dragon sword from where it lay on the bed among the rose petals. He was but a shadow, made of the purest evil. The room had changed; no longer were there dancers in the sparing area, but bodies. The broken forms of women, their faces twisted in the pain of death. The blank eyes held no souls, and I realized that had been their fate; their souls had been shattered never to journey to the next world. They had ceased for all time, never to exist again. 

He turned toward me and grasped my hand, taking its warm into the ice like grip of his. I looked up and stared into the depths of his eyes, black orbs devoid of everything, no true emotion, and no soul. He pulled my form close to him, and ran his cold hands down me. His intentions were clear to me though he never spoke. He had been sent for to finish his past and retrieve his reward; that reward was me. I held all the emotions he lacked, he would kill me little by little, with each life he took. He would feast on the lives of the ones I loved as he shattered their souls. His lips came down to mine and as they touched….

I let out a strangled cry as I came awake with a start. My heart was pounding and I was covered with a thin sheen of sweat. The door of my chamber opened and the Slayer Kuja entered. He had heard me cry out and was checking to see what was wrong. I sat there the covers pulled up and wrapped around me as I trembled. Kuja came closer, 

          "Lady Destiny, are you all right?" I didn't answer as the trembling became more violent. Then Kuja was there next to me, he grasped my shoulders shaking me gently, "Destiny?"

That dream had turned so suddenly into an all-consuming nightmare, one so frightening, that the mere thought of it made the trembling grow worse. The shadow man was pure evil**,** no trace of humanity, no emotions, no soul. I began to cry, tears streaming down my face as I tried to control the sobs that were freely escaped me. Kuja sat down on the bed shooting a look at Gatti, as he stood just inside the open door. The look must have been a signal to go get someone because Gatti shut the door and I could vaguely hear the sound of his boots receding down the hall. Kuja gathered me to him as I let the blanket fall to wrap my arms around him. I cried into the hard shell of his armour. He pushed me away gently, and unlatched the armour to remove it, tossed it to the floor and pulled me again to him. In the silence of my chamber he held me and let me cry.

I felt completely drained when the crying subsided, but still the terror of the dream held me. Kuja tried to lay me down, but I pulled him with me and would not let go. My mind reached out and linked to his, the strength of my fear made him go for a moment ridged. Then he shook it off and allowed his calm to travel back across the link to me. It was the same calm that made him an excellent Slayer and solider, and it allowed me to drift off. I fell asleep curled up against the warmth of the man beside me, both his body and his mind.

Later in the small hours of the night I came awake; the terror of the dream now only a slight twinge in the back of my mind. Emotions I understood but dreams were cryptic things, that one very much so. I didn't want to remember it let alone tell it to anyone; but Demitri was the expert on magic and on dreams. At some point I would have to tell him of the dream; but it would have to wait till a time when there would be no chance of being overheard. I snuggled closer to Kuja only then realizing he was in bed with me; and still linked to my mind. The poor Slayer was getting his share of strange experiences where I was concerned. Again I fell asleep my mind wrapped in his protective calm. 

When I opened my eyes again day had broken; it filled my chamber with watery light. I looked at Kuja as he slept taking the time to study his features. His hair was different from that of the other Slayers'; the natural spikes in it looked springy. I reached out and touched one to see what it would do. My finger barely made contact when his hand shot out to grab my wrist. In one fluid motion he pulled it up over my head and rolled on top of me pinning me down. His tunic had come partially undone in his sleep and a portion of his warm chest was pressed against one of my breasts. His eyes shot open instantly, the awareness dawning in them causing the man to blush. 

          "Sorry." He mumbled as he rolled back off me, pulling the blanket back up to cover me. He quickly stood, and retrieved his armour from next to the bed. "Lord Folken wished to be informed as soon as you woke." He had almost made it to the door when he turned to me. "Uh, can I leave here with you still, uh?" I don't think the Slayer knew what to call the link I still had with him.

"Sorry." I said as I instantly released it and let my mind flow back to me.

I knew from experience that Lord Folken would arrive in his own time and with questions that I was unwilling to answer. I went to the bathing chamber; again the pool was filled with steaming water. I wondered how it always seemed to be filled when I needed it, but the thought was gone as quickly as it had appeared. I soaked for a time, letting my braided hair get wet, but in no mood to undo it and wash. In the other room I began to hear soft humming; Cazwas in there, that tune seemed to always be on her lips as she moved around**. **A quiet knock came at the bathing chamber door followed by Caz peeking in, 

          "I brought fresh linens for your bed and clean towels for in here. I can see I came just in time." She said as she leaned down to pull end fastening off the end of my hair, and she preceded to un-plaited it, still humming. I never knew that there could be pleasure in having hair washed, but there was. It felt so good to have someone else do it forme just for the enjoyment of it. She held up one of the towels for me as I exited the pool, leading me to the small stool in front of a dressing table. She towelled my hair dry and then braided it again. "Come I have something for you."

"You've done enough already, I have nothing to give you in return."

She chuckled as we walked to the bedchamber. 

          "I require nothing in return. My pleasure is in serving those aboard the Vione, and serving a woman here doesn't happen often." Her smile widened as she saw the look on my face as I noticed the clothes she had laid out on the bed for me. "I had many brothers, but I was the only girl. My mother forbid me to wear the breaches and shirts like my brothers, but gowns get ruined so easily when you're climbing trees and running to keep up. But like all good daughters I was trained early in the art of clothing, so I made a few improvements in my gowns that made it easier to keep up with my brothers, and at the same time kept my mother from fits of temper." 

I first picked up the tan breaches, the soft material of them stretched as I put them on. They moulded my legs tightly, but didn't bind them. Over the breaches I was to wear a tunic, it was of a lightweight material in a pale, off white. The neck was scooped and the sleeves moulded my arms as the breaches did my legs. The tunic was almost as long as a gown, going down past my knees, but slit on both sides up to my waist. Next she handed me a wide belt to cinch the middle. The outfit was comfortable to move in, not cumbersome as a gown would be, but when I looked at myself in the glass, I saw that it still gave me the appearance of femininity. It was daring yet beautiful in the simplicity of its lines. I wished that I had some gowns like this when Demitri and I had travelled in the forests, it would have been so much easier.

"I have a couple more in different colours, they are in your wardrobe."

"How can I thank you?"

"You have thanked me; I can see how much you like them in your eyes." Again that smile as she turned and silently left me.

Folken arrived later in the day, after I had eaten and slept again. He took in my appearance as he sat in the chair by my one window. 

          "Destiny, we will speak now, you and I. Had I realized the danger I was putting you in during my experiments to discover what I needed to know about you, I may have chosen a different course." He was giving me that look, the one that he had just as he was about to make me do or say something I would regret. "I can no longer protect you if you don't tell me that which I need now to know. This fortress has many ears and some of them report to those higher up than I." As he spoke he again removed a small orb from his cloak, pressing it so I understood that the conversation would be private. "Tell me about the Old Ones. Who are they, what country do they work for, and how did you come to be in their service?" I thought that Lord Folken had grasped the meaning of me more that he had, but there was no use denying him the truth. 

          "You think too small for one as intelligent as you seem to be, Lord Folken. The Old Ones are just that, they have no country, I have never seen them, but to me they are what I can only describe as the gods of this world, wise, loving and vengeful. They came to me right after I was driven out of my village. Right after I found out I was _different_."

"Different?"

"I woke on the day of my 16th cycle to find the world changed, it was somehow brighter, full of the emotions of the animals around me, the air vibrated with it. I didn't realize that all beings didn't see the world as I did. I was happy. I had longed for a boy in my village, he was older, but I knew that he wanted me. So when he approached me that evening I was ready to receive his advances. When he kissed me, I instinctively linked with his mind, I didn't hide the link from him, but instead of the love I felt for him being returned, I saw his true self, he enjoyed hurting others, especially women. I was repulsed and I let him feel it. He stormed off angry getting into a fight and getting hurt. He told others about my "invasion in his mind", he swore that I had forced him against his will to fight, trying to harm him. He said I was a monster. I was stoned and cast from my village. That first stone was thrown by my own stepfather. I could feel it in him; he wanted to hurt me as much as the others. I was the only child of my mothers first husband, with me gone, he and his sons would have the land and the farm which otherwise would have passed to me..." I stopped, tears brimming in my eyes. I had never wanted to think about my stepfather or the village again.

"The Old Ones called my ability a gift, to be used wisely and only at their discretion. I was to use it help others along to the proper end. But like all things there is a price, using my abilities drains me. Demitri discovered the danger shortly after we first met. I had used too much of my ability to protect myself from the dangers I thought were all around me. I grew weaker each day. I would have died if he hadn't figured it out. He started giving me some of his strength to help me recover each time I did the Old Ones bidding. The strength restored my body, but the energy of the emotions in my mind still required rest to balance. At the same time I felt that Demitri had been denied his future when he left the temple and his training to protect me. And I wanted a way to pay him back for all that he did. He is of the elfin people and as with all elfin people he is a creature of pleasure. Therefore the trade, I gave him pleasure in exchange for the strength he gave me. In doing so I also discovered that when I climaxed I released the extra energy that built up in my mind. By mating with Demitri I no longer required the time to rest to restore the balance." I could feel the blush that had spread across me as I spoke, but I kept my eyes averted from the Lord in the room with me and continued. "My emotions are not the same as others. I have to have a release for them; I guess I too am a creature of pleasure." I shrugged my shoulders as I finished.

"Why are you here?"

"You tell me, I don't really know anymore, maybe the Old Ones don't need me anymore and have given me to a new master." I answered quietly as Folken only looked at me. The answer was not the one he wanted, but I had revealed as much as I was going to; I believe he knew that. 

"You spoke to Dilandau of his pain; he owed you I believe you told him. What did you do?" Folken looked at me shaking his head, in the way that told me I wasn't getting off easy. "And don't tell me to ask him, I already have and he refused to tell me." How was I to answer and not reveal more that I already had?

"Youtell me, Dilandau has the body of a young man, but his emotions are those of one with vast life experience. Where was he before he came here? I have been honest with you to a point, you owe me the same up to a point." All I wanted was for him to give me a general idea, in order to give him the answer I already knew.

"He trained with the troops of our generals."

"And what of him before that?" 

"He was in the care of the Sorcerers."

"These sorcerers, they were all good, kind men?" Folken opened his mouth to answer. "That didn't require an answer; that _was_ the answer! Dilandau buried a lot of the memories associated with that time in his life." A lot of memories had truly been buried, but what else I wouldn't ever tell anyone, ever. "His mind is as well trained as his body. When I entered hisemotions surrounded me; they trapped me in there as an enemy. The same as he would have trapped a spy caught in his camp. I didn't have the strength alone to free myself, so I took his memories of the pain the sorcerers inflicted on him. It was the only thing I could take with out harming him. I had no desire to live out my life trapped in his mind."

Folken thought for a moment as I finally sat down in the chair across from him; I hadn't realized till now that I had been pacing the entire time we had been talking. Folken reached over taking my hand in his**,**

"And what of you, Destiny? You said yourself that you too are a creature of pleasure, but you haven't been with Demitri in some time now." An even brighter red flush spread across my face and I lowered my eyes as I answered him.

"That too was seen to by Lord Dilandau last night."

"_Hell_… How I understand the woman's furry. If she hadn't knocked you out with that first blow…" He then laughed, a totally alien sound to be coming from such a solemn man, "Destiny, is there ever to be a time when life around you will be less than surprising?"

"I don't think so, Lord Folken." If my plan against Omadon worked then Folken would have a surprise, one I'm sure he wouldn't like at all.

The next day or so passed uneventfully, except for the nightmares that plagued my restless sleep, I spent them by myself in my chamber. I had found that the only time I was able to rest was when Kuja was stationed outside my door. My mind seemed to know when the tall Slayer was there, and even though I resisted, I found that I would link to his mind. There I found a protectiveness that allowed me to sleep with out dreaming. Caz visited, to change the linens and to talk; I was growing very fond of the woman and her sunny outlook on life. 

         "That Demitri is quite a handsome fellow, him being elf and all."

"I think he knows that Caz."

"And his fighting skills are rather good for one starting to train so old."

"He's begun training with the Slayers, then? I wondered why he hasn't come to see me. He must be very exhausted. I miss him." I murmured absently, fingering the fabric of my gown. 

"Yes, It's hard work training under Lord Dilandau. I like to watch them when I get a chance, that Lord Dilandau gives me the shivers, but the rest of the slayers, they are all good men."

Demitri training with weapons, he hated them, or so he had told me on many occasions. I wanted to see him, but was unsure if would I be allowed back into the training room? I sent Caz to find Lord Folken with my request.

Unlike the last time I had been to this training room. I had no task to complete and could just watch as the sparing between Slayers' took place. Demitri was in the centre, already sweating as his sword clashed with that of Kuja. The latter slayer not even close to sweating himself, he seemed to be enjoying the match with the less experienced man. They had both noticed as I entered the room, with two guards and in the company of Caz. The look in both men's eyes told me that the fight would change now that they had women watching. Caz turned to me and whispered low, 

          "The Slayers' are all here except for Dalet, poor man, I don't know what he did, but Dilandau's wrath is imbedded in the marks on the man's neck. He has been with the healers for some time."

Their swords clashed harder the two both giving it their all. But with years of training Kuja was by far the better fighter. It looked as if the match would end very shortly when Demitri began chanting "Succendo formotego texi tectum Hell Fire Earth Ice insideo!" He held his hand out as a shield of fire appeared in it, and his sword glowed like ice, blue ice. He was incorporating the magic he had been learning while on the Vione into his fighting, making the match slightly more even. But the training Kuja had received under Dilandau was very complete, without hesitation the fighting continued as if nothing had changed. The bout ended with Demitri on the floor with Kuja's sword pointed at the elfin man's throat.

I now had a chance to look around the hall; Hell was there as were the remainder of Dilandau's Slayers'. The look in the woman's eyes made me glad that that first blow she had landed on me that day in my chamber had knocked me out. There was a break in the sparing as Demitri was summoned to Lord Dilandau's presence. Kuja took the chance to come over to me.

"It is nice to see you out of your chamber Lady Destiny, though I have felt you in me whenever I am on guard duty outside." 

I felt myself blushing as I looked down at the floor.

" I…"

"No, I would miss the company if you were to stop." He smiled as he used a hand to raise my head back up. I then noticed the sword he still held in his other hand, I had never touched one, not even the small one that Demitri kept in his pack, and this one was much larger. I reached out to finger the blade lightly "Here." Kuja said as he put the hilt in my hand. It was still warm from his recent grip on it, and the weight was more than I thought it would be. 

I jumped as a voice startled me; Dilandau had approached only a few meters from where I stood. 

          "I see I have a new Slayer to train. Come here woman." I just stood there for a moment, and then I reached out with the sword to return it to Kuja. "No," came the harsh, authoritive tone, " With the sword; do it now!"

Fear gripped me, but I did as he had commanded, entering the circle of the now silent Slayers'. I stood there all eyes upon me as Dilandau spoke again. 

          "You are no match for any here, but I think you owe Hell a chance at you." I looked at the woman as she approached; the smile on her face telling me I was in for a brutal time. Hell took a stance, sword raised ready to begin. I raised Kuja's sword before me, holding it in both my hands in an effort to stop the violent shaking apparent in the movement of the blade. Hell hit the blade knocking the point back down to the floor. I thought she would strike me now, but she didn't, she was enjoying belittling me too much. I raised the blade again, and again she struck it sending the point once again to the floor. I wondered how long she would continue to play with me this way, before she really hurt me. I was desperate and desperate times make for desperate measures. My mind flew back a few minutes to the fight between Kuja and Demitri, he had used his ability with magic to even the odds, and maybe I could use my ability to even these odds. I couldn't go into Hell's mind to alter her emotions. it would be wrong, but…

I reached out to Kuja, linking with his mind and finding there what I needed. His training and experience flowed to me, not taken but to share so I could use it. A smile spread across his face as he acknowledged my presence and he nodded his head in acceptance of what I was doing. I could see Hell noticed the change, as my eyes flashed with newfound strength. I raised the sword in one hand this time and moved it in circles in front of me the same as Kuja did at the beginning of each of his fights. This time I charged first, thankful for the outfit Caz had made for me, letting my movements be free. Our swords clashed and this time mine didn't end up pointed to the floor. Hell no longer held back, and from the look on her face she knew I had again done something, she was fighting Kuja, but as in her bouts with that Slayer**,** she was still the better, and knew it. I could see in her eyes as we fought that she had also realized that I could have taken the fighting ability I now used from Dilandau; _his_ skill was unmatched in the room, even greater than that of Hell herself. 

The fight ended as it should have, with me on the floor and the blade, held by Hell, pushed into my neck. 

          "Go ahead," I said to the woman above me, "You won't be sated till you draw blood." And then in a quieter voice, not quite even a whisper. "The assassin in you needs to be satisfied."

Hell's face didn't even register any change at the words I had spoken as she drew the blade slowly across my throat until a blotch of crimson appeared, then she released me, extending a hand to help me to stand. 

          "Nothing damaged, it shouldn't even leave much of a scar." She said as she turned and walked away.

I broke the link to Kuja and returned to where he stood, handing him back his sword, again holding it in two hands. He took it from me replacing it back in the sheath across his back with his other three blades. 

           "Thank you, Kuja." I murmured; I was becoming quickly drained, and I was sure that when news of this reached Lord Folken I would once again have some explaining to do. But for now, I just wanted to make it back to my chamber with out collapsing. 

Demitri had returned to where Kuja stood while I had been the focus of attention. He looked angry with me, but for what I wasn't sure. I also could see that he knew I would require strength. 

           "Destiny, go back to your chamber now, I will come as soon as the session is over." He spoke to me with a harsh possessiveness in his voice. It was then that I realized the basis for the anger I saw in him. He thought that I had physically been with men here on the Vione, and he didn't like the idea. Demitri had been my first and physically my only. He had staked me as his, without me even being aware of it. And the look on Caz's face told me that Demitri hadn't ignored the pleasures that he enjoyed, even here while we were prisoners. He had lain with her and maybe others. Then it struck me, 'he would come to me.' He was no longer a prisoner here, and I was now truly alone, being held here against my will. 

Dilandau had again approached where I stood, his grin more evidence that I had again given too much away. 

          "I have an idea of what was done out there woman, but tell me, if you could borrow such skills then why did you not borrow from me. You could have defeated Hell."

"It was because I _would_ have defeated Hell. I had only wished to survive the encounter. As you said Hell deserved a chance at me." My energy was ebbing badly now, and I leaned against the closest person in my fatigue, that person was Kuja. 

"Take the woman back to her chamber. Kuja, I believe she has something she requires, see to it."

"But Lord Dilandau, I will see to her after the session." Demitri said without thinking about the consequences of addressing the Leader of the Slayers' without leave to. He was rewarded with a harsh blow across the face, knocking him to the floor. He gathered himself immediately and kneeled there before his master. "Forgive me Lord Dilandau."

"Kuja take her, and Demitri since it is your wish to go to this woman she is now off limits to you this night; do I make myself clear, Slayer?"

"Yes, my Lord."

Kuja walked me slowly back to my chamber, Caz had disappeared, but the two guards followed behind and when we arrived they positioned themselves outside my door. I jumped slightly as the door closed leaving the two of us completely alone. I knew that Kuja had an idea of what he was to do, ordered to do, so no amount of pleading from me would keep him for what had been an order from his commander. He smiled at me as he began to remove the armour he wore. 

          "Come Destiny, we both could use a bath. We have showers in the barracks, but not the luxury of a bathing pool." He still removed garments, but I could not move. I stood there staring as the tall man removed the last of his clothing. 

Taking my hesitation as a sign of my fatigue, he came to me, and began to remove my clothing for me. I placed a hand on his chest, it was warm and the muskysmell of man reached to my senses making me reel. 

          "I can see the pool will have to wait." He chuckled as the last of my clothing lay with his on the floor. He placed a hand on each of my arms holding me out from him as he took in my flushed body from head to toe, lingering a time or two in his scrutiny. He pulled me to him then, his head lowering as his lips captured mine. I felt my body melt into his, felt his arousal pressed into my flesh above my navel. I moaned into his mouth at the same time as our bodies met the softness of the bed now beneath us. He positioned me under him, part of his weight resting on his forearms as his hands found and unfastened my braid in my hair. His fingers combed out the plaits so he could entangle his hands in my hair. My mind was swirling with emotion as it reached out and linked with his. He became very still, raising his head, blue eyes looking into the depths of green as he felt the link. "No. Do not link with me, Destiny; I will not make love to your abilities. I am a man and have no need of them to give pleasure to a beautiful woman." 

I stared up at him still linked; I could feel he did indeed want me out of his mind. I was confused, without the link what would be the trade for the strength I needed? And he had referred to mating as love; never had I even considered it as such. 

          "Please trust me, I will show you the true meaning of the act, not the trade I can see in your mind."

    I did as he asked, withdrawing completely into my own mind. I felt strange, scared, and very small as he began to kiss me again. First he kissed my lips then his mouth moved to my neck where he lightly kissed the wound from Hell's sword. He moved off me to trail kisses across my shoulders and down to my breasts, taking one mound into his mouth and suckling it as his hand covered the other gently messaging it. I moaned again as I arched my body pressing myself closer to him, one of my hands found it's way to the springy spikes of his hair while the other stroked his hip and thigh. He released my breast as his lips travelled lower, his tongue playing in the recess of my navel. I tensed as his lips again travelled lower, letting out a startled whimper as his mouth fastened between my legs. New feeling started to course through me, ones I'd never experienced before. My hands grasped mounds of the bedding on either side of me as his tongue brought me waves and waves of pure pleasure. He only stopped after he felt me climax. I began to cry, begging him to fill me. He moved on top of me again as my legs opened wider, inviting him in. I gasped at the size of him as he entered; he was so large, that I felt a small amount of pain as he pushed deeper. I welcomed the pain; the sensation of it mixing with the pleasure I already felt drove me wild and began moving under him in my frenzy, but his hands fastened on my hips stilling me. 

           "No, slowly, move with me." 

My body slowed as he released my hips, his own thrusts slow and deep. He stared into my eyes, smiling at me as we moved together. I felt the slick warmness of his back with my hands as his thrusts became quicker along with his breathing. I could feel excitement building in me drawing me closer and closer to a second release. His lips fastened on mine in a deep kiss as shudders racked his body as he climaxed, filling me. His climax sent me over the edge, my body doing its own shuddering as my mind felt as if it would explode from the feelings there. He rolled off me then and I thought he would leave, but instead he held me pushing a damp strand of hair from my face, and kissing me lightly on the forehead and cheek. He waited till I had my emotions calmed and under my control, a struggle which must have been evident in my face, before he spoke. 

          "I know you require some of my strength, Destiny, I am ready to give it to you."

I linked with him then; I could feel his satisfaction at what had just occurred between us. He had truly enjoyed being with me, the woman. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I took the strength from him. There had been a trade between us, I felt it in his mind, but the trade had been my use of his skill, and his chance to watch his own fighting technique, he had seen the areas he felt needed improvement. And he had done just that as I fought with Hell. What we had just now done together had nothing to do with that trade in his mind. 

          "Shush, rest now, the pool will be there when you wake." He whispered softly as he pulled me closer to mould me into his warm body. He pulled the cover across both of us as I drifted off to sleep. 

Destiny. What is it really, what will be or the vast possibilities of what might be? 


	12. Chapter Twelve: Destiny

What is love, that rare quality that fills one with joy and binds two spirits together? Or is it a tool, perverted and used to control. The very act when forced onto another can have the power to shatter ones soul.  
  
Omadon makes his move, causing pain to those close to Destiny in his quest for power and destruction. How many must suffer because of her secrets and abilities. How many will die because of actions taken against this woman.  
  
Destiny faces the inability to love or be loved, the reality of false love, and the knowledge that she is truly a possession to be used by the strength of a man.  
  
Is this her fate OR the beginning of her own destiny?  
  
  
  
Chapter Twelve: Destiny  
  
Written by Fanilia  
  
  


We did finally get to use the bathing pool, Kuja and I, but that was a very short-lived experience. After returning to the Vione and hearing of my performance at the training room, Folken had chosen that time to burst in on us. He had ordered the poor Slayer out of not only the pool, but of the room. Kuja barely had time to grab his things to cover himself as he exited, dripping wet and mostly naked.  
  
I could still see the look on both men's faces, Folken angrier than I'd ever seen him, and Kuja; he looked as if he wanted to put himself between the two of us as a shield. But he was also a trained solider who knew not to question an order once he had received it. So I was again left alone to face the consequences of things I'd been forced into.  
  
"How can I protect you when you demonstrate your abilities in front of so many here? He spoke harshly as he handed one of the large white towels to me so I could leave the pool. "Do you want Omadon to remove you to Zaibach; that's what will happen if he becomes aware of your true potential? Destiny, those sorcerers answer only to the Emperor. They do things that even I have no real knowledge of." 

  
Folken had understated his meaning for my benefit. I could feel it in him without the aid of a link. His emotions were strong, and close enough for them to hit me the same as a spoken word. Folken had said 'true potential', but his emotions said true danger. He felt that I would be considered a danger to Zaibach. And as a danger I would be eliminated to ensure I couldn't be used for the benefit of those opposed to Zaibach's will. I didn't know whether to be angry at him for withholding his real meaning, or touched that he didn't want to frighten me overly. As the uncertainty coursed through my mind the insanity I held there tired to emerge. I concentrated on getting it back under control while I spoke. My thoughts should have been on my reply to him, but they were not. 

"Potential, danger is what you're afraid of! Would they really kill me?" As I voiced my question I realized my mistake.  
  
"Destiny."  
  
"No." I was cold, wet, and embarrassed at the thought of the guards seeing Kuja exiting my chamber as he had. I was at my wardrobe having pulled out clothing while attempting to hold the towel in place.  
  
"Destiny!" He said again, his tone so stern that I lost what little control I had over my anger. The towel dropped, and as I bent to pick it up I saw a small smile tug at Folken's lips. In the back of my mind I could almost hear the insanity of Dilandau laughing at me. With out thinking I first launched my clothing then my self at Folken. The bundle hit him square in the face moments before I made contact. We both went down with a loud thud. The clothing went flying again, hit a vase, and sent it to the floor with a crash. I landed on top of the man in a most unladylike position, and to make matters worse our lips had briefly touched. I froze as I felt the emotions that came from him. He was not angry, but amused. My eyes widened in surprise, and then grew larger in shock as I heard the door to my chamber crash open. Folken quickly rolled over on top of me, covering me with his own body as the guards entered. "Get out." He ordered. As the door quickly closed I let out the breath I had been holding in.  
  
"It was your fault." I mumbled.  
  
"I don't seem to remember doing anything."  
  
"I saw that smile."  
  
He almost chuckled as he looked down into my face. I was blushing; I could feel the heat spreading through out me. 

"No matter what you may think of me, Destiny, I am still a man." He rolled off me and stood extending a hand to help me up. I ignored it as I stood up with as much dignity as a woman whose clothes lay in a pile with broken vase pieces could. I went back to the wardrobe and dressed quickly all the time aware that his eyes never left me. I told myself that this was my punishment for what I had done, but the little voice in the back of my mind told me otherwise.  
  
I moved slowly and sat down by the window. Folken came over to sit across from me. "I can't seem to keep things from you can I?" He had told me before that our conversation concerning the Old Ones and my past was not over. I knew that now was the time he had referred to. I felt that he wanted to know more; he wanted to know everything. I would have to tell him most of it, but not everything. I still had my plan for that sorcerer and he would surly stop me if he knew. I had either read his emotions right or he knew my thoughts as if I had spoken out loud. "The Old Ones, Little One, tell me more about them."  
  
"It is as I told you before, the Old Ones just are. They gave me a reason for being after I left my village. The beings that I have influenced for them; it has always been to just push them in the right direction. I have never become involved in any other way until now. The ones I influenced already had the emotions and desires in them; I just showed them the path. What occurred after that was their destiny playing out; not their destiny being changed."  
  
"I see, but your still changing events, even if only a little. And that will change the outcome of their destiny. You're being controlled; you just can't see the ones pulling your strings."  
  
"Maybe you're right, but what is a life without meaning; I had none. And that to me is worse than being dead." I reached out to lay my hand on his metal arm. I knew he had felt the same way once himself; that arm was the reminder he carried of the time. "Things have changed since I became directly involved. I don't know, maybe it was my destiny to come here." I sighed withdrawing my hand and laying it on the table in between us. He reached over to cover it with his metal hand to show me that he had indeed understood my meaning. "Before you began experimenting to determine what I could do, I thought I knew the limits of my abilities. To reach out with my mind to others, to influence the emotions I found there. But now I feel…"  
  
"What? What is it that you feel?"  
  
"I feel as if I am a monster, different from other beings. I can't allow myself to love someone; my emotions would be too much for another to handle." I thought of Demitri, how we had never done anything but mate when I needed it. And of the Slayer Kuja who had thought that he didn't need my abilities to make love to me. But my abilities were a part of who I was; to deny them was to keep a part of me at bay. Tears were slipping from my eyes; I couldn't stop them as I continued. "Now I know I will always be alone. I know my abilities make me too different. I can feel them screaming for release even now."  
  
"Now, but why? I know you _mated_ with that Slayer here last night."  
  
"We didn't link, he wouldn't allow it. He didn't feel he needed help to make a woman feel pleasure. To him it was just sex. He did not understand what I truly needed."  
  
"Why was he here? Why not Demitri; the elf knew what you needed."  
  
"Lord Dilandau forbid it. Demitri spoke, without his leave to do so, in the training area and was punished for it. He saw Demitri's possessiveness over me and so sent another in his place. He did it in front of his men. I felt as if they all knew what was going to happen. And those who didn't surly do now. I feel like the Vione's resident whore." I glared at the man across form me. "And as for what happened in the training room before that; none but a few there know for certain that I can't handle a sword. I'm sure they thought I was just toying with that woman Slayer, Hell, before the fight started in earnest. Besides she did deserve a chance at me; Dilandau had been right in that." Folken reached up to touch the wound on my neck, my gift from the resulting encounter.  
  
"You told me once that you are now Destiny; who were you before?" The question surprised me, but it had been so long since I had heard the name of who I was. My father loved the Mystic Moon. He said that where he came from the name for the moon was different. He gave me that name. The names meaning was simple. It met 'the ground beneath your feet'. It was his reminder of a faraway place in another life. "My name was Terra." My voice sounded far off, even to my own ears, as memories of my father appeared in my mind. He was the one man that truly loved me without any restrictions. Folken had wanted to give me a pleasant memory, one to take with me to where he was about to send me and he had. I felt the pinch in my hand as he injected me with the substance that again made me sleep. I could hear him speak as the world faded.  
  
"Sleep now Little One, things are changing."  
  
  
  
I don't know how long I was out, but my dreams, when they did come, where not the nightmares I had been experiencing. They were bittersweet and sensual dreams of a man bathed in the light from the Mystic Moon. It gleamed off his magenta eyes and lit the lone teardrop adorning his solemn face.  
  
I was awakened by a rough, foul smelling hand covering my mouth; keeping me from crying out as I tried to do so. I struggled to get out from under the hand, but its mate pushed down hard on my chest pinning me into the bed.  
  
"His Lordship wishes to see you, girl."  
  
This had to be a dream or maybe even a nightmare. I wondered how anyone could get into my chamber past the guards. I reached out with my mind to find the guards stationed outside the door. At first I found nothing. Then I felt it; the last emotions of a being leaving this world to journey to the next. I turned my head in the direction I felt them  in. I swallowed hard as both the sight and the feeling of the men assaulted me. Both of my regular guards were in the room with me; one lay dead on the floor, the other was just moments from joining his companion. As his life slipped away I took from him the emotions of his departure. I didn't know at the time why I did it, but I pulled it to me to keep till I had need of it.  
  
I knew without a doubt who had sent the guard for me; the man wore the insignia of the sorcerer on his uniform. I wanted to hide, to draw my mind in and stay there, safe. But the insanity that I held in my mind was screaming for release. It wanted to take control. It would protect me from what was to come. I could see no choice if I were to survive; I released the mental hold I had on those emotions to free them into my mind. The fear, hatred, and pain mixed with my own emotions, welcoming me, becoming for a time a part of me.  
  
I stopped struggling and relaxed into the bed; letting my body show the guard that he had control. 

"Good girl," he grinned maliciously. "Now I will release you, but try to scream or anything else, and I will make you pay."  
  
"I will come with you." He heard me say after he removed the hand from my mouth. He released his hold a moment later. I sat up swinging my feet off the bed and headed for the wardrobe at the other side of the room. I was dressed in one of the sheer gowns I normally slept in. I pondered for but a moment at how I had gotten into it. I pulled it up and over my head as I walked, letting it drop to the floor; knowing the guard was watching intently. His mind was full of the things he wanted to do with and to me. He wondered how long he could delay my arrival at his master's quarters without being punished. I had no doubt that what he would do would cause me pain and humiliation. 

"There would never be enough time for all the things you want to do to me." I ignored his sharp intake of breath as I pulled the black, dragon style dress from the wardrobe. I could feel the shock in his mind as I spoke again "The punishment from your master might be worth it, but then again."  
  
I smoothed the material of the dress down my body in a suggestive way, and then reached up to unfasten the restraint holding the braid in my hair. It swung free in loose waves down to my hips, as I combed the plaits out with my fingers. I approached the guard and laid one hand on his chest, 

"This is for you," I cooed as I entered his mind and released the emotion of the man dieing into his head. His face contorted as I smiled sweetly up at him, making sure our eyes met. "This and more should you ever so much as touch me."  
  


  
It was very late at night, or should I have said early in the morn. I could tell by the way the moons hung low in the sky and the horizon was just starting to show the colour of the approaching sunrise. I looked at it through the view ports in the corridor we travelled. The guard stayed a step or two away from me, his eyes never leaving my form. His fear of me was so strong it pushed at me like a barrier. The insanity in me revelled in it. So this was the thrill Dilandau felt, at the fear he inspired in so many; it was very seductive in a dark way. 

We walked on for a time then he slowed and steered me into a darkened corridor, off the main one. I'd never been down this way before and I felt its darkness was a clear reflection of the man I was about to be presented to. I wondered if Dilandau had arranged for me to be brought here, as I had wanted him to, or if Omadon had taken the initiative himself? I guessed it didn't really matter. I was there and that sorcerer was going to pay, not only for what he had done, but also for what he was planning too.  
  
The guard stopped at a closed door. He knocked twice then opened it when the word '_come'_ issued from the voice of the room's occupant. He held it open as I entered but didn't accompany me in, closing the door as he took his position outside. The short, darkly cloaked sorcerer approached me from the other side of the chamber. As he did I widened my eyes schooling my features to give him the impression that I was very afraid to be in his presence. I slowly linked to his bitter mind, coaxing his emotions so he felt sure he had me terrified. 

"Good, I see you have arrived, I feared Gregory would have detained you for a while, I know I would have." It was an empty threat; one met only to scare me further. He had no desires for me or any other female in that way; his emotions saw me as nothing more than a tool to be altered to his use. He placed an arm around my shoulders and led me across the main chamber and through a door into the room he did his work in.  
  
I held back. Again it was to reinforce the impression of how much I feared being taken into that room. He smiled a self-satisfied smile as he produced an orb from the interior of his cloak; one similar to the orb Folken had used to confuse me. He held it out to make sure I knew exactly what it was as he spoke. 

"Lord Folken had thought to with hold information about you; but I have other ways of gaining the knowledge I seek." I could see those _other_ ways in his mind; he had hurt Caz to obtain much of that information. I felt a sickness build inside me as I knew and understood exactly what he and that inhuman guard had done to that sweet, kind servant. The insanity in me fed on the feelings; that I had been the reason Caz had been hurt in 'that' way. Anything that happened to Omadon now would never be enough.  
  
He noted my expression with another smile as he continued to speak; holding out the orb like a talisman. He thought that just the sight of it was enough to control me. He was like an actor in a very bad play, and he enjoyed the sound of his own voice as he spouted his lines to me, his captive audience. He kept his hand close to the orb ready to activate it should I make a sudden move, but since I hadn't he continued with his narrative filling me in on his evil plans. 

"When I am finished with you, you will be as loyal as the she bitch you already are. I have heard of your ability to fulfil a man's desires in the bed. You're the ultimate seductress, but I will control your body and your desires. I will use them to complete the task Dilandau should have. By the time the other arrives it will be done, and that woman will be dead. I guess then you will have outlived your usefulness, but fear not, I have already promised you to him as partial compensation for the trip." He was in love with his plan; but it was the other that made me stifle the shudder threatening to make me tremble with real fear even with the insanity coursing through me. The other he was referring to, I could feel it in the sorcerer's emotions, _he_ was but a shadow of true evil. Could it be the shadow man from my dream? The one who killed Blade using a sword that resembled the dragon?  
  
"He enjoys the hunt almost as much as the kill. Too bad for him the killing will already be done." He rambled on as the scene played out in his mind. "It's so simple; when I have finished with you, you'll do anything I command. You'll take Dilandau to your bed influencing him to help you kill the woman, Hell. The task he _should_ have done when she first encountered him. It will be seen as nothing more than a mere lover's triangle gone awry, no one will remember it a month from now. The power my enemy thought to gain when that woman's brother came into power will be gone. All his carefully laid plans for control for all these years brought to a swift and total end by me!"  
  
All this was to kill a woman who didn't even realize the implications of her true heritage. I could see he was done with his play and ready to start with the part _he_ considered fun. He started to reach for the orb to activate it. 

"No." I commanded and instantly his hand stopped, unable to move any closer to the object. My mind surged inside his, letting him know I was there, "If I'd been in your place, I'd have activated that thing before I had even stepped foot into the chamber out there. You never had a chance, you know. No?" I chuckled lightly, "You didn't know, did you?" A truly evil grin spread across my normally tranquil face. Now he was the one to revel the fear he felt; his face loosing what little colour it had. I could feel all the flavours of his small emotions as he fought a loosing battle to push me from his mind.  
  
It was then that I noticed something of great interest; his mind had a great knowledge of magic, both that of light and dark. He had the knowledge but not the spirit to use it and so it lay there, completely useless to him. But to the right person that knowledge could be of great value. I understood why most men of magic were never great wizards. Most like Demitri, and the ones who trained him, chose just one side of magic. They learned either the good or the evil. To be a true wizard both sides had to be embraced to bring a balance to the wielder of that much power. The spirit had to be strong or the user would be swallowed up by that very power which he tried to control. I decided not to just give Omadon the insanity he had caused in Dilandau; I would make a trade instead! I would take the knowledge he possessed of magic, and give him the insanity in its place. I felt it was a fair trade, but the hard part would be to keep Omadon under control until I was safely back in my own chamber. I had to distance myself from him and what was about to happen here. If I didn't, no one, including Folken would be able to protect me from the outcome.  
  
I drew in a deep breath and centred all my energy on the trade. The insanity separated from my emotions, and as it detached it's self from my mind; I let it flow into, and imbed itself into its new home; the mind of Omadon. At the same time I surrounded the man's knowledge of magic and pulled it from his startled mind to bring it into my own. I was trembling with the mental effort it took to accomplish the task. I took his memory of what he had done to Caz and amplified it; twisted it around so that where he had felt pleasure from the experience then, now he felt pain and degradation. There was a thin sheen of perspiration on my brow by the time I had finished. I commanded him as he had said he would command me. My mind told his to summon the guard to return me to my quarters; that he had indeed finished with me.  
  
We walked silently to the outer chamber where he called to the guard and ordered him to remove me. I kept the link to him as we left; feeling my energy drain more and more the further we went from his chamber and the closer to my own.  
  
When we rounded the corner to my chamber I could see Lord Dilandau and several Slayers, including Demitri, standing there waiting for us.  
  
"It would have been wiser to dispose of the guard's bodies before you removed Destiny from her chamber. That mistake will cost you your life. Remove him." Dilandau ordered, his hand resting conceitedly against his hip as two of his men seized the guard, removing him with more force than necessary but less then he deserved. I leaned heavily against the wall as Dilandau stood there watching first the guard's removal and then turning his glare to me. "I trust all went well with our friend. It took quite a while to arrange that little meeting!"  
  
"I will be fine as soon as I can release him to his own end." I answered in an exhausted whisper.  
  
"What do you mean, woman."  
  
"Did you expect me to be any where near when my present takes over? I want to live!" I replied as my knees began to buckle under me. I didn't have much strength left and I was wasting it talking instead of getting into my chamber and breaking the link to that sorcerer.  
  
"Demitri, get her before she falls." Dilandau ordered watching as I struggled to remain upright. I could see as Dilandau had that Demitri had almost made a move to help me when I first showed signs of collapsing, but he had waited for the order from his commander. He had learned his lesson in the training room that other time well indeed. Already he was beginning to bend to Dilandau's will! 

Quickly he moved forward, lifting me up into his arms as he pushed open the door with his foot. Dilandau closed the door behind us and I could vaguely hear the sounds as he and his men left. He had a guard to torture to death waiting for him, and I knew he would see to it that the man perished. He was, after all, a loose end in our plan to rid ourselves of that evil sorcerer.  
  
"I think Dilandau may be developing a soft spot for you." Demitri mentioned as he crossed the space to gently lay me on the bed. He was trying to lighten the situation, which just showed me I must have looked as bad as I felt. I gathered my energy again to follow the link I still maintained to Omadon. The man still stood in the room in the same spot I had left him. His mind had an idea of what would happen to him once I broke the link. It struggled to keep a hold of my energy as I withdrew from his mind. As I left the room my energy was aware of the strangled sounds coming from the sorcerer as he sank to his knees holding his head in agony.  
  
I was on the verge of loosing conscience as I drew my energy back into my being. Demitri had finished undressing me and was just returning with my gown. It was the same one I had let fall on the floor before leaving with that guard.  
  
"No, burn it." I whispered, "That foul excuse for a man touched it."  
  
"He didn't do anything to hurt you did he Destiny?"  
  
"No he didn't hurt me, Demitri." My friend covered me with the soft throw from the end of my bed and adjusted the pillows beneath my head. He was about to stand, to get undressed himself, and join me. He knew I needed his strength, but I had other needs so I laid a hand on his arm to stop him. "Not yet, I have something for you. I need to give it to you now. I'm to weak to hold it from the rest of my mind for much longer." Demitri didn't understand what I was talking about, but as he looked into my eyes he saw the importance reflected in them. Again I gathered what little energy I had left and linked to his mind. I talked to him as I did, explaining what I was giving him. "To be a magic user, as you were trained to be, requires only one kind of magic; but to be a wizard is to embrace and balance both the light and the dark. I know that you have the spirit to use the knowledge I am now giving you, Demitri." I released the hold I had surrounding the knowledge I had taken from Omadon, and sent it to Demitri's mind. He was overwhelmed by the vast scope of what I gave him, swaying slightly as it enveloped him. He knew in an instant, what years of learning had only just scratched the surface of. His learning had consisted only of the light magic's, but now he had all the knowledge of a true wizard. I knew in my heart that he had the spirit required to balance that power, to embrace both the light and the dark. Whether he continued on the path he lead now, using his new skills for the Zaibach Empire, I couldn't say. He was so lost in his own thoughts that I had to nudge him to again get his attention. "Demitri you have to do something for me and it must be done now, please."  
  
"What is it?" He answered, still only half listening to me.  
  
"The servant Caz, I need you to find her." I could see Demitri smile at the mention of her name, but that same smile froze and then vanished when I spoke again. "That Sorcerer Omadon, he tortured her to get information about me. She was in here almost daily, and she saw more than I realized. He let that guard have his way with her as he watched, perverted man. They both hurt her, the guard hurt her body, and the sorcerer hurt her mind." Again I had to put a hand on Demitri's arm this time to restrain him from leaving before I finished. "I can't help her right now, but you can. You can heal her body with a trance and you can heal her mind by making her forget." He turned to look directly at me, his violet eyes hooded as he tried to control his emotions. 

"If she's been hurt that badly, she won't let me near her, you know that."  
  
"Get Hell to go with you, Caz likes the woman Slayer. If Hell is with you, Caz will allow you to help." I sighed again as I kept going. I had to finish before my strength deserted me completely. "You know what spell I'm talking about, the one you offered me not long after we first met. I want her to forget all that was done to her by those men, but more importantly she needs to forget me as well. Even the small amount of knowledge she posses could cause her to be in danger. I won't have her hurt again because of me!  
  
"But Destiny I can't use that spell, you know it requires two to make it work, one to forget and one to remember."  
  
"Yes I know. That's why I chose not to let you do the spell on me. But you'll have Hell there, she can handle the memories; she has seen death and worse in her line of work."  
  
"But Destiny she would also have Caz's memories of you. Giving her that information could be dangerous too."  
  
"Hell's already figured a lot out on her own. What she will learn will only confirm what she already suspects. You must go now, I fear what Caz may do to herself if you don't get to her first."  
  
"But you?"  
  
"I'll still be here when you return. I'm not going anywhere." I said still giving him a show of being stronger than I really was. Demitri bent down to plant a small kiss on my brow; then stood and quickly left the room. I sighed as the door closed behind him sinking deeper into the bed as my body and mind gave in to the loss of so much energy. I hadn't lied to Demitri when I told him I'd still be here when he returned. But I knew that I was very close to making the journey to the next life as those two guards had done in this very room not so long ago.  
  
  
  
I don't remember how long I'd lain there when Folken entered my chamber. The sun lit my room brightly, but I did not acknowledge it or feel its warming presence. Even in my state I could feel his fury. He had two dead guards and a third screaming, as he was tortured in the dark below of the fortress. He had just received word that the Sorcerer Omadon had gone mad, locking himself in his quarters. He also knew that the servant to these rooms was ill, being attended to by the Elf, Demitri.  
  
Everything he was planning to say vanished when he saw me curled up, trembling violently; so close to death that my body had already started growing cold in readiness.  
  
"Destiny?" I didn't reply so he grabbed me and turned me to face him, "By the gods, Destiny, link with me now before it is too late." He commanded as he shook me to bring me back far enough to understand what it was he wanted me to do. But did I want to come back, or would the journey to the next life end all the pain. No, I knew it was not in me to give up and take the coward's way out. I linked to him and received the strength to bring me back. I could feel my body warm against his touch as the strength flowed into me. He laid me back into the softness of the pillows and handed me a glass telling me to drink it all. The liquid was slightly bitter but I did as I was told, damn that compulsion. I handed him the emptied glass leaning back again into the softness of the pillows and turned just as his head descended to mine. I realized he was going to give me the other that he knew I needed; my release. I never allowed our lips to meet, rolling away from him and leaving the bed to make my unsteady way to the wardrobe to find a gown to cover my nakedness.  
  
"I can't let you do it, Lord Folken. I have been with Demitri and then with the Slayer Kuja; I can't keep changing partners. I feel like I truly am what I told you before, the whore of the Vione." I staggered slightly as a wave of vertigo momentarily passed through me, and I could have sworn as I glanced at the embers of the fire in the hearth that there were Dragons dancing in the small flames; still licking the remaining wood.  
  
As I turned with a fresh gown in my hands, I both saw him and felt Folken through the link, which still connected our two minds. He stood by the bed having removed his clothing; arms open in welcome to me. But it was what I felt from his mind that made me drop the gown to the floor forgotten. He was unsure that I would come to him, both wanting me to and afraid that I would. I smiled as I covered the space between us to stand; my face turned up to look into his intense eyes. I was rewarded by a slight smile as his head descended to mine, our lips meeting attentively. The kiss was tender at first, and then deepened as passion filled each of our beings. My eyes had closed as my body melted into his hold. He brought both his arms around me, one so soft and warm, the other cold and hard. The combined feeling stormed my emotions making me desire him so badly. I vaguely heard that little voice in the deep reaches of my mind telling me to look deeper into his mind. It warned me not to take what was offered at face value; but the need stirring in me overrode the voice and silenced it.  
  
My kiss became deeper as my mind sent him the longing I was feeling at his touch. I could feel the passion building in his mind; releasing the restraint he held at all times on his own emotions. To my surprise wings, of the purest white, burst from Folken's back. I couldn't so much see them as feel them as they emerged; the pain and the pleasure he felt made my eyes fly open as feathers swirled about us and littered the floor and the bed. I heard his sharp intake of breath as he waited for me to pull away from him repulsed by the fact that he was Draconian. But I felt no such feelings as I reached out a hand to lightly caress the wing closest to me. The feeling which surged through him and to me was like nothing I had ever felt before; his wings were more sexually sensitive then even the arousal of his body pressed against mine.  
  
My thoughts blurred completely as pure emotion took over while we began to explore each other, touching and caressing. At some point I realized that the bed was now beneath us, but I couldn't recall having ever lain upon it. Folken's wings had re-entered his back and I rubbed my hands over the places they had been amazed at the soft unmarred flesh there. I allowed them to travelled lower to feel the bones of his hips. He pulled my hands away as he slid down my form his lips trailing down my now damp flesh. When they reached my navel I felt a heat and burning surge between my legs, as my body there grew wet in readiness of what was surly to come next. I could barely control myself when he began to suck lightly on the very nub of my sex while his hands travelled up my thighs in a slow steady motion. Again I thrilled from the combined feelings, one hand warm, the other so cold. There was no coherent thought left in me by that point; I had in a way been reduced to that which I truly was, pure feelings and emotions.  
  
There came a time much later where he entered me slowly stroking as the emotions in me soared in response. It was at that point that I realized that I must be in love him to allow him to affect me at such a level. The shock of that one thought made me still, which drew Folken's attention. He stopped, smiling at me as he brushed the hair from my face and captured my lips with his again, having felt in his mind what I had just realized in my own. He started his slow rhythm again bringing his hands to my shoulders, sliding them down my arms to grasp my hands and pull them above me on each side of my head. His thrusts came deeper and faster, his eyes never leaving mine till finally they closed and with a low growl from deep in his throat. His body pushed into mine as deep as he could as his release came sending shudders through his body.  
  
With his release my emotions seemed to take on a life of their own. I felt the surge of both his body and of his mind, and I knew that my release was almost upon me. I couldn't stop it even if I had wanted to. I feared that the intensity of it would cause us both harm. But as if the energy, that was me, knew this also; I felt my energy form the sphere I used when leaving my body. The energy, that was me, broke the confines of my being leaving only the smallest link to me. Then it drew Folken's minds energy into a sphere, one like mine. My energy pulled it from his body, but left the light link to him as it had to me. My energy surrounded his and as my body began to convulse in release; our energies for a brief moment combined. The emotions of both myself and of Folken became one. The intensity of the whole experience made me cry out; there being no words to describe the beauty of the feeling. It was as if a new world had briefly been showed to us both. Then our energies again separated and returned to our own bodies as Folken collapsed on top of me. He rolled off, wrapping his warm flesh arm around me to pull me close as he fell into a contented sleep.  
  
I withdrew the link to his mind and settled myself in the curve of his body to contemplate what had just happened. I had always thought that I couldn't love because of what might happen if I did; but I had just found out that I could love and be loved in return. The thought made me smile as I drifted off to sleep.  
  
Unsettling dreams began to disturb me as soon as sleep came. That voice of warning that I had not listened to influenced my dreams. They were sensuous and full of longing, but I couldn't capture the reason for them. I instinctively reached out with my mind to locate Kuja on the other side of the door; my mind wanted to link with him to drive the dreams away as it had many times before. But Kuja wasn't there on guard duty. My mind moved instinctively to the man sleeping next to me. The link was gentle, as not to wake him by letting him know I was there.  
  
I felt it as soon as we linked; his mind was full of satisfaction. He had the woman where he wanted her; the combination of the compulsion, and of the Mating Fire, the drug given to her had done it… No it had been given to me! He had just conducted another of his experiments to see what I could and would do. The love I felt was really a combination of the compulsion to obey him, and a drug in the drink he had given me. An altered drug tailored to coincide with the use of my abilities and keyed to him. I felt sick and defeated at the realization that I had just been used again. My spirit had been raped as my body was used to give pleasure willingly to that man. The surge of emotion in me was so strong that it woke Folken, alerting him to my presence in his mind. I tried to move away from him, to escape. He knew what I was going to do and rolled on top of me, pinning me to the bed beneath him.  
  
"Why?" I whispered as tears slid down my face.  
  
"I had merely wanted to see how far your emotions would take you. But when I returned to find all the damage you had done uncontrolled I felt I had to take it a step further. I know that you recognize the compulsion and the love you feel as what they truly are. Destiny you are but only a woman, and someone was bound to take control of you; I just made certain that that someone was me. I have to cover the damage done to Omadon and that means that you will have to leave the Vione for a while. Had I not done this I'm sure you would have influenced the emotions of those with you and disappeared. But you won't disappear now because I forbid it. You do understand me, don't you? You won't use your abilities to leave me; and you won't lay with that Slayer Kuja again. You are my possession." He spat the last of it at me, his words full of what appeared to be anger as he finally released me. He grabbed my leg and held it up for me to see the tattoo on my ankle. It was a purple teardrop identical to the one under his eye. "Some men mark their possessions."  
  
Why hadn't I let death steal me when I had the chance; this was much worse than death could possibly be. I now belong to him in the eyes and law of Zaibach as a possession. I knew not of the laws surrounding such things; but had no doubt the great Lord did. Before I had feared that the Old Ones had forsaken me, but they had done worse; they had sold me to the unnamed one himself. Folken dressed and as he left the chamber he stopped at the bed. He bent down to lay a cold kiss on my cheek. "Mine." He whispered into my ear. Without a backwards glance he left the chamber and me in it.  
  
  
  
Preparations were made swiftly for my departure from the Vione. Folken had left right after his declaration, sure in the fact that he would have the upper hand in his dealings with me. I had been unable to leave the bed. I felt a piercing defeat that radiated in my every thought and movement. First Omadon had affected me more than I was willing to admit; then there was the knowledge that Caz had suffered because of me. I had wanted to help her myself; but the drain on my energy had just been too much. My thoughts were disturbed when I heard the sound of voices raised in the hallway. I wondered what could have happened now so I did as I always had; I reached out with my minds energy to find out. It was Hell; she was there and wanted entrance to my chamber but the guards had other orders. Her minds state was clamouring so loudly that I immediately regretted getting her involved in healing Caz. Again I had harmed another with out realizing it. She had experienced the same ordeal as Caz; the emotions were from the long past but now they had been refreshed by helping Caz in my stead. If I had known…  
  
I could feel Hell was about to do violence to the guards, and I couldn't let that happen. I reached to both their minds desperately seeking out the necessary catalyst I needed to make both sleep. I could feel Hell's surprise as both closed their eyes and slid to the floor sound asleep. They would now never know or at least never mention Hell's visit to me; which I knew would be for the best. I considered getting up quickly and dressing but decided against it. Better to be totally vulnerable since it might just save me from some of that violence I knew she was capable of. 

Hell pushed the door open with such force it crashed into the wall with a resounding crack. I saw she met to strike me first and talk later, but seeing me with only a blanket wrapped around my small frame made her hesitate. Striking me was one thing, but if she were to be found beating on a naked woman she would never be able to explain. And explanations as to why she was in the state she was would only bring her more pain.  
  
"I'm sorry I had to be like this, but I don't enjoy pain, and you were going to give me lots of it. I am going to dress now and then we will speak." I stood going over to the wardrobe to remove a tunic and breaches, letting the blanket fall to the floor as I dressed. I then returned to find Hell sitting on the side of my bed. She was staring at the far wall her eyes distant; reliving the past horrors of her life as well as the recent ones to Caz's. I stood directly in front of the woman and after a time she blinked; then without any warning she slapped me hard across the face. "I guess I deserved that." I wiped the blood from the side of my mouth as I spoke. "I am stronger now; I can take the memories from you." The gleam in her eyes told me too late that I had said the wrong thing; this time she hit me so hard that I landed on the floor pain shooting through the entire side of my face.  
  
"You bitch! You think it's so easy to remove what I see; believe me it isn't. Do you honestly believe that you could handle what I'm seeing?" Hell hissed at me in seething anger.  
  
"I wouldn't just see it, I would feel it. It would become a part of me as have other things you would never understand." I had known the feelings of death and of insanity, and I had the feelings and the memory of Omadon's pleasure at watching what that guard did to Caz. Nothing could be worse than that man's perverted pleasure.  
  
"And do you not think it hasn't become a part of me also?! For god sakes Destiny I feel trapped with scenes and feelings on all sides. You may tell me that you understand, but in truth you have no comprehension of my suffering. Perhaps you have an idea, but you have no clue to the depth it truly is." I looked at her with sad eyes.  
  
"I have Omadon's memories of it."  
  
"Memories of the pleasure of watching her suffer. I _feel_ the pain of Caz's entire experience. I can hear that spineless coward as he watched her beg him to stop. Do not think this makes any comparison." Hell was up and pacing the floor now; her movement's jerky as her agitation grew.  
  
"The man climaxed as if it were him doing what the other one was, and in his mind he was, it was almost as bad as his plans for y…" I had said too much, but did I stop soon enough. I would know soon as Hell spoke.  
  
"Do to whom, Destiny." Hell asked as one of her brows raised, and her gaze fixed on me.  
  
I couldn't tell her the truth, not yet, her feelings for Dilandau were strong, but there was still a barrier around her heart that needed to be broken. 

"You."  
  
"And what was I to him?" I could see the shudder course through her body at the thought of that evil man. "What plans did he have?" I took a deep breath, a partial truth would have to work; at least I hoped it would. 

"Your female, and you are becoming a Dragon Slayer, Omadon would not let that happen. He planned to use me to end you. He thought he could make me his servant; his slave to do his bidding. He was very detailed in his plan." I stopped to look directly at Hell. She had stopped pacing and was staring at me in open disbelief. "I was to influence Dilandau with my abilities, to seduce him and make sure we were caught in the act by you. He wanted you to see Dilandau's betrayal of you and then we would kill you together. Your last look at this life would be Dilandau's pleasure at ending it."  
  
"As if Dilandau could kill me!" She was laughing at the mere thought of it.  
  
"He would have done it and thought it his own idea! And Omadon would have been there to watch." Again Hell's penetrating stare was directed at me,  
  
"And tell me, would you have gone through with it? You are somewhat of an enigma to me Destiny. I do not see you in any given role on this fortress. Of what I have heard you have bedded a fare few of the men residing here, rumour dictating that list includes even Lord Folken himself. Then there is the fact that every time something happens it leads back to you. What is your purpose here? It cannot be a mere coincidence that you were found in the forest; I find it highly doubtful."  
  
I hung my head, Folken had been untrue till now. But Demitri had warned me this might happen, and I knew Hell had suspected for some time about occurrences here.  
  
"I am different, Hell, a slave doing the bidding of my masters; then passed to new masters. And as for bedding men here, in a matter of speaking it is true, but not for the reasons you believe." I knew my answer wasn't an answer, but I needed time to think.  
  
"That doesn't answer my question, Destiny. You are very apt at eluding the truth. What about it frightens you so?"  
  
That question I did have an answer for!  
  
"Death! My abilities cause my own emotions to grow; if my body doesn't find release they would kill me. Demitri understood this and till I came here he was my lifeline, but it is different when I mate, as you well know from experience. I never wanted to come here, but again those who pull the strings felt different. It is the nature of the beast that I am. They say that destiny is what you make it. Well destiny is what I make it."  
  
"And so how many have managed to pull your strings?"  
  
"Here or before? I have been doing what is required of me for a long time, but now it is Folken whom pulls the strings. He has seen to it!"  
  
"Has he now!" Hell chuckled. "And you followed your orders like a lamb to the slaughter, I bet; or should I say a whore to her bed."  
  
My thoughts travelled back to just a few hours earlier, I had indeed been the lamb. Or was I the whore; either way I had been led to my bed and made into little more, no less than that man's mistress. And the worse part was that if I but thought of Folken my body would begin to feel the strings of longing for him to be in me again. I would not show how close she was to the truth, or how much hearing it hurt. 

"Believe what you like, but you haven't asked the most important question yet."  
  
"And what prey is that? You obviously wish me to ask it or you would not have mentioned it in the first place. Tell me, what is this important question?" This time it was my gaze that was directed intensely at the woman Slayer. 

"Why would I, if I knew how evil Omadon was, why would I allow myself to be taken to him?" Silence followed my question as Hell moved closer to me.  
  
"Why then. Why would you allow it?"  
  
"_Revenge_." I stated backing away from Hell's advance "I had taken something from Lord Dilandau that day I became trapped in his mind. Yes I said trapped. Didn't you ever wonder about the man? He seems so young, but his experience is so much older." I watched as Hell's eyes narrowed; her thoughts centred on what I was saying. "I took memories from Dilandau. Memories of what the Sorcerers and of what Omadon had done to him. He had buried them, as they were almost worse than being raped. I gave them back to the one they belonged to. I gave the pain, the needles, and the fear back to Omadon. Dilandau knew of my plans, the revenge was for both of us."  
  
"What is this? Another of your mind tricks, trying to confuse me to save your sorry hide?" She spoke to me with her back turned, her hands clenched into fists.  
  
"No Hell, I wish it were; you were right, I am never anywhere without reason. Dilandau will never have those memories to haunt him, and Folken is as we speak covering up what I have done. The only loose end left is the guard, and I think he is the reason you came to see me." Hell turned back toward me; her face set in a smirk. 

"You are right in that assumption. I intend to make him pay for both Caz and myself. The pain inflicted will be returned times three. I learnt how to suppress these particular images long ago, but now..." She shuddered visibly, her eyes taking on the far away look of someone lost in the past. "It will take a long time to overcome this; that I know. Dealing with that solider will just help to ease it for now."  
  
"He is below deck. I don't know exactly where, but you will find it; just follow the screams. Dilandau is with him now." I gave her a sad look. "Your life is full of choices, for that I am envious of you. Mine is out of my hands." I said as I pulled up slightly on the leg of my breeches to revel the tattoo there. The purple teardrop showed of my status as a possession.  
  
"Choices? Fewer than you think Destiny." Hell sighed and closed her eyes. "Our choices in life are few and as time passes they seem to dwindle in size."  
  
"Some men mark their possessions for all to see, some mark them in ways that can't be seen; don't become marked, Hell." I was speaking of her experiences at the hand of the one that had hurt her so; I just hoped she understood.  
  
"You speak as if it is not to late, Destiny. I was marked long ago and that cannot be changed. Even now I still bear it."  
  
"That is because you have allowed it. You have the power to free yourself from those kinds of marks, and you will."  
  
"I am a possession; I do not deny it, although I do in front of him and even if I did what then. I have been tied down for to long Destiny." She said as she took a step back. "I told myself when I was young that I would never be controlled by a man again, but in a man's world we must simply adapt to our situations; you should know that as well as myself. And we must take the opportunities laid before us. For instance that solider will feel the wrath of a woman very shortly, and he will wish to god that it was still Dilandau with him, for I will be far less forgiving."  
  
I could tell Hell would not listen to anything further from me. I wasn't her friend, only the focus of the problems that had occurred since I had arrived on the Vione. She would never realize that I had needed to talk to someone that wasn't interested in how my abilities could be used. I had to take some of the pain she felt; I had to pay her back.  
  
Hell was finished; she stood ready now to leave. I couldn't let her leave with the emotions of the rape so raw and painful, they would affect her and that was a danger to the new feelings she was just starting to have in connection with Dilandau. Chances were I'd be struck again, but I knew what was needed. I used my ability to enter her mind; the only problem was her mind was holding on so tightly to her experiences she was actually keeping me from them. I stood in front of her blocking the way, causing her to look at me confused as I leaned closer. She never saw it coming when our lips met in a soft and gentle kiss; the action shocked Hell just enough to let my mind fully latch onto the experience of both her rape and that of Caz's. I didn't take the memories, but shared them with her. I had been the reason Caz had been hurt; I dissevered to feel her pain and I had also been the reason Hell was now reliving her past, so long buried. She hadn't told me what she had planned for the guard, but now I knew. I should have been repulsed, but instead I rejoiced, and to make certain she would go through with it I gave her some of my strength. The strength of a female was born of passion, unlike a man whose strength was physical. It wasn't the safest thing to do, but I did it just the same. Hell pulled away violently as I released the link between us,  
  
"You bitch, what was that for." She spoke the words harshly, but already knew the answer as she could feel the power my passion had lent to her.  
  
"I can't hit hard enough. You'd better go and do what needs to be done; I'm sure the guards will be waking soon."  
  
She turned only once as she went through the door, closing it behind her. When I was sure she was gone I crumpled to the bed, my mind flooded with the memories of that which had never been done to me. I had never known anything but passion; even the passion that was mixed with the betrayal I had so recently experienced at Folken's hand. Such violence, as those two had been subjected to, anything done to that guard would never be enough.  
  
  
  
Destiny received fates harsh blow.


End file.
